Cry of the Rain
by Miraomoi Akawarai
Summary: New summary coming soon.
1. Prologue

**Cry of the Rain**

Prologue

It was a rainy night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. However a young blonde boy was running from a mob of citizens. The boy was none other then the hero of our story, Uzumaki Naruto. He was only 7 now, and running in the rain wasn't the best idea, had it not been for the fact he was being chased to be killed. As the boy named Naruto ran and ran, he did not notice, nor did the mob chasing him notice, a cloaked man running along the rooftops. This cloaked man leaped and landed before Naruto, causing Naruto to crash into him.

Naruto looked up at the man, and cowered in fear, as the man leaned down towards Naruto and said, "It is alright, young one, I mean no harm to you." This man looked up at the mob, standing in the rain as one of the citizens said, "Kill the demon!" and many agreed, of the mob. The man chuckled lightly and stood up and his cloak moved as he brought out a sleeve, and said, "No, I will say this, the boy is not the demon, and you all will see it in the years to come." Then with one handed seals, he grabbed Naruto and disappeared, in a swirl of water. The citizens gaped but knew that they could now not harm the boy.

ANBU had been watching and they left towards the Hokage's Tower. As the ANBU entered, the captain spoke up, "Uzumaki Naruto has been taken by a mysterious man, Hokage-sama." This earned a sigh as an old man stood up from his chair, looking out the window. This old man was Sandaime Hokage, known as Sarutobi. Sarutobi spoke, "We can't do much in the rain, if this man can use Suiton, then we would be going on a wild goose chase." The ANBU nodded and all but one left, that one took off his mask, to reveal Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja.

"What will this man do, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage replied, with a grave voice.

"I do not know."

The night continued to be filled with rain.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Cry of the Rain**

**The Return**

**OOC: **Yes, You'll see that in this first chapter, I go against my summary in a way. I will give you this, just because he shares the name of his parents, doesn't mean he knows exactly who they are, and he doesn't know of his bloodline of course ^___^.

**3 Years Later**

It had been 3 years since the man had taken Naruto away from Konoha for training. It was the beginning day of the year for the Academy, and two cloaked figures moved into Konoha, one shorter and younger then the other, by the looks of it to others. The taller man said, "Uzumaki-san, Shall we?" The shorter one nodded and the two disappeared in a swirl of water, and they appeared at the registration desk for the academy. The clerk at the desk leaped up from her chair at the two males appearing.

She spoke, "How may I help you?" She smiled but was uneasy towards these cloaked people.

The two figures removed their cloaks revealing the tall one to be a man of great standing. He was tall, with long red hair tied into a ponytail for guys, with shining green eyes, and his left eye was closed due to a scar. He spoke, "I come to register my godson for the academy." He motioned to the blonde hair, blue eyed boy beside him, who stood taller by a bit then most kids his age, and he wore a blue moon necklace. He wore clothes similar to that of the 4th Hokage. The clerk pushed it off and said, "Sure, name please?"

The red haired man smirked and said, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The clerk's eyes went wide and she said, "N-Naruto-san?" The blonde boy nodded and smiled at the clerk, one of the people who were sympathetic towards his treatment. The clerk nodded and wrote it down, and said, "What about you sir?" The man smiled and said, "I am Yashika Shizaru." The clerk nodded and pointed out where to go for Naruto, in which he nodded and went to the class.

When he arrived, heads turned to see a dashing young boy, of blonde hair and blue eyes, and whisker marks. He smiled at them all, as he made way to an empty seat, and gossiping began. Apparently he was sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke, and girls didn't like that. When he heard them approach the end of the row, he said simple words, "If you wish for me to move, than give me a good reason other then Sasuke is going to be yours." Many girls gawked at his reply and he merely smiled before sitting back. His simple reply and blowing off the fan girls had earned respect from the stirring boy beside him.

Then, a pink haired girl cracked her knuckles and said, "Whoever you are, you will move, or we will force you to move." With this, Naruto got up and yawned, and followed that with saying, "Your threats do not scare me, but I shall be generous enough to tell you, I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Many went wide eyed and gasped, their old classmate now was back, and he seemed stronger. The girl who had spoken was his past crush, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto then moved from the seat and said, "Go on, take the seat then." He then sat down in the last seat of the row, while Sakura took the middle seat, a bit baffled by the new Naruto. Iruka walked in and said, "Good morning class." And so he rambled, while Naruto slept during his speaking. This irked Iruka and he said, "Uzumaki-San…" Naruto took this moment to stir and waken and said, "Yes, Iruka-sensai?" Iruka rubbed his temples for a second before saying, "Why are you sleeping like Shikamaru does?"  
With that, Naruto smiled and said, "Because, I already know all this stuff, but I choose to come so I may make friends for the future, and so I can become a genin the right way."

Iruka nodded and said, "Very well, then tell us about the night that the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto tensed and clenched his teeth. He stood and said, "I can't, Iruka-sensei, It is a touchy subject for me." Iruka looked at Naruto arching an eyebrow. Iruka nodded and said, "Very Well, is there information you can tell us?" Naruto nodded simply before reciting everything he knew on the Hokages, their deaths, their best friends, and so forth. Iruka's jaw dropped and he said, "H-How do you know all this, Naruto-san?"

"He knows it because of me" spoke a voice from a corner, and that person stepped from the corner. It was Shizaru, the guardian of Naruto, and he smiled at the class and Iruka. Shizaru spoke, "How I know so much is my secret, but I passed my knowing to Naruto." Naruto nodded, and with that, Shizaru disappeared with a swirl of water.

The class continued, the kids a bit awed by Naruto and Shizaru, but as soon as class ended, Naruto was gone, leaving with his hands behind his head, yawning. He stopped in the main part of Konoha and looked around at all the stores. He frowned at remembering all the memories but continued on to the Hokage Tower. He walked up to the room, past the secretary, and into the room.

"I'm home, Old Man."

Sarutobi turned and smiled at Naruto, "Ah, Naruto-kun, good to see you. I assume all was well on your training." Naruto merely nodded and looked around the room before saying, "We both know my power is far beyond that of a genin, but I'd like to work my way up, to becoming the Hokage." Sarutobi chuckled lightly and nodded and sat down in his chair.

Naruto then dropped the bomb on Sarutobi.

"I know about the Kyuubi."


	3. Chapter 2:Academy, Girls, and More

**Cry of the Rain**

**The Academy, Girls, and More**

Sarutobi's eyes went wide at hearing Naruto but then nodded, his face returning to the wise, knowing face it was. He took a puff of his pipe and sighed, staring at the boy before him. Naruto had changed so much in three years; Sarutobi knew that he would be a great shinobi. He stood and walked out from behind his desk, and moved to stand before Naruto. He spoke nothing yet, just inspecting the boy and thinking of what to say.

"I see, and what are your feelings on this, Naruto-kun?" spoke the voice of Sarutobi after moments of silence. Naruto smiled lightly and said, "Well, beside the anger that it had to be me, I've gotten used to it." Naruto nodded to himself on this and turned, beginning to leave. He looked back at Sarutobi and said, "Shizaru will explain more and go into my training." And with that, Naruto left, walking out and towards his old apartment. He heard voices and stopped, looking around and saw Haruno Sakura flirting with Sasuke and Sasuke was looking not interested. Naruto could only shake his head and walked past them, ignoring them to allow him to get home. He didn't even bother getting the key, for he merely used one of the skills he learned to open the door.

Naruto scanned his first room and saw it trashed and dusty. He snorted and walked in, and began to get to work with some of his scrolls, cleaning all the trash and debris left over. He worked for hours to make it look better, and some could swear they saw a red haired woman helping him. Time passed, and Naruto closed the door as he leaned against it, tired. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes for a small rest, and to think on some plans he had for his academy days. He then heard noises and his eyes went open, and he grunted as he got up. He opened the door and looked outside and saw that Sakura was trying to get away from Sasuke, who was trying to do _something_ to Sakura. Naruto scowled and launched forward, in a blur, and he had Sasuke at point of a chop to his neck.

"Move, Uchiha." Spoke Naruto, with venom in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, as did Sakura's eyes, but she also blushed at being saved by Naruto. Naruto watched Sasuke get ready to speak but just walked off. Naruto knew this wasn't the end but turned and smiled at Sakura. He said, "Hello, Sakura-chan, what brings you here?" His smile was so calm and welcoming, this Sakura noticed from the start. She blushed more and said, "I-I came to visit you, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded at this, smiling and lead her inside. He motioned to the couch as he got out water and moved to the couch, sitting by Sakura. He handed her a bottle of water and said, "What did Sasuke want?"

Sakura sighed and said, "He finally got interest in me but it just wasn't him, so I tried to push him away." Naruto nodded and took a sip of his water and said, "He is a blind teme, not knowing love at all, just going after his goals." Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Why were you gone for three years, Naruto-kun?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Training, Sakura-chan, Training to become stronger." Sakura nodded and said, "Y-You do seem stronger."

Naruto merely grinned and said, "You haven't seen anything by far." He drank the rest of his water and sat back. Sakura then said, "When will I be able to see the results of your training?" Naruto looked at her and said, "If we're placed in the same team, then on a C ranked mission possibly." He smiled at her and got up and said, "Well, Sakura-chan, I think its time I take you home, can't trust the Uchiha." Sakura nodded as the two left. Naruto and Sakura walked through the village, and Sakura began to get tired, so Naruto picked her up bridal style, and leaped up to the window in her house. He laid her down in the bed and kissed her forehead and said, "Rest, young blossom." He smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

He appeared by a lake, where he found Shizaru.

"It is time."

Shizaru nodded and the two stood in harmony and began to refresh their skills, and into the night, worked their swordsman skills. They worked into the night, until Naruto was tired. Shizaru carried Naruto on his back all the way back to his home, laying him on the bed. Shizaru chuckled and spoke softly, "You are a legacy unknown yet, Uzumaki Naruto." Shizaru disappeared and left to his hotel room he had rented in such manner. As Shizaru prepared for bed himself, he could only think on the future ahead and knew Naruto would have to be prepared for pain and yet also the trials ahead of him. He sighed and thought simple things.

'_Sister, I will avenge your death, and make sure your son is a hero, just like him'_


	4. Chapter 3: Teams and Feelings Unveiled

**Cry of the Rain**

**Teams and Feelings Unveiled**

It had been over a year since Naruto returned and made his showing to the village. He worked day and night to ensure he got stronger and stronger. At times, Sakura watched him, as the two became close friends. Naruto was an impressive boy for his age, many noted this, and girls were starting to adapt to the new Naruto. However, his strength had made the well loved Uchiha mad. Many spars were going on between the two until today, where they restrained themselves. It was the day the teams were going to be announced, and many were anxious to see who would be with whom.

Iruka walked in and said, "Team 7, Under Hatake Kakashi, is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto slammed his head on his desk and said, "Iruka-sensei, you know placing me and Sasuke together is an omen, he isn't the team kind." Iruka sighed and said, "Yes, but It was your fields that made it a good team, Sakura is smart and the genjutsu type, you are a strategist with brutal force, and Sasuke is Ninjutsu." Sasuke scowled when he didn't get a compliment like Sakura and Naruto, but didn't speak up.

The team waited for a while for their sensei, and Naruto fell asleep for a bit, until the door opened. He opened his eyes and looked to see a silver haired, masked man. This was Hatake Kakashi, and he didn't look that cool, but Naruto stood up as Kakashi said, "Hmm, meet me up top." And so they did. The team sat down for introductions and Kakashi said, "Blondie, you first." Naruto looked around and said, "Who me?" He then gave a goofy grin and nodded.

"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, My likes are ramen, Sakura-chan, and training. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, bullies, and the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Sakura-chan, and talking with the Hokage. My dream is to become the Hokage, and protect this village with all I have." Kakashi nodded, knowing very well that this child was the son of his sensei. Kakashi then looked at the pink haired girl, Sakura and motioned to her lazily.

Sakura smiled and said, "I am Haruno Sakura, I like Naruto-kun, Flowers, and spending time with Naruto. My dislikes are Sasuke, Ino-pig, and perverts. My hobbies are reading and watching Naruto-kun train. My dream is marry and become a good wife of a strong man." With that, she glanced to Naruto and blushed, which Naruto did not catch, but Kakashi caught on easily and smiled behind his mask. He then looked at the brooding Uchiha and said, "Not even going to ask you." This earned snickers from Naruto, who was promptly glared at by Sasuke.

"Meet me in Training Field 7 tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast." Was what Kakashi said before disappearing. Naruto yawned and nodded, taking Sakura's hand and putting her on his back as he leapt off, leaving a brooding Sasuke to walk home. Naruto and Sakura, however, came to where Naruto usually trained and Sakura climbed off Naruto's back and sat down on the grass, smiling at Naruto. From the trees, shuriken flew at Sakura, causing Naruto to promptly draw his sword, and deflect them with swift cutting movements. He saw Shizaru leap down and heard him spoke, "Lets see how well you defend her, Naruto-san." Shizaru then drew out one of his swords and Naruto shifted his stance, ready.

Naruto and Shizaru lunged for each other and their swords clashed, as the two were quick in their stance movements, parrying each other, going in for attacks and missing. That's when Naruto saw an opening and smirked, but noticed Shizaru was about to throw his sword to impale Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened and took the chance, slashing down at Shizaru. Shizaru leaped back in time and said, "Good, Naruto, but next time don't hesitate, or it'll be the death of anyone." Naruto nodded and sheathed his sword and said, "Sensei, I'm teamed with Sasuke and Sakura, can you give any tips to me and Sakura?"

At this, Shizaru nodded and the three sat together in a triangle, or at least attempted to. Shizaru said, "The Uchiha will most likely try to outdo you both, which he can almost outdo you Sakura-san. My advice is to always be calm, no matter how many times the Uchiha will endanger the team, be smart and swift, and never let your guard down." Naruto nodded at the advice and said, "My team sensei is Hatake Kakashi, What is he all about?" Naruto then blinked as Shizaru snorted and said, "Kakashi-san eh? Well he might seem like a bad sensei, but the truth is, he is one of the strongest shinobi around, one of his jutsus can pierce through lightning, or so I've heard." Naruto's jaw dropped and said, "Eh? That's amazing." Sakura was the same way, amazed that she had two strong people near her, or will be.

Shizaru then left to the trees, masking his presence, as he made them believe he left. He watched the couple and smirked, getting a very evil idea, as he prepared to push them forward. He summoned out a giant Shuriken and stood up, and prepared to throw, as he watched the two, listening in and waiting for the right time. He then thought back and softly laughed as he remembered doing the same thing to his sister and her love. He then realized how those two were so alike to the ones he did this previously to. He saw his chance and reared back and threw it.

Naruto smiled at Sakura as he said, "I'm glad we're on a team, Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed and smiled at him, speaking up, "I'm glad too, Naruto-kun." They both heard a whirring noise and Naruto was quick to react, tackling Sakura as a giant shuriken struck him in the back, getting stuck. This shocked both Shizaru, whose simple thought was, '_What the hell! He took it on directly!_' and shocked also Sakura who didn't expect Naruto to do that. Naruto smiled at her and said, "I'd always ensure your safety, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled, coming to tears as she said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun." And they both noticed their faces were close, and ignoring the injury as it was, for Naruto had Kyuubi, which Sakura knew not of, and their lips met softly.

But they quickly broke it as Shizaru clapped and landed beside Naruto, speaking up, "Well done, Naruto, you've passed Stage 2 of your new training." Naruto blinked, but quickly cried out in pain as the giant shuriken was removed, and Kyuubi went to work, healing the wound. Naruto stood up, with some trouble, and said, "What the hell sensei? You threw that?" Shizaru smiled and nodded, until Naruto screamed out, "Were you trying to kill me!?" Shizaru shook his head and said, "Merely doing Cupid's work, in my own vile way." He smiled and then it dawned on the two and they turned twenty-four shades of red.

Shizaru laughed and his thought few words.

'_Sister, Your son is in love._'


	5. Chapter 4: The Team's Test

**Cry of the Rain**

**The Team's Test**

**OOC: **Thank you all for reading this, and such. I admit, I am a bit slow on my chapters as of late, but expect them to get better, and yes, the romance of NaruSaku will be full of drama, romance, and such. I warn people, as now my chapters will bash the loved Sasuke-teme. Also, I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does

**The Next Day, Training Field**

Early day, the three teammates of Team 7 arrived at the field, their sensei was nowhere in sight, so Naruto passed time by sleeping against a tree with Sakura. It was hours before Naruto's opened his eyes to see Kakashi arriving. Naruto woke Sakura and the two made their way over to Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto yawned and said, "So what is going down today, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi chuckled at this and said, "A Bell Test, you must get two bells from me, using teamwork. The one, who doesn't get a bell, is sent back to the academy. You are to come at me like your going to kill me." Naruto nodded and leaped away with Sakura as Kakashi started the timer.

Naruto whispered to Sakura, "I'll distract him, you go for the bells." Sakura nodded as Naruto burst out at Kakashi, and tried to engage him in Taijutsu, and for once, Kakashi had to pay attention, Naruto was fast, and kept coming at Kakashi, but finally hit Kakashi, who turned into a log. Naruto face faulted and looked around and closed his eyes, trying to search out Kakashi with a special technique he knew of. He then heard Kakashi, "…Sennin Goroshi!" Naruto opened his eyes and leaped up, with a burst of chakra.

He saw Kakashi look up and then formed hand seals and smirked. He sucked in air and said, "**Suiton: Water Bullet!**" Naruto then blew out a ball of water, which flew fast at Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye went wide and he leaped back as the water crashed into the ground. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, knowing Naruto was now the strongest on their team. Naruto landed and grabbed the hilt of his sword he had on his back and unsheathed the sword. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, he knew Naruto was going serious now.

Naruto smiled and said, "Time to show you what my 3 year trip gave me, Senkou, Shiro Kitsune."(Flash, White Fox). With that, Naruto was gone, and within a second, was before Kakashi, his pure white katana lunged toward Kakashi, and it was about to pierce the skin when Kakashi became a log. Naruto only shook his head as he stopped and sheathed his sword for now. He didn't have time for this and looked around, and then heard something from below, but found himself dragged down to where he was a head above Earth.

Kakashi appeared and smiled at him, until he noticed Naruto had truly mastered a way of replacing himself with something, or someone else. Now, stuck with his body underground, was Uchiha Sasuke, who was going to charge from behind to grab the bells. This gave Naruto and Sakura the chance, and Kakashi felt hands grab the bells. He whipped around and saw Naruto and Sakura with the bells. He chuckled and said, "Good job Naruto, you are far more powerful then I expected, why did Sakura not help out?"

Naruto said, "Well, she would have easily fallen to a genjutsu, and you're a jounin level ninja, so you have some way of trapping her. I figured if I could distract you, she could get the bells, but I noticed the Uchiha was going to charge, and used my own way of replacing myself with him, thus why she didn't help, she is more the genjutsu and smart type, not one for close range fighting, at her current standings." He smiled in an apologetic way to Sakura, hoping she wouldn't take offense, and she didn't, she knew it was true.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Very well, you all pass, while Sasuke was not much of a teammate, you found use for him, Naruto." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke finally got out of his predicament and said, "Tch, I let the dobe use me, he wouldn't have gotten the bells otherwise." Naruto snorted and said, "Please, Duck Butt, You're blinded by vengeance, so you will never be stronger then those with a heart." Sasuke lunged forward, and Kakashi was about to stop Sasuke, but Naruto merely dodged as Sasuke crashed into the ground. Naruto shook his head and took Sakura's hand and they walked off. Sasuke got up and scowled some more.

The couple sat at the ramen shop, as Naruto devoured his fifth ramen bowl, making Sakura giggle. Sakura spoke, "Naruto-kun, you need to eat healthier foods, you can't live on Ramen." Naruto chuckled and said, "I do, I just like Ramen a lot, as you can tell." He smiled at her and after cleaning off his mouth with a napkin; he leaned over and kissed Sakura on the lips, softly. Sakura smiled and kissed back, but pouted when Naruto pulled back. Naruto laughed and said, "Come on, we don't want people getting jealous." He smirked lightly and Sakura giggled some more and nodded, "Alright, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as he took her hand again and He was taking her home. Sakura began to yawn, and felt herself get put in Naruto's back, who smiled back at her, while she fell asleep, her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto leaped up into her bedroom and put her down, kissing her forehead as he covered her with the blanket. He left quickly, and headed to talk to Sarutobi. He ignored the secretary, who still was mean to him, and walked into the office of the Hokage. He smiled and he said, "Hello, Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi looked up from his work and smiled at Naruto, speaking, "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" Naruto said, "I am fine, but I don't like the Uchiha being on my team, he doesn't want to work with Sakura or me, at all." Sarutobi nodded and said, "I wish I had a way around it, Naruto-kun, but for now, you have to deal with it." Naruto nodded and looked at Sarutobi and noticed the crystal ball and his right eye twitched. Naruto spoke, "You were watching me and Sakura, Sarutobi?" Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Out of interest, you two are a very well deserved young couple." Naruto smiled and said, "Right, don't do it again, Old Man, or I'll unleash my Kage killing technique." He smirked as Sarutobi gulped and nodded, as Naruto left to get home.

Naruto crashed on the bed as he got home and smiled to himself.

'_Mom, Dad, I will make you proud, I promise_'

He didn't realize that blood red eyes were watching him that night, and in the middle of the night, the voice was talking to itself.

"So this is the Kyuubi Boy? Pein-sama and the others will be glad to hear this."

**OOC:**

Oh no, the Akatsuki are finally in the picture!

Okay, so some end notes.

Yes, Naruto does know water jutsus; yes he has a sword called Shiro Kitsune. Naruto is far more powerful then a genin his age. But trust me; he stands no chance yet against Akatsuki.

Also, what's the suffix for Old man, which many use? Ojii-san?


	6. Chapter 5: The Bloody Mist

**Cry of the Rain**

**Training Revealed, The Bloody Mist**

**Jutsus**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC:** Here is the first chapter of the Mist mission! More NaruSaku, Sasuke bashing, and all that!

It was the day for a new mission, and Naruto was not in the mood for D ranked missions. He spoke up and said, "Sarutobi-san, Give us a tougher mission, Sakura and I can handle it, if you need to, put Sasuke on D ranked missions." Sasuke glared at him at this, but Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Very well, you're going to protect a bridge builder to his home and protect him and the village until they can finish the bridge." Naruto and Kakashi nodded. Sarutobi went back to writing down things for other teams as Team 7 turned to see a drunken man of old age.

"Who're the brats?" spoke the man and Naruto only smiled and said, "We're the ones assigned to help you." He then saw the drunken man look at Sakura and he spoke again, "Get any wrong ideas and I'll have to hurt you." His sweet smile but vicious eyes made the drunken man nod and soon, the team left to their places to prepare. Naruto was pulling on a cloak similar to that of the Yondaime's cloak, and had a pack of scrolls, for various things with him. He looked at himself in the mirror and he chuckled, before putting something within his cloak, in a special spot.

He met the others at the gate and he nodded at Kakashi as the team set off. He sensed two figures hiding in the trees as they made their way on the road. He noticed a puddle, and he nodded to Kakashi, knowing very well that it did not rain. He was on guard, which paid off when two darkly colored guys attacked. Naruto stopped and formed hand seals and spoke, "**Fuuton: Kaze no Tate!**" and the two attackers were stopped by a giant wall of wind. Naruto then slammed his hands down and said, "**Summoning Technique!**" and in a large poof of smoke, two foxes stood before Naruto, snarling.

Naruto spoke, "Kuro, Shiro, You both ready?" The two foxes nodded and the three sucked in air and Naruto formed the needed hand seals, "**Kitsune Gouka Arashi!**"(Fox Hellfire Storm) and with that, the three blew out fire as the wind shield disappeared, and both attackers were caught in a swirling vortex of white, purple, and red flames. When the vortex disappeared, two burned cloaks were on fire barely. Naruto's eyes narrowed, as the foxes disappeared in a puff of smoke. His eyes went wide as one of the attackers went for Sakura and Tazuna. He then saw the other one come for him and reached into his cloak and drew out his sword, Shiro Kitsune. He then whispered, "**Shiro Senkou**." And with a white flash, he was before Sakura and he positioned his sword.

"**Shiro Hana!**" spoke Naruto and he moved, but before he could slice up, Kakashi had the two brothers by the neck. Naruto sighed in relief and sheathed his sword. He saw that his hand had been wounded and frowned a bit, before steam emitted from it lightly, as Kyuubi did his work. Naruto then glanced to Sasuke who had tried to take the other attacker on. Naruto shook his head and said, "So, Oni Brothers, eh?" The two men, obviously the Oni Brothers, didn't answer. That was easily fixed and they gave the information the team needed.

Naruto growled and said, "Great, this isn't C ranked anymore, It's A ranked." Sakura's eyes went wide and she said, "Should we head back?" Naruto shook his head and awaited Kakashi's orders. Kakashi mused and said, "We'll continue, I'll send word to Konoha when I can." The team nodded and continued. It seemed like hours before Naruto grabbed Sakura and brought her down as Kakashi yelled, "Duck!" as a giant sword came flying and caught in a tree, someone appeared on the sword and said, "Ah, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, and Shiro Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto and Kakashi stood and spoke at the same time.

"Hello Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist."

Zabuza smirked behind his wrappings and leaped down, bringing his giant sword with him. He looked at the group before him and said, "Only two of you know what it means to be a ninja, pathetic." He then charged, bringing his sword with him. Naruto brought out his sword, Shiro Kitsune, and Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye, shocking all but Naruto and Zabuza. Naruto then took the first lead and charged forward, forming one handed seals and spoke, "**Kenjutsu: Dancing Petals, Sneaking Fox!**" and with that, he brought his sword up to deflect Zabuza's sword, and it worked, bringing more surprise to all as Naruto's sword glowed and Naruto then slashed towards Zabuza, who dodged.

"Ah, so your going serious on me, I'm flattered." Spoke Zabuza with a jeering voice. Naruto then shifted into a stance and spoke, "**Shiro Senkou**" and he was gone, and Zabuza's eyes widened, as Naruto held the sword to his throat and heard Naruto, "I see your _**Death**_." The final word had a mix of another voice, and Naruto reared his sword back before lunging it at Zabuza's throat. However, it turned out to be a water clone, and Naruto's eyes widened as more of Zabuza appeared. He scowled and said, "Hah, Zabuza-san, you taunt me so." He then leaped back to guard his team as Kakashi took it forward, leaping to the water as the real Zabuza landed there. However, Kakashi got trapped by Water Prison.

Naruto smirked and was about to cut through the clones when Sakura screamed in pain, getting hit down by a clone. Naruto's eyes went wide and he destroyed the clone and laid Sakura on her back. He was hunched over and he said, "You're going to pay for that, Zabuza." Everyone could feel the air getting heavy as chakra gathered around Naruto, but not the normal blue, blood red chakra. Naruto stood up and turned his eyes blood red and influenced by the Kyuubi. He glared at Zabuza and spoke few words.

"_**No one touches my Sakura-chan, Never!**_" And with that, he burst forward, destroying the clones, and appeared before Zabuza.

"_**Die.**_"

Zabuza's last thought was

_Oh shit_


	7. Chapter 6: The Bloody Mist, Part II

**Cry of the Rain**

**The Bloody Mist Pt. 2**

**Jutsus**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC:** Hey all, this is Part 2 of 3 of the Mist Saga. Yes, 3.

Here in part 2, you'll see Naruto's power, Zabuza's thoughts on Naruto, and more!

A little note, I will not go in depth about Kakashi versus Zabuza, etc, for many reasons.

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Naruto was before Zabuza and his was surrounded by a faint aura of red chakra. He was mad, and that's when he unleashed his power in a swipe, sending a blast of wind at Zabuza, making him fly back on the water. Zabuza got back up, surprised by the power this kid held in one swipe. Then he noticed something, the kid was preparing a jutsu, one he knew too well. His widened as Naruto smirked and spoke out the jutsu, "**Suiton: Water Dragon Blast!**" and Zabuza couldn't react in time as a huge water dragon hit him back.

Naruto sped forward as Zabuza got up and unleashed a flurry of punches, sending Zabuza back, into a log and he spoke, still influenced by the Kyuubi, "_**I can see many things, Zabuza, and I see your death.**_" Right before he was going to strike Zabuza, three senbon hit Zabuza's neck and he collapsed. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he saw a masked person appear. It was a hunter nin, and he spoke, "_**I assume you've been hunting Zabuza for a while.**_" The person nodded before disappearing, and the red chakra disappeared from Naruto. He felt strength leaving him and collapsed, going to sleep, to regain his energy.

Kakashi picked up Naruto, as Sakura, aching still, walked beside Kakashi as the team headed to Tazuna's home. Kakashi left Naruto to rest and he mused to himself, muttering, "If that was just the bare power of the Kyuubi…then what else could Naruto hold in store." He then sighed and summoned a dog, with a small blue cape, "Pakkun, head back to Konoha, tell Sarutobi to send Shizaru, this mission just got dangerous for my team." The dog named Pakkun nodded and went off to head to Konoha.

**Meanwhile...**

In a hidden home, Zabuza sat with his sword and spoke to the hunter Nin who had supposedly killed him, "That brat is strong, far stronger then I expected." The other person spoke, "But he should be easy enough to kill, you saw how he went after you hurt that girl." Zabuza snorted and said, "His weakness is that girl, something easily taken care of." Then, a fat man walked in and said, "You ran into trouble, Zabuza, why did you not take care of them?" Zabuza rolled his eyes and said, "Gato, That kid was above my level of strength, like a demon."

Gato said, "Hn, just kill them next time, or my men will kill you." Zabuza looked at Gato with a bored expression, "Is that all?" Gato was going to say something but just left, he had plans anyway. This left Zabuza and the other person to themselves, and Zabuza was quiet and thinking. The other person spoke, "Zabuza-san, what will you do with the boy?" Zabuza smirked behind his wrappings and said, "Bend his weakness and then break him, Haku." The person named Haku nodded and left Zabuza to muse some more.

However, Zabuza knew doing so would be a tough task and he stood. He looked at his sword and furrowed his eyebrows. He then shook his head and muttered, "I want that rematch soon, kid, and you had better go all out on me." He then picked up his sword and put it against the wall as he sat down on his bed he was provided in his room. He thought about the old days, and he wondered how his old swordsman ex-friends were doing.

**Back with Team 7**

As Naruto rested, Kakashi and Sakura sat in his room and Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what was that red chakra?" Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "It was, to say the least, a part of Naruto surfacing that relies on anger." Sakura nodded, tired and aching, and got in a cot next to Naruto, and fell asleep. Kakashi looked at Naruto and frowned behind his mask and said to himself, "Minato, your son has a lot of trials ahead of him with the Kyuubi inside of him. I only hope _they_ don't find out about him." Kakashi shook his head and laid down himself, musing about the past.

Outside the house, two figures looked at the house, quiet. One spoke, "The Kyuubi is in there, Kisame; we shall wait until he has eliminated his enemies to strike." The other man, named Kisame, snorted and said, "Ah well, I wanted to talk to Zabuza, but looks like the kid will finish him off anyway, Itachi-san." The other one, named Itachi, only nodded and turned, leaving, with Kisame following. Itachi glanced back to the home and thought few words, but simple that they were, '_Kisame is right, the kid is strong, and my brother is with him_.' The two stopped at their hideout home and went to sleep themselves, unaware of the full events going to go down when they attacked.

**Time Skip, The Bridge**

**OOC: **Yes, I am skipping to the bridge, because Part 3 focuses on that, and Itachi's encounter of Naruto's power.

It had been a while since Naruto recovered, and up until the current day, he had trained with Sakura and Sasuke, and Kakashi. They had worked on many things, like chakra control with their feet. Naruto mastered it quickly, followed by Sakura, and far later, Sasuke. During the training, they were attacked by henchmen of Gato, but they were quickly done with, and the team headed to the bridge to face off against Zabuza and Haku. Currently, Sakura was guarding Tazuna, while Naruto made work of Haku. Naruto dodged a senbon and twirled his sword and said, "Come on, Haku, is that the best you got." A senbon got him in the neck, but that Naruto poofed, a clone. The real Naruto appeared behind Haku and punched Haku forward.

Haku got up and had an idea, and threw 3 senbon at Sakura. Naruto spoke, "**Shiro Senkou.**" And quickly deflected the senbon and growled out, "This is between me and you, Haku." But little fireballs flew at Haku, prompting him to dodge as Sasuke charged in saying, "Dobe, let me handle this." Naruto cursed and sped forward to stop Sasuke as ice needles flew down to them and Naruto tackled Sasuke, as dust exploded. When it cleared, to Sakura's relief, Naruto was safe and so was Sasuke. Naruto stood and pointed his sword at Haku.

Haku quickly unleashed his Demonic Ice Mirrors Technique. Naruto looked around and closed his eyes and pointed his sword up, holding it close, as he heard Haku and then opened his eyes, a little too late as senbon began to fly at him. Naruto spun and without a word, created a chakra dome, deflecting. He looked around, growling, while Sasuke got up and tried to fight too, failing as he was hit by senbon, prompting him to be knocked out. Naruto rolled his eyes and using a quick technique, teleported Sasuke out of there as he fought Haku one on one.

But he should have noticed Sakura rushing in, obviously thinking something was wrong, and he saw the Senbon pierce her neck. His eyes went wide and he grabbed Sakura, hunched over her. He knew she was unconscious but just seeing that brought him anger. He stood as Haku stared down from a mirror, and the red chakra appeared again, gathering around him. Everyone felt it on the bridge, and they knew Naruto was pissed, because the feeling was much heavier. Naruto glared hard at Haku and spoke, "_**While she isn't dead, You're going to pay.**_" Haku's eyes went wide as his mirrors broke from a sheer force of the red chakra and felt a fist smash into his mask, breaking it and making him fly.

Naruto loomed over him and spoke.

"_**I don't like Sakura-chan getting hurt.**_"

Haku shook in fear, until he felt something and said, "I am sorry, Naruto-san, but I must protect my precious person." And he disappeared. Naruto whipped around, but calmly walked over to Sakura, taking out the senbon and laying her near Tazuna, leaning down and giving Sakura a kiss and spoke, "_**Take care of her, I have something to finish with Zabuza**_." And with that, he sped off, into the deeper mist. His eyes narrowed as he saw Zabuza, Kakashi and Haku ahead. He stopped and he looked upon the sight of Kakashi laying Haku down, closing his eyes. Naruto glared hard at Zabuza and spoke, "_**You used him like a tool, you…monster!**_" and with that, Naruto charged and punched at Zabuza.

Zabuza growled but he noticed Naruto stopping and looking past him. He turned, hearing a voice, "So, you failed again, Zabuza. Oh well, that's easily fixed, kill them both boys." There was Gato, with thugs and such. Naruto glanced at Zabuza and spoke, losing the mixed voice for now, "Truce to kill them?" Zabuza nodded, taking up his sword and Naruto drew out his, the Shiro Kitsune. The two took a stance and then charged, as did the men fighting for Gato, but the two moved with grace and without mercy, destroyed the group. Naruto then noticed, as he smiled to himself, he was struck by swords and spears stuck out of him and Zabuza, and he fell to his knees, watching Zabuza kill Gato.

Naruto felt arms pick him up after taking out the spears still stuck in him and he could barely see the red hair of Shizaru. He then was laid down on the bridge again, and he could faintly hear Sakura, as he continued to smile. He felt Kyuubi's chakra licking at his wounds and he barely was still conscious as he heard all the voices. Then, his eyes went wide as he heard footsteps, and he knew it wasn't anyone, as he heard Shizaru shift into stance, turning. Naruto, through some pain, sat up and looked. He heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Before Team 7 and Shizaru, stood Uchiha Itachi and his partner, Kisame.

**OOC:**

Yes, Zabuza is dead, as is Haku. The reason why that is, is because Part 3 is the battle against Itachi and Kisame, to show you finally a part of Naruto's bloodline, and what Shizaru is all about.

Review please?


	8. Chapter 7: The Bloody Mist Finale

**Cry of the Rain**

**The Bloody Mist Part III**

**Jutsus**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **This is the finale, the bigger battle! Also, the story name plays a part in this chapter.

Also, I don't own Naruto, never will.

Shizaru stepped forward and said, "Uchiha Itachi, What brings you to the Land of Waves?" Itachi just stared forward, silent, his eyes trained on Naruto. He then spoke, "I came for the kid." But at that moment, Sasuke charged forward, intent on trying to kill his brother. Naruto launched up, while still weakened, and said, "**Shiro Senkou!**" and stopped Sasuke short and said, "Sasuke, stop, your going to get killed facing against Itachi." Sasuke growled and said, "Out of my way, dobe." Naruto then punched Sasuke in the gut and pushed him back.

"Naruto, Watch out!" screamed Sakura as she saw Kisame charge forward. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned and Samehada came down at him. A sword stopped it, and Shizaru was holding a katana with a red metal blade. He spoke, "Hisaki (Burst into Flames)" and he pushed Samehada up, as the side where the pushing was being done started to lick with flames. Naruto watched as Shizaru overpowered Kisame for a brief moment to grab Naruto as Samehada was smashed down. Shizaru said, "Let me handle them." He stepped forward, drawing out an ice white sword and said, "Koorimasu (Freeze)." Kisame arched an eyebrow and said, "Ah, the Elemental Swordsman." Shizaru merely smirked and burst forward.

Kisame brought his large sword up, as two swords clashed into his. Then, Shizaru was gone again and behind Kisame. Kisame's eyes widened but he turned quickly and only got a small gash. He smirked and swiped the sword but missed. However, a munching noise was heard, and Shizaru narrowed his eyes, "Samehada, the Chakra Eating Sword." Kisame laughed and watched Itachi move towards Naruto slowly. Shizaru growled and moved to stop Itachi, but Kisame stopped him, his sword finally cutting a gash into Shizaru's stomach. Shizaru jumped back as Kisame said, "Your fight is with me, Shizaru." Shizaru frowned and looked at Naruto, and saw Itachi nearing. He knew Kakashi was too weak at the moment.

He then noticed, Naruto's eyes were brighter and he stood. Shizaru's eyes widened and he whispered, "It can't be…" and with that, he looked to Kisame and shifted into a stance. He spoke, "Very well, you wanted a fight, than you'll get one." He charged forward and the two entered their battle, as Itachi stopped, noticing Naruto's eyes becoming brighter. The Sharingan eyes met the bright blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto spoke out, "**Suiton:** **Water Bullet!**" He blasted out a giant water bullet at Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened for a brief second before he dodged. Naruto glared at him and spoke, this time saying something that drew shock out of Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame, "**Cry of the Rain!**" All 3 felt a massive surge of chakra as water gathered at Naruto's feet, swirling around. Naruto formed hand seals quickly, and spoke, "**Suiton: Water Dragon Torrent!**" and from the water around, dragons of water burst up. Itachi looked around and he tried to seem unphased, but behind that mask, he held pure shock that this kid was the holder of this bloodline. His eyes widened as he noticed all the dragons surging on him.

As the dragons crashed on Itachi, and the water died down, he wasn't there. However, back with Kisame and Shizaru, both were still going barely touched, until Shizaru said, "**Kenjutsu: Katana Arashi!**" and he spun like a tornado, spinning at Kisame. Kisame's eyes widened and he felt the two swords tear into him and leaped back. He was too wounded to continue as Itachi appeared beside him, "Kisame, let us leave, we're at a disadvantage." Kisame nodded and the two leaped away, quickly. Shizaru sighed with relief and sheathed his swords, and Naruto's eyes dimmed down to normal, before he collapsed, again, out of chakra from the Water Dragon jutsu. Shizaru walked up to him and picked him up. He said, "Let us head back to Konoha, its best if we do that now."

Kakashi nodded and he saw Sakura looking shocked, and worried. He said, "I'll explain on the way." She nodded, and Sasuke scowled, wondering how the heck Naruto had so much power. Shizaru glanced to Sakura and said, "He'll be fine, it's just the first time he has used this power." Shizaru didn't tell them that it was actually just a touch of the bloodline he had. Shizaru looked down at Naruto as the team began to walk. He knew very well what would happen to Naruto now, and he would need training more, but not just from him. He would need to get an old friend of his to help, especially to control the fox, and the jutsus he would use later on. Shizaru let out a sigh and he spoke in his mind,

'_Lets just hope he doesn't influence Naruto be a pervert, Minato would beat my butt for it'_

Shizaru chuckled at the thought but kept quiet. As the team got into the Land of Fire with good speed, he explained, "That was Naruto's first time using something he had no idea of, it was triggered by fear and anger." Sakura looked curious and said, "What exactly was that, Shizaru-sensei?" Shizaru spoke, "Just the pinch of a legendary bloodline dealing with the Water and Wind Elements." Sakura's eyes widened, '_N-Naruto-kun has a bloodline!?!_' were her thoughts, but Sasuke broke the silence, "How come the dobe has more power then me, I'm an Uchiha!" Shizaru glanced at him and said, "He has more power because of his potential to be better and keep fighting. His parents were the strongest shinobi I knew next to the Sanin." Sakura and Sasuke looked shock and then Sasuke scowled and said, "Who were his parents?" Shizaru snorted and said, "When Naruto is ready, you'll know." Sakura nodded to herself

The team took a night to rest and set up a small camp. When night came, Shizaru was on guard duty. He heard footsteps and saw Sakura sit beside him. He looked at Sakura and said, "You love him a lot, don't you?" Sakura smiled and nodded, speaking, "I do, Naruto-kun is sweet, strong, and very much a person I would defend if I ever had the chance." Shizaru chuckled and said, "Naruto is an interesting kid, bearing all this power and yet the crap he gets for what happened on his birthday." Sakura turned her head and said, "What happened on his birthday?" Shizaru glanced at Naruto's sleeping body and he said, "I don't know if I can tell you just yet, Sakura-san." With that, he smiled at her.

Sakura nodded and looked back at Naruto and said, "I just hope I can do something to repay him." Shizaru spoke, "Love him, be his friend, his shoulder to cry on." Sakura looked at Shizaru quickly and nodded, and he explained, "He was, until 7 years of age, beaten countless times, chased, nearly killed, all by the villagers of Konoha." She gasped, and put a hand over her mouth, shocked. Shizaru shook his head and said, "I took him away and trained him, all that happiness is a mask for the most part, to hide the sorrow he has, all the pain he has endured because of a curse upon him." Sakura frowned and said, "Naruto-kun... in that much pain?" Shizaru nodded and said, "Simply put, he is like his father, those two know what it means to be a ninja." He looked to see Naruto getting up and taking a seat by Sakura.

"I heard everything, Sakura-chan." Spoke Naruto. Sakura nodded and hugged him and then kissed him softly. Naruto kissed back, a few tears dropping from his eyes, but Sakura wiped them away, breaking the kiss and saying, "Naruto-kun, what is wrong." He didn't speak, but he looked to Shizaru, earning a nod, and he turned to Sakura. He spoke, "My curse, Sakura-chan, has earned me looks, and more. People think I'm a demon, and there is a reason why." He sighed and looked down, and Sakura spoke, "You don't have to tell me, Naruto-kun." Naruto shook his head, "I need to see if we were meant to be, and this is the ultimate test, I suppose." Sakura gasped, but nodded, awaiting the information.

"I am the jailor to the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He looked at her with influence of the Kyuubi, the blood red eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: Legacy Learned I

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy Learned**

**Jutsus**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC**: And this is the start of the new part of the Cry of the Rain, Legacy's Call. What it holds is the Exams, Naruto's extra training, and the developing appearance of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and finally Naruto learning who he is exactly at the end. This will take 3-6 chapters at the least and up to 10-12 at most. This first one is short to me, but I ran out of muse but the Legacy's Call arc will be fun!

I don't own Naruto

Sakura gasped and looked in at shock at her boyfriend's blood red eyes and didn't speak, too shocked by the news. She then raised a hand and caressed Naruto's right cheek and said, "Naruto-kun, I don't care if you're the jailor, or are the Kyuubi, I love you, and that's what matters." Naruto smiles and nods, his eyes changing back to sapphire. He hugged her and she hugged back, as Naruto knew he chose right with Sakura. Shizaru spoke, "Now, rest you two, we're going to need it for sure." He smiled at them as the couple got into the same tent. Shizaru shook his head, chuckling and he looked to the stars and spoke to himself, "I think it is time I tell him." He then looked at the tent and then to the moon and furrowed his eyebrows before going by his tent.

As morning came, the team began to wake, and Naruto was the last to wake, but was able to. The team continued to walk towards Konoha, and in little time, they saw the large gates. They nodded and decided to report quickly to the Hokage. They burst off, actually having a race. Shizaru and Kakashi got there first, followed by Naruto, Sakura, and then Sasuke. Kakashi spoke, "Mission completed, but there were issues." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and says, "What issues?" Kakashi glanced to Sasuke and said, "We were briefly attacked by two people wanting Naruto, Uchiha Itachi was the recognizable one." Sarutobi frowned and said, "Very well, I assume they all know?" Shizaru shook his head, "Sasuke does not but we don't need him learning." Sasuke, who was plainly right there, growled and said, "I deserve to know why my brother wanted Naruto." Shizaru said, "Leave now, Emo." Sasuke was defiant, until Naruto used a technique to send him away.

Sarutobi nodded and said, "So you know about the Kyuubi, Sakura?" Sakura nodded and said, "I know Naruto-kun is the jailor, yes." Sarutobi nodded sagely and said, "Very well, it is time I tell you the night's ordeal." He took a puff of his pipe and said, "A mother had gone into labor that day, and she was the Yondaime's wife. We received news quickly of the fox approaching and the Yondaime was quick to rush off, promising he would be back." Naruto listened intently as Sarutobi continued, "When he returned, the Kyuubi was coming closer, but he had a plan, to seal the Kyuubi in his own child." Naruto's eyes widened at what this meant. Sarutobi spoke, "When the child was born, the mother held him close, but finally let the Yondaime have him. The preparations were dealt with and it was all done, and the Kyuubi was sealed." Naruto stood there shocked, and Sakura didn't understand until Sarutobi spoke again, "The names were Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, and Uzumaki Kushina, His wife." Sakura then put 2 and 2 together and made 4. She this time made a large gasp and looked at Naruto.

"You are the legacy of the Yondaime, Naruto." Spoke Sarutobi. Naruto said, "W-Why me?" Sarutobi sighed and said, "He wanted you to be the hero, there was no other way." Naruto started to back up, his eyes coming to tears. Shizaru tensed, feeling something he hadn't since he made his sister mad that one day. Naruto cried out, "I don't believe you!" And he burst out, running. Shizaru sighed and said, "It'll take time." Sarutobi said, "Shizaru, Sakura, go and find him." The two nodded and rushed off to follow Naruto. Sarutobi spoke, "He has the bloodline doesn't he?" Kakashi nodded and said, "He would of hurt Itachi had Itachi not moved." Sarutobi sighed and said, "I'll get Jiriya back, He knows that bloodline too well." Kakashi nodded and left to read Make Out Paradise. Sarutobi sighed and said, "To think that he developed it so early." Sarutobi sat back and rubbed his chin and said to himself, "He has so much potential."

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto came to a lake and crashed down onto the grass by it, curling up and crying out. He spoke out loud, sobbing, "Why did he pick me, why was I chosen to bear this." He held himself, crying a lot of tears. He heard footsteps and Shizaru spoke, "Naruto, Minato picked you because he wanted you to be a hero, to save Konoha from their situation, He didn't expect Konoha to be blind as it is." Naruto didn't look at him. He felt arms go around him and he heard a soothing female voice, "Naruto-kun, your father loved you very much, I am sure he is sorry he put the burden on you, but you're so strong, and while everyone sees you as what they see you as, I love you, no matter what." Naruto slowly came uncurled and looked at Sakura, his cheeks red. Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto softly, prompting Naruto to kiss back. He held Sakura close in their soft, loving kiss. Naruto broke it and said, "T-Thank you, Sakura-chan."

She smiled and said, "Anything for you, Naruto-kun." She hugged him again and he hugged back. He pulled back and looked at Shizaru and said, "What was that I used earlier, The whole torrent of dragons?" Shizaru chuckled and said, "I will tell you another time, You just took in a lot of information." Naruto nodded and then said, "How did you know my parents." Shizaru smiled and sat by the couple and said, "Well, I was a friend of Minato, and was his fellow prankster friend, but also an advisor to him in tough times." Naruto nodded and said, "How did you know my mother?" Shizaru sighed and said, "Well, It's a long story, you see I was born in Kirigakure. As I later learned, My grandparents raised me, instead of my parents. I was raised in Kirigakure and trained there. I became a swordsman, and I was a great one, at a young age." Naruto and Sakura listened intently as Shizaru continued, "So, as I grew up, I had no idea of who my family really was, and I went on to become a young swordsman with enough power to be a trump card. I was swift, deceiving, and more." He chuckled and shook his head.

He then said, "Then I came here and met your father, and then your mother. We became friends, and then a letter came, from my parents. You see, I am Uzumaki Shizaru." Naruto's eyes widened as Shizaru finished up, smiling softly

"I am your uncle Naruto."

And Naruto fainted.


	10. Chapter 9: Legacy Learned II

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy Learned II**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Hey, Part two of Legacy Learned, and only just tapping into Legacy's Call Arc. A few spoilers for this chapter and the next, Cry of the Rain explanation, Jiriyia's arrival, and Chunin Exams begin.

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto came to, shortly after fainting, and looked to Shizaru and said, "You're my uncle?" Shizaru nodded and then reeled his head back as Naruto punched him. Sakura gasped and said, "Why did you do that, Naruto-kun?" Naruto said, "Because, I'm mad at him, a little bit." Shizaru chuckled and said, "I understand, I am sorry for not taking you in earlier, but I was busy." Naruto nodded, still mad at his uncle, but then hugged him and said, "Glad to have you here, uncle." Shizaru ruffled his hair and said, "You're going to live with me from now on, so the villagers can't get to you." Naruto smiled and then pulled back. He said, "So what is next, Shizaru?"

Shizaru got a serious look and said, "I am going to train you for the Chunin exams, we're going to work on your bloodline, your water jutsus, and start tapping into the wind element. When we're at the 1 month to train for the final fights, one of my old friends will train you control your bloodline even further, and hone your power over Kyuubi." Naruto nodded and then realized what he said, "Wait, the Chunin Exams?" Shizaru nodded and said, "Kakashi has already set your team into the exam." Naruto nodded and then scooted closer to Sakura, smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Shizaru spoke, "The Second Exam, don't over exert yourself when fighting, or you might just end up behind." Naruto nodded, taking this all in. Shizaru then got up and left, leaving the young couple to their deeds. Naruto then tackled Sakura, causing her to squeal in surprise. She looked up and smiled at the grinning Naruto, who spoke, "I like this position." Sakura giggled and said, "You won't stay there for long." The two went at it, trying to figure out who was the dominant one. Naruto however, had other ideas and finally won out. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura, his lips soft against hers, and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, but only for a little bit as he heard feet shuffling as someone arrived. He pulled from the kiss to see a scowling Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him and said, "What do you want, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke looked at him and said, "A battle, to see which of us is the strongest." Naruto snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes at the pathetic Uchiha. Naruto pulled away from Sakura, who pouted but moved back some, for safety. Naruto said, "Fine, let's do this." And so, it began. Naruto was quick to start, locking Sasuke down with swift Taijutsu. Sasuke growled and after some trouble, got Naruto off him and formed the hand seals, speaking, "**Katon: Grand Fireball!**" and he blew out a giant fireball. Naruto looked at the fireball racing towards him and formed hand seals, and waited before he said, "**Suiton: Water Blast!**" and in similar manner to the Grand Fireball, he let out a giant water ball, flying at high speeds towards the fireball.

The two techniques clashed, causing steam to form from the collision. Sasuke growled and looked around, before he felt a fist hit him in the face. He flew back as Naruto stood where he once did. Naruto grinned and said, "Can't beat me, Uchiha." Naruto watched the Uchiha get up and waited for the next move. Sasuke then got an idea and formed the needed hand seals, speaking, "**Katon: Houskena no Jutsu!**" and with that, he blew small fire balls at Sakura, this time. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he got in the way and formed quick hand seals, speaking, with eyes glowing, "**Suiton: Suijinheki!**" and without a water source, swirling water rose around the couple, the fire balls not even making it through.

The water wall dropped and Naruto surged forward, and was before Sasuke in a matter of seconds. Naruto grasped him by the neck and growled out, "You dare harm Sakura, and I will hurt you." Sasuke spoke, with a cocky tone of voice, "I am an Uchiha, and you don't scare me." Then Naruto smirked with an evil look and said, "Is that so? Well then…" His eyes became blood red and Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into them and Naruto spoke, "Now, Don't ever _**harm her, or attempt it, and I won't have to hurt you, or better yet…make sure you can't revive your clan, ever.**_" And he smiled as the blood red eyes left him, changing back to sapphire slowly. Kyuubi was howling in his mind with laughter.

_**Kit, I bet he just wet his pants!**_

_He did, I am sure._

Naruto then let go of Sasuke, and as he walked to Sakura, he was glomped by her, and he smiled. He then disappeared with a swirl of leaves, using Shunshin. They reappeared on top of the Hokage Mountain and he said, "I love you, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and kissed his nose and said, "I love you too, my Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and nuzzled her. She nuzzled him back and then felt his lips come onto hers, and smiled into the kiss, as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around him as the lovers embraced. They were unaware of a white haired man and Shizaru watching from not too far away.

"So that's the kid, Shizaru?" asked the white haired man. Shizaru nodded and said, "That's the one, Minato's son." The other man chuckled and said, "Good, he'll be easy to train then, if he is like his father." Shizaru snorted lightly and said, "He has the attitude of both him and his mother." The man looked at Shizaru with awe and said, "Oh great, It'll be like having both of them at the same time." Shizaru smirked and said, "Hey, you want to repay Minato, deal with it." The man laughed and shook his head, speaking, "Yeah I'll train him, He'll become greater then any ninja before. Our problem is Orochimaru and Akatsuki." Shizaru nodded, and said, "Akatsuki is our bigger one with him, but we have time, I believe." The man sighed and said, "Let's just hope I can find Tsunade in time, his girlfriend will need training."

Shizaru nodded and said, "Alright, I have stuff to do, see you later, Jiriyia-san."

The man named Jiriyia nodded and looked to Naruto and Sakura, in his hidden spot.

_I just hope the other group after Naruto doesn't attack._


	11. Chapter 10: Legacy Learned III

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy Learned III**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (Thoughts or voicing with Naruto)**_

**OOC: **Here is part 3 of 4 of the Legacy Learned, Cry of the Rain is explained, and the exams begin. I don't own Naruto, thank you.

**A Day Later**

After learning Shizaru was his uncle, and about the exams, Naruto still had to learn about his bloodline. He was making his way with Sakura to the Hokage's office for such. As they walked in, Shizaru and Kakashi were already there, and the couple approached the desk. Sarutobi nodded at Shizaru, who spoke up, "Naruto, it is time we give you the information on your bloodline." Naruto nodded and turned his attention to Shizaru for the time being. Shizaru said, "Cry of the Rain is a bloodline known to the Whirlpool Country, where your mother was raised. It deals strongly with the Suiton jutsus. When you activate it, your eyes glow, to an extent, and your jutsus increase in power." Naruto nodded, but Shizaru said, "But, that is only the first stage of the bloodline, as it splits into three stages. Stage two adds the element of whatever the Uzumaki's second nature becomes, usually Raiton or Fuuton."

Naruto nodded, and listened still as Shizaru continued, "When you reach Stage Two, you'll have markings appear, that look like that second element, on both cheeks, from there, your second element's power increases also, making you even more deadlier, but you become the deadliest when you reach Stage 3, which you must do by age 20, or you will be stuck at stage 2. Stage 3 makes you able to make your elements combine into something new, or allow you, if you become Raiton, you can make your water with a static charge, but if you have Fuuton, you can make the water cold, and maybe turn things into ice." Naruto's eyes widened hearing all of this. His bloodline could make him stronger in two elements and then make them one? That sounded awesome and interesting at the same time.

Sarutobi spoke, "There are Uzumaki and Namikaze specific jutsus that Shizaru will teach you, and if you do well in the first two exams, you'll get access to something of your fathers, the Hirashin Kunai." Naruto and Sakura looked at Sarutobi in shock and disbelief. Naruto bowed and said, "Thank you, Sarutobi-san." Sarutobi nodded and said, "Now go, I am sure you two have some time to get to." Kakashi smirked behind his mask at what Sarutobi implied, as the young couple blushed at the same time and left. Kakashi said, "Jiriyia, we know your there." Appearing from behind a wall cloak, Jiriyia said, "Akatsuki is on the move." Kakashi, Shizaru, and Sarutobi all narrowed their eyes at the same time. Jiriyia said, "Their sending a team of two to Konoha here, for Naruto, I don't know when." Sarutobi sighed and said, "I see, very well…you three have to prepare him for whatever comes."

All three men nodded and Shizaru spoke, "Jiriyia and I can do the best of the training, Kakashi can concentrate on the Uchiha, to avoid problems." Sarutobi nodded and said, "Very well." Then the three men left, to go elsewhere. Sarutobi sighed and said, "Minato, if only you were still alive, I'm too old for this." He chuckled and looked down at his paperwork, and then looked up as his secretary brought in more. He blinked and sighed, grumbling about paperwork. He had it bad, but he knew it would pay off in the end, or so he hoped.

Meanwhile, with the couple of the Uzumaki-Namikaze and Haruno, they were rolling around in the grass, tickling each other. They stopped shortly after and Naruto smiled down at his girlfriend, and kissed her softly. Sakura smiled into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck as the two kissed under the sunlight. Naruto slowly pulled back and said, "Sakura-chan, I love you." Sakura only smiled, replying, "I love you too, Naruto-kun." Naruto then said, "So, what do you think of me, now that I have super duper awesome bloodline." He grinned after finishing and Sakura giggled and said, "I think that it sounds cool, Naruto-kun, not super duper awesome though." Naruto pouted in some cute way and Sakura giggled again and said, "But you're awesome no matter what, my Kitsune." Naruto smiled and kissed her nose and said, "And you're the only one for me, my hime." Sakura blushed, at being called a princess.

Then, Kyuubi spoke to Naruto, _**Hey kit, a quick word, about something that I should have told you about.**_ Naruto blinked and pulled back from Sakura and said, "Excuse me a second, Kyuubi wants to talk to me." Sakura nodded and sat up with Naruto, waiting. Naruto sat in a meditative position, as he spoke back to Kyuubi, _Go ahead, Kyuubi-san, tell me._ Kyuubi chuckled hesitantly and tried to find his words, he knew the kit would not like the news, especially since it dealt with Sakura. The giant fox sighed and shook off his tiny fear and stared down at the boy.

Kyuubi spoke finally, _**Kit, there is a special date coming up, a once in a year night. The night of the Blue Moon, and during such, you're going to be acting a bit weird.**_ Naruto arched his right eyebrow in curiosity and asked the fox, "What might be happening to me?" Kyuubi looked straight at his container and spoke, _**You're going to become largely influenced by my personality, my thoughts, and various other demonic things, and that includes the need to…how should I put this, mate**_. At that, Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He then yelled out, "What the hell!?! Kyuubi, I can't do the deed with Sakura, we're young!" Kyuubi sighed and listened to his container rant on and spoke after a good second of silence, _**I'm sorry kit, the best you could do is stay away from Sa--**_. However, he was interrupted by a loud, "HELL NO!" and for the first time, the Kyuubi's eyes went wide in surprise.

Naruto clenched his fists and said, "I am not staying away from Sakura-chan, not ever!" Kyuubi then smirked and brought his head down to Naruto's level and said, _**that is what I wanted to hear; only your determination is what will keep the lust at bay, however, it will grow by each passing second.**_ Naruto nodded and said, "I'll try my best, I don't want to hurt Sakura, not ever." Kyuubi nodded and finally Naruto left the mindscape. Naruto spoke, "I'll explain later." He gave Sakura a kiss, who returned it, before they headed off, knowing it was time for the first exam.

The team met up in the large room, and Naruto looked around the room, a bit surprised by the turn out. He then smiled at Sakura, who was at his right side and kissed her cheek, and Sasuke scowled, he wanted Sakura for himself, and began plotting for that. However, the exams started soon enough and the team was separated into three different rows. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the test and began to put his mind to the test. He was unaware of the impending doom about to happen, until it was too late.

Then it happened…

His heart stopped.

**OOC: **

Oh crap, Naruto's heart stopped! What could this mean? Who is behind it? All to be revealed NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 11: Legacy Learned IV

**Cry of The Rain**

**Legacy Learned IV**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Here comes the explanation of a deadly condition of Naruto, and the Second Exam's start, and A enemy appears! I don't own Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide as his heart stopped, and only but a second later, he collapsed. Sakura saw this and gasped, drawing attention to many. One of the proctors moved in to check Naruto, only to find him raising his head and saying, "I'm fine, just…something else." The people around, proctors and all, looked unconvinced, but the exam continued. Naruto kept quiet, but with his free hand clutched on his heart, growling to himself, "Why did this have to happen of all times, to me." He continued writing answers for the test. He felt his heart get closer, but ignored it, as he finished the best he could, when Ibiki gave the choice of leaving. Lucky for him, Sakura and Sasuke did not raise their hands. Then, came the surprise, and Ibiki announced those who had stayed, passed.

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he yelled out, "NANI!?!" much to the amusement of Ibiki and others. Ibiki spoke, "The whole first exam was to encourage you to cheat, to test your skills, the final question was to see who the confident ones were and who weren't." Naruto blinked and slowly nodded, and leaped from his seat about two feet when a purple haired woman came crashing in. The woman said, "I am Miratashi, Anko, and I am the second exam proctor!" Naruto and many others looked at her, and slowly nodded. Finally, the teams were sent off to prepare for the second exam. However, Naruto was forced to the hospital by Sakura, Kakashi, and Shizaru. As the doctors did the check up, they found a very horrible thing, something they knew would not go well over. As Sarutobi arrived to hear what the doctors had to say, they spoke with a grave voice, "It's some form of a disease we have yet to specify…"

Naruto's eyes widened and said, "What is it doing?" The doctors looked at each other and then spoke, "It is killing you, to be general, but to be specific, and It is stopping all functions of the heart, very slowly." All eyes went wide, except for the doctors, who looked sad they had to tell this news. Naruto said, "W-What!?! How did this happen?" Shizaru spoke, "I think it was when you took the senbon, one of them was poisoned." Naruto looked down at the floor, clenching his hands and he asked, "How long until I die?" The head doctor said, "At best, 3 years, at the least, a month." Shizaru's eyes narrowed and said, "Sarutobi, we need to get Tsunade here and quick." Sarutobi said, "During the training, you can go." Shizaru nodded and quickly left, as did Kakashi, leaving Sarutobi, Sakura, Naruto, and the doctors. Sakura hugged Naruto, tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and said, "It will be alright, Sakura-chan, they will find a cure." Sakura sobbed into Naruto's shoulders, not wanting to let go. Sarutobi beckoned the doctors to leave and spoke once they did, "Naruto, will you be able to continue the exams?" Naruto looked at Sarutobi said, "Yes." Sakura pulled back a bit, looking at her boyfriend in shock. She said, "No, Naruto-kun, you can't continue!" Naruto looked at her and said, "I have a month, Sakura, three years at best, I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead, and hugged her.

Sakura hugged back and said, "You baka…" Naruto chuckled and the couple left to go rest and talk. Sarutobi sighed and said, "Jiriyia, come out." Jiriyia once more came into view, having hidden himself outside. He said, "We'll need more then Tsunade working on curing Naruto." Sarutobi nodded and said, "I'll get the hospital working on a cure quick." Jiriyia sighed and said, "He is going to have some rough times, Sarutobi-sensei." Sarutobi nodded and said, "He will, but he will persevere, He is Minato's child." Jiriyia nodded and said, "How well do you think he'll fare in the forest?" Sarutobi said, "The question is, How well will the forest fare with Naruto's power?" Jiriyia's eyes narrowed and said, "You mean…" Sarutobi nodded and said, "It is happening faster, he isn't going to be who he is very longer."

**Meanwhile…**

As Naruto and Sakura lay in a field, looking at the stars, Naruto spoke, "Sakura-chan, I promise, We'll find a cure, and I don't want to die young." Sakura said, "I don't want you to die on me, period, Naruto-kun." She snuggled into him and laid there in his arms, until she felt Naruto shift and his lips touch hers. She smiled into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Naruto. The couple held out the kiss for a while before Naruto broke it and spoke, "I won't, I promise." And he smiled at her, before picking her up and appearing in her bedroom a second later. He laid her down, and they kissed one last time before Naruto said, "Good night, my blossom." which she replied with, "Good night, my prince." So, he was gone to his own home. He stripped his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror and saw his eyes were now becoming more and more of the Kyuubi's eyes. He shook his head and climbed into bed, falling to the sleep that he needed. He knew tomorrow would be a big time for his team, the start of the second exam.

**Next Morning, at the Forest of Death**

As teams arrived at the Forest of Death, Anko explained the whole detail, and Naruto was intrigued. He knew some teams would come for his, but they were underestimating his power, and Sakura's mind. Naruto got the scroll that was needed, a Heaven Scroll, and his team stood at the gate they were asked to stand at. He kissed Sakura's cheek and spoke to his team, "Let's do our best, alright?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded as the time ticked by. Finally, the exam started and the teams shot off into the forest. Naruto was leading when he heard something and twisted to the right as a kunai sailed past him. A lone Ame ninja lunged out, only to be stopped by a punch to the gut, from Naruto. Naruto then spoke, "**Water Fist Barrage**." His fist then pummeled into the Ame Ninja, who flew back out of sight. Naruto sighed and the team took a small rest. Naruto said, "We need to be on guard." Sasuke glared at him and said, "We know that, dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes and then he heard something. He sniffed the air and looked around.

A little too late, a female voice spoke, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa**." Naruto's eyes went wide and he grabbed his teammates and dived to the side as a huge wind blew, and made a path. At the origin of where the jutsu was said, stood a woman who was from Grass. She spoke to her teammates, "I'll handle the brats." She then licked her lips and began to walk forward. She smirked as she came into view of Team 7. Naruto turned his head and growled, standing in the way. He said, "I guess this will be a longer fight." The woman laughed and stared at the boy, and noticed his features and she thought, _So this is Minato's boy, This will be interesting_. She then spoke, "Of course, shall we?" Naruto nodded, before Kyuubi spoke to him.

_**Kid, look closely, Take a gander on who that really is, use your mind and your eyes**_

So Naruto did and his eyes went wide, seeing past the illusion. His worried thoughts were simple, _How could he be here, now of all times? Why is he here? _ He then looked at Sasuke and then looked at the woman and then the idea came to him and he shifted his stance. He growled and said, "Lets dance." The two lunged for each other and fought with Taijutsu, making no upper hand until Naruto did an uppercut punch, and then kicked to the stomach, sending the woman back. The woman pulled away from where she had hit and licked her lips and said, "Your very strong, boy." Naruto did not reply for a bit, just staring and then shifted his stances again. His eyes became brighter and he spoke, "I knew I'd meet you again…" He paused to let the woman narrow her eyes, as she knew she was truly figured out.

"Hello again, Orochimaru."


	13. Chapter 12: Legacy's Fall I

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy's Fall I**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: ** Here is the second arc of the Legacy series, Legacy's Fall. This will lead to Part 2 of the story. Legacy's Fall brings in Orochimaru, Itachi again, The Blue Moon, Gaara, and At the end, a Major death! I don't own Naruto

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "That easy?" Naruto nodded and lunged forward. The Snake Sanin and The Kyuubi Boy kept fighting in close range melee. Naruto then unleashed a flurry of fists, sending Orochimaru back. Naruto said, "Here for him, Orochimaru?" Orochimaru popped his neck and said, "Yes, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and said, "Seeing as you're a sanin, and I'm just a jinchuricki genin, this will be tough." Orochimaru smirked and knew very well that Naruto was just saying that to make people underestimate him. The two kept fighting until the team was standing together, and Orochimaru let out killing intent to freeze all three, working on all three. He threw three kunai, only to notice a second later, they were gone. He was not surprised and he looked around thinking on where they would be.

As the team hid, Naruto said, "That was too close." Sakura frowned, as her boyfriend had stabbed himself in the leg to free them. He smiled at her and said, "I'll be fine." She nodded, but then gasped and said, "Naruto, behind you!" Naruto turned to see a giant snake come at them, and he leaped out of the way, grasping his two teammates. Naruto growled and said, "Alright, that's enough." Soon as Orochimaru appeared with a giant snake again, Naruto drew his sword, Shiro Kitsune, and lunged at Orochimaru, who dodged. The fight raged on for a while, before Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side, facing Orochimaru trapped by wires. They nodded at each other, and in unison they spoke, "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" "**Katon: Gouka!**" and they blew out fire at Orochimaru. Orochimaru screamed in pain, his body burning away.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other, glad they could actually work together, that was, until something stopped them. It was killing intent, and from the tree, came Orochimaru, pulling away burned skin. He spoke a jutsu under his breath and his head flew forward, with a long neck, and bit both Naruto and Sasuke on the neck. When Orochimaru pulled away, he spoke, "You two will seek me for power sooner or later." Orochimaru then left the team, smirking. Sasuke and Naruto began to wither down, in pain. Marks appeared on their neck, Sasuke and Naruto both had a three comma symbol. Sakura was worried for her teammates, and with good spotting, took them to a hollow tree, putting wash cloths on their head.

She frowned as she sat by them and wondered what that man meant, and what those symbols were. She fell asleep beside the two teammates of hers. She snuggled into Naruto more, as he slept also. In the trees, 3 pairs of eyes watched the team sleep, waiting for morning to come. One of them spoke, "We're after the blonde boy and the Uchiha, kill the pink haired one." The other two nodded and they went to sleep themselves. Throughout the forest, teams fought, rested, and the likes. They had no idea of other events going down in the forest, but soon they would witness power if they were near, power of a corrupted demon. The Curse Seal was working its power into Sasuke and Naruto, slowly but surely.

As morning came, Sakura woke to three people landing. She looked over and saw three Oto ninjas. She tried to set off a trap, but they dodged the kunai that flew. She said, "Who are you!?" One of them chuckled and said, "Here for the boys, as given by Orochimaru-sama." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she walked forward to defend. She said, "You have to go through me." The males chuckled and one of them, wrapped up, spoke, "Zaku, kill the boys, Kin, take care of her." The other male and the only female walked forward. Zaku prepared to fire off a jutsu, as Kin grasped Sakura by the hair, and held her there and said, "Time to watch your team die." She smirked, while Sakura sobbed to herself. As Zaku fired off a jutsu from his hand vents, nothing was left, but someone appeared behind Kin, and someone behind Kin. The two gasped and were hit away as Sakura cut her own hair, and Zaku was sent crashing forward.

There stood Naruto and Sasuke, marked by little flame symbols across their face. The other male, Dosu, went wide eyed at what this meant. Naruto said, "It was a wrong move, trying to kill us, but an even worse move to hurt my girlfriend." He watched as Sasuke broke Zaku's arms, and he turned to Kin. He moved forward, at least until he was hugged by Sakura, who was crying into his back. The curse seal returned from its stage one and Sasuke's curse seal retreated soon after. Dosu threw them the scroll needed for the Team 7; he wasn't going to deal with these two boys. Team 7 began to move, Naruto using Sakura for support. He said, "Whatever it is on my neck, I have to get rid of it." Sakura nodded in agreement.

The team washed up and Naruto sat by Sakura, her in his arms. He kissed her neck and said, "I love you, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and said, "I love you too, Naruto-kun." They kissed for a short time, until Naruto heard something from Kyuubi, _**Kid, we have a problem, It's the Blue Moon, and it is tonight!**_ Naruto's eyes went wide, but he told Sakura, "Do not worry; it was just something Kyuubi told me, I'll tell you later." He smiled and nuzzled her again. The team moved forward after a few, and they made station in the forest again, as the moon began to rise. It was a blue moon, and Naruto cursed under his breath. He felt himself changing and clutched his chest as Kyuubi's influence began to take over him. He growled like a fox as Sakura found him, asking, "Naruto-kun, what is going on?" Naruto spoke, through gritted teeth, "The Blue Moon, I become like the Kyuubi, but in human form." He clutched the ground as changes continued to happen.

Sakura gasped and rushed to his side, only to find she was tackled, by Naruto with demonic eyes, but still blue. Naruto kissed her with a heated passion, pouring his love for her into that kiss. Sakura kissed back, trying to get Naruto to not go full out transformed, not knowing it was too late. Naruto pulled from the kiss and began to nip at her neck, earning a gasp and some soft moans from her. She said, "N-Naruto-kun, please…" Naruto continued, pinning her down, and moving to remove her clothes. She tried to fight it off, and let tears fill her eyes. Naruto grasped her shirt, but yipped in pain as a foot smashed into his face. Sakura sat up and saw Shizaru fighting off a Blue Moon Naruto. Shizaru said, "Sakura, when I say, tackle him with all you have." Sakura nodded, tears falling down her cheek.

Shizaru kicked Naruto back and said, "Now!" And Sakura tackled Naruto, hugging him and crying. Naruto's eyes went wide as the demonic influence left them, and he hugged Sakura. He kissed her forehead and said, "Forgive me, Sakura-chan." She spoke, as the tears began to stop, "I forgive you, Naruto-kun…" They kissed, despite the Blue Moon's effect on Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto and Sakura slept together, trying to forget the moment that had just happened. They knew Shizaru was watching over them, just in case it happened all over again. Shizaru muttered something and slept in the tree, on the branch. He grunted in his sleep, and knew it was far from over. Something in him stirred, a beast of some great power. He muttered, "Calm down you." Then, sleep overtook him for the rest of the night.

**Next Morning**

The team moved quickly, after wakening. Sakura however, was still tired, and being carried by Naruto on his back. Naruto sighed and said under his breath, "At least the blue moon is gone." He glanced at Sakura on his back, asleep, and smiled. The team got to the tower, with the other scroll. They entered, as Sakura woke. They opened the scrolls, to reveal Iruka. Iruka smiled and explained the situation, before the team moved on to the room. Finally all teams arrived and Sarutobi looked at all of them before explaining, "It seems we have a bit too many for the final exams, so we must go through elimination preliminaries. From there, we will see who moves on." The teams nodded and they moved to the balconies. Naruto smiled at Sakura, until many gasped. He blinked and looked around, before at the first match's call.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_Fuck_

Sabaku no Gaara versus Uzumaki Naruto was on the board for first match.


	14. Chapter 13: Legacy's Fall II

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy's Fall II**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Here is the Gaara versus Naruto match, with an arrival of Itachi into Konoha! Also, the major death is in Part 5 of Legacy's Fall.

Naruto leaped down into the arena and faced Gaara. He shifted his feet and waited, watching. The match started and Naruto shot at Gaara, aiming to strike, but sand protected him. Naruto jumped back and frowned, knowing this wouldn't be easy. He looked at everyone and knew he had to let them see his true training. He then shifted stances of his body and said, "Send it, Gaara." Sand launched at him, but it didn't hit him, as he was gone before it hit. He began to move quickly and Gaara had a surprised face, as Naruto's attacks almost hit him. Then, Naruto came in and said, "**KAZIKEN!**" and with a fire covered fist, he hit Gaara, backwards, making him skid back. Kankuro's eyes narrowed and he said out loud, "He hit Gaara…that never happens." Naruto grinned and said, "Is that the best you—"He didn't finish as sand blasted into him, sending him into the air. Then, sand smashed him into the ground, causing a small crater.

Sakura grasped the railing and said, "Naruto-kun!" Shizaru spoke from beside her, "He is fine, watch." When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing there, his chakra flowing around him like an aura. Shizaru smirked and said, "He isn't holding back." Naruto then jumped back onto the statue's hands. He looked as everyone watched him and looked at Shizaru. Shizaru grinned and said, "Show them, Naruto, and Show them what you have." Naruto smirked and then pulled up his pant legs, and revealed seals on his ankles. He released them and then removed his shirt, making many go wide eyed. His body was scarred, but it was charged with chakra. He was gone a second later, and he appeared before Gaara, and punched him, and began to do multiple strikes at once, and Gaara was getting angrier.

Naruto then jumped back and then launched at Gaara, spinning, in a fast rotation. He spoke, "**WATER FANG!**" His attack hit Gaara dead on, into the ground. Naruto jumped back, breathing hard. He grinned, until Gaara's body broke down. His eye's widened, and then, Gaara rose behind him. Before he could react, sand blasted him into a wall, and pounded into him. Naruto kept on getting hit, over and over, making Sakura worry. Naruto was then thrown forward, then up, and then down. Naruto clenched his teeth and got up. Gaara had a demented look and Naruto knew he had to go far to stop him. He closed his eyes, for just a minute, before he opened them, glowing with brighter blue eyes. He shifted stances and said, "**Cry of the Rain: Ninjutsu!**" Shizaru's eyes narrowed and he knew Gaara was screwed now.

Naruto formed hand seals quickly and said, "**Water Dragon Blast**!" A dragon of water shot at Gaara, from no source. Gaara was hit, and sent skidding back again. Naruto then burst forward and said, "**Water Fist Barrage**" and struck Gaara over and over. Naruto flipped and kicked Gaara into the air and leaped up after him. He began to spin, with a much higher rotation speed, and he spoke, "**Water Fang!**" and slammed right into Gaara. Gaara and Naruto crashed on the ground, both weakened and hurt. Naruto had used a mighty load of chakra, and needed rest. He struggled to get up and said, "I-I won." Then, sand smashed into him, and he flew forward, Gaara was mad, and sent his sand forward. Naruto looked at it and closed his eyes, he couldn't let this happen, not now.

He then opened his eyes, now turned blood red, and was gone, with a swirl of red chakra. Naruto was before Gaara and he had red chakra at his fist, a lot of it. He growled out, with a harmonized voice with Kyuubi, "_**Fox Fire Fist!**_" He punched Gaara in the face, as the red chakra became red flames, and sent Gaara back into the statue. Naruto's eyes returned to normal, and he fell to one knee. He was declared the winner, and he collapsed finally, getting rest. Medical ninjas carried him off. Sakura looked at Shizaru and said, "What did Naruto just do?" Shizaru chuckled and said, "Showed us what he can do." Sakura smiled and nodded. She rushed off to see Naruto before her match.

After her match, she sat by his bedside as he rested. She ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'm glad I got to know you, Naruto-kun." She smiled to herself and kissed his forehead. She glanced behind her, seeing Sarutobi and Shizaru. Shizaru said, "It appears his bloodline has changed due to something, I'll have to look into it." Sarutobi nodded and said, "He fought well today, and so did you, Sakura." Sakura smiled at her Hokage and nodded. She then looked at Naruto and said, "There were people on the bridge, Why were they there?" Shizaru sighed and looked at Sarutobi, who nodded. Shizaru said, "Uchiha Itachi and his partner were there for the beast inside Naruto, they are a part of a group called Akatsuki. The group is after the great nine bijuu." Sakura frowned and nodded

Shizaru said, "And I'm afraid to say that two Akatsuki are en route to Konohagakure as we speak. I have a hunch it is Itachi again." Sakura looked at Shizaru and said, "Who could fight against them?" Shizaru pondered and said, "Naruto, using Cry of the Rain, for a while, Hatake Kakashi, Me, Sarutobi, and an old friend of mine." Sakura nodded again and said, "I'll protect Naruto-kun, as much as I can." Shizaru chuckled and he said, "Well, I must be off." Sarutobi nodded and the two left the couple to be. Sakura climbed in the medical bed, close to Naruto, and snuggled into him. The lights went off, and she smiled to herself. She loved her boyfriend, and would protect him to her own death, that was for certain. However, she did not know of the death coming upon one close to her.

**Nearing Konohagakure**

Two figures, in cloaks and straw hats, moved towards the Konohagakure gates. The men at the gates had tried to stop them, but were killed. One of them had the Sharingan, and one was shark-like. The shark man said, "Itachi-san, how will we capture him this time?" Itachi did not speak until they moved off towards a river and he stared at it. He was trying to think, he knew they needed a way to get to the boy. He then smirked beneath the cloak and hat and said, "There is a way, someone we must target." Kisame blinked and said, "Who?"

"The pink haired girl is who."


	15. Chapter 14: Legacy's Fall III

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy's Fall III**

**Jutsus**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Here it is, the start of the finish of Legacy's Fall and the end of Part 1 of Cry of the Rain.

**Days After Naruto's Fight**

Naruto and Sakura were standing by the flowing river, watching it, in a peaceful mood. Naruto smiled at Sakura and said, "I'm glad you joined me." Sakura smiled back and said, "Of course, Naruto-kun." He nodded and looked at the water and said, "The fight with Gaara taught me how far I'll have to take it on certain enemies." He frowned and said, "I just can't think of how I'd have to go against Itachi." Sakura frowned and hugged Naruto, laying her head on his shoulder and said, "Your strong, smart, and you always protect your friends, You'll come up with something." Naruto smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I will." However, he heard footsteps and looked to where they were coming from and his eyes narrowed.

He pushed Sakura behind him, as he moved forward, growling. Sakura looked at him and then to whom he was staring at and gasped. It was Uchiha Itachi and Kisame, walking towards them. Naruto said, "You bastards were bold enough to come here, huh?" Itachi stared at Naruto and said, "We are here to capture you, come peacefully and we will not do harm." Naruto looked at Sakura and then Itachi and shifted his footing. He smirked and said, "I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I won't go peacefully, not now, not ever." He then shot forward at Itachi, and Kisame merely watched with amusement. Naruto was about to strike Itachi when he felt a knee smash into his stomach, causing him to double over. He was then punched backwards, as the jounins arrived. Naruto got up and said, "Itachi is _**MINE!**_" He finished the sentence off with his mixed voice as his eyes began to tint with blood red. He got on all fours and said nothing, just staring at Itachi.

Shizaru nodded and looked at Kisame, who stepped to the sidelines to watch. Shizaru nodded at the jounins, who did the same, but to be on guard. Naruto charged at Itachi, to get hit again, onto the water. Itachi leaped onto the water and stared at him. Naruto stood and the tint of blood red left his eyes. Naruto said, "Very well, I'll use my own power." Itachi nodded, knowing this would be worth it for him. Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate his chakra. He slowly opened his eyes as his hands made a chain of hand seals. Itachi's eyes narrowed, as he couldn't follow the speed. Naruto then made the final seal, of a snake. Naruto spoke, "**Uzumaki Technique: Lightning Fist Barrage**." Naruto gathered lightning to his fists and charged at Itachi, with enough of a boost to actually hit him. Naruto unleashed the barrage, sending Itachi back into the railing, only to poof, revealing it was a clone. Naruto cursed as Itachi surrounded him with more clones. Naruto sighed and lowered his arms, but smirked. At that moment, he announced, "**Exploding Clone Technique**" and he exploded, making Shizaru smirk.

Naruto and Itachi appeared again on the water, and they both were getting serious. Naruto then felt his heart beat hard and clutched his chest, coughing out blood. Sakura gasped and ran over to the rail and cried out, "Naruto-kun! Get out of there!" Naruto said, "No, I have to fight, I have to challenge myself." Sakura frowned, tears coming to her eyes. Naruto then began to draw out his bloodline, his eyes gleaming. He said,  
"**Cry of the Rain**" and he shifted his footing again. Itachi merely watched and said, "Your girl seems to be worried about you." Naruto nodded and said, "Of course, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die here, but At least it will be fighting someone who I respect in a way." Itachi nodded and brought off his cloak for the first time.

Naruto then said, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Blast!**" A large water dragon burst out from the water and lunged at Itachi, who countered with, "**Grand Fireball Technique.**" The fire met the water, and made steam. Naruto shot forward and as he reached Itachi, he said, "**Water Bullet…Barrage**" He then began to blast out a barrage of the Water Bullet jutsu. Itachi skidded back and finally the barrage stopped as Naruto came up to Itachi and uppercut him. Itachi chuckled lightly, knowing this kid was far more powerful then he was letting loose. His thoughts were switched when Naruto slammed his fists into Itachi's stomach, both together. Itachi crashed into the water, and Naruto landed a few feet away, breathing hard as his condition began to easily tire him.

Naruto watched Itachi as he got up and nodded to himself. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He knew what he had to do to end this and quick, before his condition killed him. He opened his eyes and his gleam was bigger now, making Shizaru's eyes widen and he whispered, "Oh crap… Is it happening now?" Naruto's chakra then flared like mad, causing every to brace themselves. Naruto said, "Too long has this battle gone on, now its time to end it." Naruto formed a hand seal and said, "**Shadow Clone Technique**" and a clone appeared beside him. Naruto smiled at Itachi and said, "It was a pleasure to battle you." Itachi nodded, and prepared for what was to come.

Naruto then held his hand to the clone and they began a procedure, working their hands. Everyone's eyes widened as they recognized the technique. Kakashi said, "Nani!? He knows that technique!" Sakura watched Naruto with amazement, worry, and joy, as now her boyfriend was showing off a technique that he most likely held as his trump card. Naruto smirked as he blasted forward with the swirling sphere. Itachi watched his movements and sidestepped the sphere, and summoned a katana, and stabbed Naruto through the back, only to have that Naruto poof, making his eyes widen as he heard a voice and felt something smash into him. He realized that he had been fooled and smiled to himself.

He heard Naruto's voice say one last thing before getting hit…

"**RASENGAN**!"


	16. Chapter 15: Legacy's Fall IV

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy's Fall IV**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **How'd you like the Rasengan cliff hanger? Well here is part four of the Legacy's Fall, and where Itachi gets serious.

Everyone's jaw dropped in amazement as Itachi smashed into the railing from the Rasengan. There, Naruto stood, grinning and breathing hard as his condition with his heart got worse. Sakura said, "YATTA That is my Naruto-kun!" Shizaru chuckled and shook his head, _So he finally mastered it, Minato-san_. He then noticed Itachi poof and the others noticed too. Naruto felt something behind him, but was too late as fire burned into his back. He howled in pain and Sakura gasped as Itachi stood there. Naruto's back was burned into now. He lay on the water, breathing harder now. He clutched his chest as his heart did another very short stop.

He got up, slowly and turned. He then shifted his footing and said, "Nice sneak attack, Itachi." Itachi then went to Mangekyo Sharingan, making Kakashi yell out, "Don't look into his eyes!" Naruto did, smirking. Itachi said, "**Tsukyomi.**" Naruto was dragged into the world of Tsukyomi, tied up to a crucifix. Naruto watched as Itachi moved close to him and said, "You will now experience getting stabbed for 72 hours." He was about to, when Naruto laughed and let it come, as he was stabbed in the world of Tsukyomi.

Itachi then felt the world shatter before the time was up and he saw Naruto on his hands and knees, breathing hard, and he noticed something, Naruto had coughed blood.

Itachi watched curiously as Naruto began to stand, his body shaking. Naruto cursed under his breath and said, "Mangekyo Sharingan, eh?" Itachi nodded as Naruto chuckled and said, "I should tell you that I'm dieing, so no Kyuubi for you." Itachi's eyes widened at what he said, as did the other eyes watching the battle. Naruto shifted his footing, as he coughed more blood, his condition getting worse. Naruto began to draw out Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto said, "If I'm going out, I better go out with a bang…" He laughed and said, "Itachi, Don't hold back." He then formed hand seals and drew blood from his thumb and smashed his hand on the water. He spoke loudly, "**SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!**" Everyone went wide eyed, even Shizaru. A giant explosion of smoke erupted from the water.

When it cleared, there was a red haired female, in a kimono. She spoke, "_**Naruto-kun summoned me, in human form…**_" Itachi stared at this woman and noticed the nine fox tails and the blood red eyes. He said, "So you are the Kyuubi, in human form?" The female nodded and said, "_**That I am, Uchiha**_." She then watched Naruto collapse and she picked him up, putting him on her back and said, "_**He is too close to death to be used, so leave now before I unleash my Onijutsu on you.**_" Itachi nodded and beckoned to Kisame, and they left, quickly, knowing it was too late for them, for now. Kyuubi turned to the others and said, "_**Thank you, Shizaru and Sakura-san, for being there for Naruto-kun. I must take him away, for him to even have a chance to live. I will return with him in 3 years, be waiting on this day at the gates.**_" Sakura and Shizaru nodded, as Sakura was in tears, she just sobbed, a bit happy that she'd see her Naruto-kun another day.

Kyuubi leapt away and moved quickly through the village. Naruto groaned on her back and Kyuubi smiled to herself. She made it out of the gates and her speed was going unmatched. She sighed and said to herself, "_**Hang on, Naruto, It won't be long…**_" She glanced back to the boy on her back and knew what she had to do. She wasn't afraid of doing it; it was her being afraid of the consequences for giving Naruto access to so much power, so much knowledge. She arrived at a tall, spiral mountain, and began making her trek up the mountain. It took an hour before she got to the top and she entered. She lit up the torches around the room.

In the middle was a bed, with a statue beside it. Kyuubi laid Naruto on the bed and began going through several steps, drawing her blood and his blood and putting it in small cups, and those cups in the statue's hands. She frowned to herself as she moved around, still at work. Naruto coughed roughly, but was too tired to say anything. Kyuubi smiled at his determination to keep going and finally had everything set up and formed three hand seals and said, "_**Onijutsu: Hanyou Birthing!**_" The statue's eyes glowed and strange rumblings began to happen, as the statue moved its hands and mixed Kyuubi's blood, with Naruto's blood. It then raises a hand, grabbing the cup and put it to Naruto's lips. Naruto obeyed, and he drank down the new blood. He coughed, but it was lighter, and then the spasms came. Kyuubi watched as Naruto howled in pain, wracking around, as his body changed.

Kyuubi sat by him and held him close, in an embrace. Naruto's features began to change, very noticeable changes too, as he began to calm down. His hair grew longer, and his whisker marks disappeared. His left eye became blood red and he gained fox like canines, and his pupils became like they were under the influence of the Kyuubi. His nails sharpened and his body matured. His features started to define out, as his legs flexed out and changed for speed. The curse seal on his neck pulsed, and then, was replaced by a circle of nine tails. His back became marked with giant blood red marks and symbols. Finally, the changes were done as night arrived and Kyuubi ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Naruto opened his eyes, slowly, and said, "T-Thank you, Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi nodded and said, "_**Anything for you, Naruto-kun.**_" Naruto smiled at her and moved from her embrace and stood up, stretching. Kyuubi blushed, realizing how handsome Naruto had become.

Naruto sniffed the air and said, "Kyuubi-chan, you said 3 years, why?" Kyuubi giggled and said, "_**Dense Naruto-kun, you're a Hanyou now, you need training for the Onijutsu, and um…how to be a good mate.**_" Naruto realized what she said and then a second later, "Nani!? Learn how to be a good mate? Why?" Kyuubi shifted in the bed and said, "_**When I did the Onijutsu, it made you and me Mates, I am sorry.**_" Naruto sat on the bed and said, "What about Sakura-chan." He looked at Kyuubi, who began to grin deviously. Naruto got the idea, "Kyuubi-chan, you naughty woman, you think she'll share?" Kyuubi smirked and said, "_**Of course, who wouldn't want to share a hunk like you with a beautiful woman**_" Naruto laughed and said, "We'll see, but I guess I have to accept you as my mate, can't be that bad." He winked at her, making Kyuubi blush, and then pull him towards her, crashing her lips upon his. Naruto was shocked but then kissed back.

Naruto broke the kiss shortly after and said, "After we get done training with Onijutsu, I will mate with you, my word." Kyuubi pouted and said, "_**Alright, Naruto-kun.**_" Naruto laughed and got in the bed, as Kyuubi snuggled up to him. The new couple fell asleep in the embrace of the night. The statue, having been there, stared upon the two and whispered to itself, "_This kid will change the world…Don't you agree…?_" Voices spoke up, as 9 shadows gathered around the bed and the statue, watching the couple. They had put some sort of sound barrier around the bed, so they could not hear the shadows and the statue. One voice spoke, "The kid has great potential, but will he use it?" Another voice replied, "Of course, and if he doesn't, we'll just have to force it from him." The 9 voices chuckled in unison at this, as the statue lost its life. One voice spoke again, "How will he be realized as what Minato-san wanted him to be seen as." At this, all went quiet. Finally, the supposed leader spoke…

"Simply, we attack Konoha and kill his girl."

**OOC:**

Alright, this chapter might confuse a lot of you, and make some of you mad. I was adding a bit of fantasy with a statue coming to life. But it is my story, so give me that. Yes, it is NaruSaku in part 1, but once I start Part II, it'll be , which will be fun. Who are the nine figures? That and more comes after Part II has started.


	17. Chapter 16: Legacy's Fall V

**Cry of the Rain**

**Legacy's Fall V**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Here is the end to Part 1 of Cry of the Rain, Explanation on the Onijutsu, and what it means to be a Hanyou.

**Next Day**

Naruto was meditating while Kyuubi slept into the day. His ears twitched as he heard Kyuubi yawn and get up. He opened his eyes and turned, smiling at Kyuubi. He spoke softly, "Morning, Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi smiled back as she yawned, and came up behind Naruto, crouching to his level and kissing his cheek. She finally spoke, "_**Morning, my Naruto-kun.**_" Naruto stood, Kyuubi still latched onto him and he spoke, "So, explain me, what is this whole Onijutsu and Hanyou deal?" Kyuubi moved and sat on the bed, stretching her legs. Naruto sat beside her, looking at her with a curious face. Kyuubi cleared her throat and said, "Onijutsu are, as stated, demon techniques. They are destructive when in offense, and almost unbreakable in defense. Thanks to me, you are able to use multiple Onijutsu because of my chakra, and your large chakra pool." Naruto nodded, getting the idea.

Kyuubi continued with her explanation, "However, Onijutsu are also the most dangerous if go by ranking. An S-Ranked Onijutsu could possibly level a whole village, and have damage on you." Naruto nodded, taking this all to mind. Kyuubi then spoke, "Now, Hanyou are very powerful creatures, Half-demon, Half-human." Naruto blinked and said, "So, I'm no longer human." Kyuubi spoke up, "Not full blooded human anyway." Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, go on…" Kyuubi nodded and continued, "Hanyou have a large chakra source, and certain animalistic traits and senses. Your senses are much better then a human, like the smell and hearing." Naruto nodded, having already noticed that. Kyuubi continued once more, "Hanyou are also faster and smarter, they can essentially intercept someone using Shunshin if they don't do something stupid."

Naruto rubbed his chin and said, "Alright, so what traits change?" Kyuubi shrugged and said, "Various, Naruto-kun. Your whole body changed to fit certain things, and the training we'll be going through." Naruto nodded and said, "Alright." Kyuubi smiled at him and said, "The training will be hard, but I have confidence that you'll prevail through it." Naruto smiled back and said, "I do too, because I never give up, no matter what." Kyuubi giggled and said, "Good, Your stamina will also come in use later." She winked at him, making him blush. Naruto then stood and stretched his back. He said, "I'm ready for the training." Kyuubi smirked and said, "Very well, **Onijutsu: Demon Realm.**" The two were transported to a warped realm, and Naruto looked around, amazed.

He said, "Wow." Kyuubi laughed and said, "This is another realm we have access to, where your training will be done." Naruto nodded and said, "Very well then." Kyuubi nodded and said, "Alright, We will be in here for three years, remember this, as time will pass for 30 years in here." Naruto blinked and said, "30 years?" Kyuubi nodded and said, "Yes, but you essentially will only age mentally 30 years, while physically you'll age 3 years." Naruto nodded and said, "Then let us begin, Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi sneered and said, "Don't think it'll ever be easy." And that's when the training began. Naruto had no idea what his three years would hold in store for him.

**Meanwhile…**

In Konoha, a meeting was being held, of the council, Shizaru, Sakura, Kakashi, and a man with a face mask. Sarutobi spoke, "What will we do about Naruto's match in one month?" Shizaru said, "I could Henge myself as him." Sarutobi rubbed his chin and said, "It could work…" Sakura spoke up, "But everyone knows me and Naruto-kun are a couple." Sarutobi frowned and said, "Shizaru, you will pose as Naruto, Kakashi, you will act like your training him and him only." Kakashi nodded and then said, "What about Yamato?" Sarutobi spoke, "He'll keep guard during the exams, to make sure no foul harm comes to Sakura while Naruto isn't around." Kakashi nodded and everyone left.

Sarutobi sat in his chair and sighed, muttering, "I am getting too old for this crap." He shook his head and turned his chair to look out at Konoha. He pondered on things he usually did since learning Naruto had left with Kyuubi. To think that Naruto could summon the beast inside of him was an amazing feat. Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Jiriyia, Naruto is an interesting kid, isn't he?" Jiriyia, who had been hiding against the wall, dropped his cover and said, "He is indeed, able to summon Kyuubi and such is a grand feat for anyone." Sarutobi nodded, speaking, "I wonder what Kyuubi is doing for him to make him stronger and able to live." Jiriyia shrugged and said, "Who knows, at least for now, there is no Akatsuki worry." Sarutobi nodded and said, "True." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, thinking more.

Sarutobi spoke, "How comes the search for Tsunade?" Jiriyia said, "Have yet to find her yet, but I should have her soon." Sarutobi nodded and said, "Good, she'll be my replacement, just in case." Jiriyia nodded and left Sarutobi to his musings. Jiriyia sighed to himself and shook his head, muttering something about Tsunade being someone not to anger. He shrugged to himself and looked to the Hokage Mountain, to his student's stone face and said, "Minato, your son has yet to be recognized, Guide him, for I fear that something will make him go astray from his path. He then left, to do some research and the likes that of the Frog Sage. He knew it was going to be a long three years and it would bother the many shinobi who knew Naruto.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto was hard at work, as Kyuubi watched over him training and she smiled at his determination. She heard footsteps and sighed, "He is getting stronger already, and his intelligence is already meeting the standards of the Nara boy." Someone behind her grunted and nodded. Kyuubi spoke, "He'll be ready in three years, and I gave you my word." Then, the voice of the person behind Kyuubi spoke out, "I hope you're right on this boy, Kyuubi, He has a lot coming towards him once the three years are up." Kyuubi nodded and spoke, "I know, He'll have a lot of things on his shoulder, especially with the Akatsuki after him." The person behind her gave a dark chuckle and said, "You have yet to tell him, eh?" Kyuubi rolled her eyes and said, "Patience is the key, you know…" She glanced back to the man behind her. The man snorted and said, "I know…"

The man looked upon Naruto and his eyes stared deeply upon him. It seemed the man was studying Naruto. The man smirked and said, "Hn, so he is already nearing on that level of power…" Kyuubi nodded and said, "Yes, he is, at a good pace." The man nodded and his dark eyes stared still at Naruto and he gave his next words.

"He'll have to be strong if he wishes to earn his dreams."

Kyuubi rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh please, Kirua-san, He is a Hanyou now."

The man snorted and turned, beginning to leave, but gave his final words

"But how well can he best against the Shichibi Hanyou?"


	18. Chapter 17: Interlude to Part II

**Cry of the Rain**

**The Return**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (While in Naruto's Mindscape)**_

**OOC: **Here it is, folks, PART II of the Cry of the Rain, the 17th Chapter!

**3 Years Pass**

It had been three years now, since Naruto began his training and many things happened. Naruto aged his 3 years physically and 30 years mentally. He grew stronger, faster, and essentially better. Now it was the day for him to return, and he was proud to return stronger then he was. Near Konoha, two figures warped into reality. One wore a flame red cloak with black writing and such; another wore a blood red cloak. They both moved towards the gates of Konoha, silently and slowly. The one with the flame red cloak spoke, "Kyuu-chan, you think she'll accept me with me being what I look like?" The blood red cloak figure giggled and said, "Do not worry, young one, she will if she loves you." The other figure nodded as they moved past the people at the gate. One of them said, "Halt…Who are you?"

The figures looked at them and the one with the flame red cloak spoke, "I am the Heir to the Yondaime, Uzumaki Naruto." And then, they were gone, in a red flash. The two were actually moving at high speeds towards the Hokage's place. Naruto grinned beneath his hood and said, "Let's do this Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi smirked and nodded as they increased the speed, and finally got to the Hokage's door. Naruto then opened it, to see a blonde woman behind the desk, with a pink haired girl talking to her. Naruto said, "Nani? Where is the Old man?" The blonde woman's eyes twitched and she said, "Who are you, first of all?" Naruto lowered his head and chuckled. He moved his hands, removing his cloak, and the pink haired girl gasped. He raised his head to reveal his one sapphire and one blood red eye. He spoke, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Heir to Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato!" He smiled at the pink haired girl, who then tackled him in a hug. The couple shared a kiss as Sakura hugged him hard. Naruto finally broke the kiss and said, "I missed you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and said, "I missed you too, my Naruto-kun." He smiled and then said, "Oh, Who is the blonde woman." Sakura giggled and said, "That is the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, one of Sarutobi's students." Naruto sniffed the air and his sapphire gleamed for a second before he nodded, knowing. He let Sakura get off him and he said to Tsunade, "Glad we have you as a Hokage." He bowed and then Kyuubi poofed, returning to Naruto's mindscape. Naruto flexed his fingers and such, and Sakura noticed all the changes. Naruto said, "I'll explain later." He then sniffed the air again and he sighed, "Kakashi, Jiriyia, Shizaru, You better appear now." The three warped in from hidden cloaks and they all chuckled. Naruto said, "Well since the people I have to explain it to be here…" He cleared his throat and he stared at all of them. He spoke, "I am what you may call a Hanyou, a Half-Demon. It was a forbidden technique that Kyuubi knows that made me this.

He then continued, "I am faster, stronger, smarter, and I have a natural affinity for Katon, Suiton, and Fuuton, I've been working on Katon and Fuuton more, to make destruction." Kakashi chuckled and said, "Might you need training on any of those?" Naruto nodded and said, "I wish to add an element to the Rasengan." The grownups all narrowed their eyes. Shizaru said, "So, you're wishing to make the Rasengan more powerful?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, Kyuubi taught me the basics, but I need your help, Kakashi." Then Jiriyia asked, "How many tails?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Despite the fact I'm a half-demon, I can only go five tails." This time, everyone went wide eyed. Naruto shrugged and said, "Ja ne, going to spend some time with Sakura-chan." He then picked up Sakura bridal style and they appeared in a grassy field

She giggled as she was laid down on the grass and crawled onto, being kissed. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto broke the kiss and smelled her hair and said, "Mmmn, I missed you so much, my blossom." Sakura smiled and said, "I missed you too, my Kitsune." Naruto chuckled and he nuzzled her, kissing her cheek, then moving down to her neck, making Sakura gasp and gave him more access to her neck. He smirked as he heard her moan softly and then said, "I would give you more, but we're only 15." Sakura nodded and they kissed again. Naruto held her close while keeping his lips upon hers. Finally he broke it and said, "But…I have an idea, forgive me, Sakura-chan." He moved his lips to her neck and using a silent Onijutsu, he bit into her neck, like a vampire would, but this was doing something else. Naruto began to feed her the Oni chakra he held, and it gathered on a spot of her neck, making a kanji for Fox. He pulled away and licked at the bite mark, making it heal.

Sakura looked at him, and he spoke, "I marked you as mine…It is one of my…techniques." She nodded, dazed a bit. He picked her up and smiled down at her, as the effects took place. He ran towards the village, entering it quickly and moved towards an empty house that Shizaru had bought for him, and entered it silently, laying Sakura on a bed as the marking changed her to fit the needs. She would become a bit more overprotective of Naruto, and surely be a bit more fox like. Naruto then bit his thumb and whispered, "**Summoning Technique**." A poof of smoke appeared as he slammed his hand down upon the floor and there was the human Kyuubi again. Naruto said, "I gave her the mark, what will change?" Kyuubi sat on the bed and said, "She'll become protective of you, especially near females." Naruto's face dropped and he said, "Okay…"

Kyuubi continued, "She'll have certain animal like attributes, like purring when happy or pleased." Naruto blinked and nodded, waiting for everything else. Kyuubi watched Naruto and said, "She will also have increased speed, and should you lose control when you use my power, she'll be the only one you won't be able to harm." Naruto nodded, relieved to hear this and said, "Anything else, Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi tapped her chin and thought on that and finished, "Oh, and When the Blue Moon comes again, you two will be in heat, and much stronger, so prepare to mate." Naruto sighed and nodded. He said, "Thank you, Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi nodded and said, "When are you going to do it?" Naruto sighed and said, "I don't know, we're 15, and doing that kind of thing this fast seems wrong." Kyuubi sighed and said, "Love is always the key in this, Naruto-kun, but I'll leave you to your musings." She disappeared back into the seal. Naruto stood by the window, looking out to Konoha, and sighed. He reached in his right pocket and pulled out a black box, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

He whispers a few words

"I will know when the time is right."


	19. Chapter 18: The Student's Power

**Cry of the Rain**

**Student's Power!**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (In Naruto's Mind)**_

**OOC: **Welcome to the 18th Chapter! Naruto versus Kakashi and a bit more is this chapter

Naruto yawned as he and Sakura arrived to the training field, and for the first time, Kakashi was there, waiting for them. Naruto gave Sakura a brief kiss and said, "I'll be fighting him alone, as I'm sure he has seen your power." Sakura nodded, giggling and nuzzled Naruto. Naruto broke away and walked towards Kakashi. Kakashi said, "So one on one, eh?" Naruto nodded and was quick in forming the hand seals, speaking with a quick voice, "**Onijutsu: Inferno!**" He blew out a large mass of fire at Kakashi, who cursed and leapt into the air to dodge, only to get smashed down by Naruto, into the ground. Naruto landed and he chuckled, seeing that Kakashi had done the replacement technique. He closed his eyes and listened to all around him. He shifted his footing and then raised his fist up and then smashed it down on the earth, and it broke open, revealing Kakashi about to pull Naruto beneath the earth.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned, kicking Kakashi up, and then leaping up and smashing his fists down upon Kakashi, to reveal it was a clone at the last minute. Naruto sighed and said, "Stop playing games, Kakashi." He looked around and charged into the forest, and knew very well that Tsunade, Jiriyia, and Sakura were watching from branches. Jiriyia said, "He sure is destructive." Tsunade nodded and said, "That he is." Jiriyia chuckled and said, "Kakashi doesn't stand a chance with this Naruto." He shook his head as they moved to continue watching. They came upon Naruto and Kakashi engaging in Taijutsu. Naruto quickly pounded Kakashi into a tree and then delivered a final kick to the chest, making the tree break. Kakashi groaned in pain and was getting up when he heard Naruto again, "**Onijutsu: Demon Fist Barrage!**" He then felt a barrage of fists slam into him.

Naruto leaped back after the jutsu and Kakashi leapt off, towards the river. Naruto chased after him and Kakashi stopped, turning around and formed the hand seals, announcing a jutsu, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" A giant water dragon rose from the river and dived at Naruto, who smirked and shifted his footing, and then said, "**Katon: Kitsune Gouka!"** He blew out purple fire at the dragon, causing steam to explode out at the two jutsus meeting. Naruto then crouched on all fours, sniffing the air. He sucked in air and said, "**Fuuton: Wind Pressure Bullet!**" His stomach expanded and then sunk in as he fired off multiple bullets in different directions. Finally a splash of water made him leap out of the steam and at Kakashi, as Naruto slammed into him. Naruto grinned and finally said, "**Rasengan!**" and slammed the sphere technique into Kakashi, making the jounin fly through trees. Naruto looked up to see it was still day.

He walked forward, only to have to dodge a fire technique. He looked around and then into the trees, to see Kakashi finally using the Sharingan. Naruto then smirked, crouching again and he said, "**Onijutsu: Fox Fang!**" He then launched at Kakashi and began rotating, and finally become a red colored version of Kiba's Fang over Fang. Kakashi cursed and leapt into the air, only to have Naruto track him from behind. Kakashi barely dodged the next hit, and finally was struck in the stomach by the Fox Fang technique. Naruto landed on all fours, and Kakashi landed on the ground on his two feet. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Let us finish this off, Raikiri versus my deadliest technique." Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he nodded, shifting into position, forming the hand seals and gathering the chakra. Lightning began to crackle in his arm, and make a swirl around him.

Naruto stood up and opened his eyes. He formed a chain of eighteen hand seals, and he said nothing, as he shifted his hands, and began to gather chakra to both palms, as two spheres of chakra were made. One was infused with the Kyuubi's chakra, one with pure chakra. He then merged them as one, and it became a larger sphere, swirling with chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra. The two charged in at each other, both giving out a yell, "**RAIKIRI**!" and "**TWIN CHAKRA RASENGAN!**" were heard as the attacks collided, and chakra, among other things, exploded outwards, as the attacks clashed. Finally, the Twin Chakra Rasengan won out and Kakashi was sent way back. Naruto's hands were burned, and he was nearly out of chakra, at least of his. He got to all fours and burst forward to Kakashi, and stopped, not even hurting him. He said, "Give up, Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded, dazed by the attack that had blasted him through trees. Naruto helped him up and smiled at him and spoke, "Good fight, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded at him.

Naruto didn't get two inches away from Kakashi before Sakura glomped him, kissing him. He kissed back, chuckling in his head. He knew that she had changed a bit after he marked her. He broke the kiss and said, "Sakura-chan, resist your urges." He winked at her, making her blush and said, "Alright, Naruto-kun." Naruto then carried her on his back, towards his home. All in the meantime, the ones closest to Naruto were having a chat at the training field. Shizaru spoke from the shadows, "He is getting stronger. Will he be able to fight against Akatsuki?" Kakashi sighed and said, "He fought against Itachi for minutes, so I'm sure he could last." Jiriyia took his chance to speak up, "The question is, what about his bloodline and the new Onijutsu?" Shizaru spoke, "His bloodline is going to go all out sooner or later, He'll be a god amongst men almost, as for the Onijutsu, I'm sure they will be a asset to him." Kakashi nodded and said, "So, what will we do?"

Shizaru rubbed his chin and said, "We need to make a new team for him, his level of power is much stronger then most jounin, he might be the only one to stand up against the Sanin and Akatsuki." Jiriyia nodded and said, "We could use Tenzo, Kakashi, and I to train him in private." Shizaru paced and began to think. He said, "Who will be his teammates?" Tsunade spoke up, "Sakura is his teammate currently, we can't separate them, or Naruto might hurt the village." All the men nodded and Jiriyia said, "We could add _him_ to the team. He could be a good person to keep Naruto in check and the likes." Shizaru's right eye twitched at the mentioning of the person he knew. Shizaru said, "Knowing Naruto that might just work but also be bad." Jiriyia shrugged and Tsunade spoke, "We'll add him, for now." The others nodded and began to leave. Jiriyia and Shizaru walked side by side and Jiriyia said, "You've seen his future, what do we have in store?"

Shizaru looked at Jiriyia, his red eyes gleaming. He spoke in a serious and grave voice,

"Bloodshed."


	20. Chapter 19: Bonds of a Hanyou I

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of a Hanyou I**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (Mindscape)**_

**OOC: **Here is the first arc of Cry of the Rain, Part II! Bonds of a Hanyou brings in more Akatsuki, including Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu! It also brings in some surprises and changes, so be ready to witness Naruto's power against the Akatsuki.

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato and citizens were walking, and shinobi were training. One blonde haired shinobi was watching Konoha from the Hokage Mountain. His eyes trained on the village, he sighed and said, "I am so confused." He shook his head in his own disappointment and then shifted his footing and ran down the Hokage Mountain, leaping off of Yondaime's head, and landed in front of the Hokage building. He began walking into the town part, ignoring the glares aimed towards him. He stopped when he saw a group of citizens gathering to block him. His eyes twitched and he said, "Great, all this has started over again." The citizens got ready, as one yelled, "Prepare to finally die, demon scum!" Naruto sighed and lowered his head, closing his eyes. The mob charged in, ready to attack. Naruto then lifted his head and unleashed a shockwave of his chakra, sending the attackers flying.

Naruto said, "You really think you can defeat a fellow Konoha shinobi? That is treason." The citizens were getting back up and one yelled, "You are no shinobi of our village, you're a demon scum who took our families." Naruto's eyes narrowed at this and he said, "Do not confuse me for Kyuubi-chan, and she is not scum." His chakra began to flare up. This signaled to people around Konoha, as figures leapt through the village to reach Naruto before it was too late. Naruto's chakra then began to get wild as he glared at the citizens, "You have made a grave mistake." But, arms wrapped around him and lips touched his, as Sakura appeared before him. His chakra seemed to calm down, as he kissed Sakura back. He broke the kiss and said, "Thank you Sakura-chan." He pulled away as one man said, "Tch, so the demon has a slut now?" The people on building tops and even Sakura stiffened. The guy who said it found a chilling feeling behind him, and turned, only to be struck by a claw like hand. Naruto growled out, "Call her that again, and I will _**kill you.**_" His last two words had the mixed voice.

The citizens behind him lunged to attack, but Naruto disappeared, reappearing by Sakura. He glared at all the citizens and said, "Go home, now, before you all are arrested." The citizens, stupid and dull as ever, charged to kill them both. As figures shifted upon the rooftops, Naruto raised a hand and said, "**Kaze no Tate.**" The citizens were stopped by a shield of wind. He shook his head and began to leave with Sakura as the shield disappeared. However, as it did, one lunged forward with a sharp object, the person was such a quick runner that it was unable to be told, but that object was shoved into Naruto's back, making him howl in pain. A burst of chakra from him sent the person flying, as ANBU arrived with Kakashi to arrest the citizens. Naruto was caught by Sakura as he almost descended to the ground. She rushed him off to their home, instead of the hospital, as she knew of the treatment many gave to Naruto. She laid him on his stomach on the bed and took off his shirt, as she began to heal the wound, taking great care.

As soon as the healing was done, Naruto slowly got up and put back on his clothes, after having the area of the wound wrapped. He smiled at Sakura and said, "Thank you, Sakura-chan." She nodded and said, "Of course, Naruto-kun." They then kissed, as Naruto pushed her down, his lips soft upon hers, the couple showing their love. Naruto then felt what he had in his pockets as their legs rubbed against each other and pulled back from the kiss, getting off the bed. He moved towards the window and then turned and said, "Sakura-chan, I don't want to seem like I'm rushing this, but we're in love and I don't ever want to lose you, by any means." She blinked, confused, sitting on the edge of the bed as Naruto debated on what to do in his thoughts. He sighed and got on one knee, digging for the box. He pulled out a black box and smiled at Sakura, who gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth and knowing what it was.

Naruto thought about this and looked at Sakura. He knew this was right, he knew they were meant to be together. He had marked her like Kyuubi taught him, and he would mark her again, but with what he held in his hand. He opened the box, making tears come to Sakura's eyes as she noticed the thing in the box, but also the hands of Naruto, beaten and worn, like he had crafted what was inside the box himself. She said, "Naruto-kun, why?" He smiled, "Because I love you, and I felt that making it myself would mean a lot more." She smiled and waited for the question he was going to ask. She knew that he was debating it, and she would respect his wishes. She then watched him as his free hand reached for one of hers, and their hands intertwined together. All in that time, Naruto kept distracting himself from what he was supposed to do.

Finally, he knew it was time to stop being a coward. He would have to face the challenges ahead with Sakura, and he would have no one else but her with him. He smiled as he brought her closer to him and with a powerful and loving voice, he gave her the question to answer, the one that usually lovers wait on to ask, but these two were in deep love.

"Sakura-chan, will you marry me?"

However, an angry voice spoke out from the doorway.

"My daughter will not marry a demon!"


	21. Chapter 20: Bonds of a Hanyou II

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of a Hanyou II**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (Mindscape)**_

**OOC: **Here is Bonds of a Hanyou II, where Naruto reads the Uzumaki/Namikaze scrolls, Sakura moves in with him, and a dark surprise at the end! WARNING: LEMON in it.

Naruto and Sakura's head turned to see Sakura's father, glaring at Naruto. Naruto stood, and with defiance, put the ring on Sakura, knowing she was going to say yes. The father growled and lunged forward, but a fox tail wrapped around his neck and lifted him up. Sakura gasped as she saw the tail belonged to Naruto. Naruto spoke, "She may be your daughter, but her choice is hers, not yours." He let the father down and said, "Now…If you don't mind, I'll be taking Sakura-chan away to Tsunade-baa-chan." He walked right past the father, who sat on his butt, stunned. The young newly engaged couple made their way through the village, ignoring the hateful stares, as Sakura got them from jealous girls. Naruto had changed into a hunk since his training and he was wanted by all the girls. Finally they made it to the Hokage Office and Naruto said, "Tsunade-san, we need your help."

Tsunade looked up and said, "What is it, Naruto?" Naruto said, "You knew my father and you know what he would leave to me, I need the scrolls, the keys, and the location." Tsunade sighed and said, "I figured as much." She pulls out a key, and threw it to Naruto, and from under her desk, brought out a large scroll and Naruto also took that in his hands, with the help of his tail. He said, "Also, prepare for a wedding in the next few months to years." He smirked as he turned, as Tsunade blinked, noticing the ring on Sakura. The couple left, heading towards the location that appeared to be where the Namikaze Estate. They came to a large gate, with wind-like designs, making the couple gape at the beauty. Naruto then looked at the scroll and opened it, and read a small note on how to open the door and he said, "**RASENGAN!**" But he did not actually use the jutsu. The gates opened to a large mansion, and beautiful fields. Naruto said, "Wow, this is…amazing." Sakura could only nod as the young couple made the way inside.

Naruto then found a good spot and let the scroll open all the way in the first room. He and Sakura began to read it; it was all about the Namikaze Clan, and various things about them. Naruto said, "This is interesting…Apparently my father's clan descended from two larger clans, it doesn't mention them, but it appears my father was from one that controlled lightning." He rubbed his chin and said, "And a lot more about the Kyuubi and this whole house." Sakura nodded and said, "It appears he was well trained with sealing techniques." Naruto nodded and rolled the scroll back up. He wandered around the house and found the vault. However, when he lit it up with the lights, his eyes went wide, as there were scrolls by the hundreds. He called out, "Sakura-chan, come here." She found him and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth at her shock. Naruto said, "This is amazing, is it not?" She could only nod and look on in amazement at the wonderful library of scrolls. Naruto said, "I'll read these on free time…" He then took Sakura's hand as they began to explore the mansion. They found plenty of rooms for many things, including the room they picked at their bedroom, now that they were engaged.

Naruto and Sakura, having finished their tour, were sitting on a couch, snuggled into each other. Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, I love you, and I am glad you are going to be my wife." Sakura smiled and said, "I love you too, Naruto-kun. I am glad to be your wife soon, and will be glad to be the bearer of your children." Naruto smiled at her and kissed her, and Sakura kissed back, as they fell back on the couch, making out. Naruto then began to remove his shirt and such, revealing his muscled body, and his markings. Sakura broke the kiss and traced her hands down Naruto's body and said, "These markings…Naruto-kun…" He shifted and spoke, "The markings are what I got from becoming a Hanyou, but also allows me to unlock a power I've trained to reach as a last stand." She nodded and then pulled Naruto back down; the two going right back to making out.

The two got to the bedroom where things got heated. Naruto began to kiss Sakura's neck, earning moans from the young girl. Naruto removed her clothes slowly, and smiled down at her, making her blush. Naruto said, "Are we ready to go that far, Sakura-chan?" She nodded and said, "Yes, I know we'll be ready." Naruto then kissed her softly, as his hands moved up, fondling her breasts. Sakura moaned into the kiss, as the two started to get frisky. Then, dominance for the night began as the two flip flopped on the bed. Finally Naruto pinned her and finally got his pants off, along with his black boxers. When Sakura saw the monster junior that belonged to him, she gasped and blushed. Naruto blushed some too and said, "Being a Hanyou…has its advantages." Sakura nodded as Naruto got the rest of her clothes off. Naruto said, "You ready, Sakura-chan?"

She said, "Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm ready." Naruto nodded and slowly pushed his large member inside her, and grunted as she winced in pain. Naruto stopped until she was ready and pushed further in and then began to thrust, slow and soft at first, as Sakura began to moan, but got faster and harder in his thrusting. Sakura wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto as they made love. She moaned more and more as Naruto picked up his pace. Naruto nibbled on Sakura's neck, as she said, "N-Naruto-kun, H-Harder!" Naruto, on instinct, began to thrust faster and harder, having a lot of stamina. It was a while, but finally, Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, I'm about to come..." Sakura looked at her soon to be husband and said, "Do it Naruto-kun." Naruto continued to thrust until he cried out, "Sakura-chan! I'm coming!" And finally, with a final thrust, his member spilled his large amount of seed inside her. Sakura screamed, "NARUTO-KUN!" as she also had an orgasm. The two lovers collapsed on the bed, snuggling into each other.

**Meanwhile…**

In the depths of a cave, 9 projections sat on a statue's individual fingers. One spoke, "Its time for the move…Our goal is almost here, all we need is the Ichibi, Nibi, Gobi, Rokubi, Hachibi, and the Kyuubi." The other 8 nodded and the first who had spoken, "Leave the Kyuubi for last. He'll be tougher now." Another projection let out a grunt and said, "He can't be that hard" That's when a new projection joined on the empty 10th finger. It spoke, "The Kyuubi container could easily kill you all. Do not underestimate the Namikaze's heir." The other projections turned to this 10th figure slightly. The mysterious projection spoke, "The seal is still strong, but with the boy being a Hanyou, you're going to find trouble. The Ichibi and Gobi are close to the Kyuubi boy's heart, well the containers are, be quick in gathering them." The leader projection, supposedly, spoke up, "We know this." The 10th projection chuckled and said, "The bijuu that are still free of your capture are restless…as we speak, the Nibi, Rokubi, and Hachibi are moving close to the Land of Fire."

The leader nodded and said, "Scatter my members, capture them, quickly, leave the Gobi and Kyuubi for our final strike." The members nodded, disappearing. The final two projections disappeared as somewhere a cloaked figure began to stand. Ominous blood red eyes stared out into a coming storm. The figure chuckled and leaped over the edge of a cliff side it was on. It landed on its hands and feet, almost crouched. The figure then stood, brushing itself off and began to walk into the forest that had been far below the cliff side. The figure stopped and looked up into the storm as it started to rain. The figure's face was lit up by the lightning's light, revealing a sinister smile, and two symbols on the cheeks. The figure then lowered its own head, being of female gender, and walked forward more. She licked her lips and spoke to herself, out loud.

"Soon, boy, you will be mine."


	22. Chapter 21: Bonds of a Hanyou III

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of a Hanyou III**

**Jutsu**

_Italics_

_**Kyuubi (Mindscape)**_

**OOC: ** Here is part III of the Bonds of the Hanyou, where the consequences of Naruto and Sakura making love appear, and more. Part IV will be concentrating on the start of Naruto versus Akatsuki, beginning with Deidara and Sasori. Part of this is going to be 'rushed' per say, sorry :P

Naruto yawned as he awoke to a naked Sakura snuggled into him. He slowly began to realize what they did and his face paled. He said, "Sakura-chan…" She stirred and looked up at him, asking, "Did we do it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah." She sighed but snuggled more into her soon to be husband. She said, "I'm glad." Naruto smiled and moved from the bed. Sakura felt her stomach churn and with speed Naruto never saw before, bursted into the bathroom and began to spill vomit from her mouth into the toilet. Naruto face faulted and said, "Uh-oh." As Sakura came out, she glomped Naruto, who let out a quick, "ACK!" as Sakura's strong grip held onto him. She said, "I…believe I'm pregnant, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her, and then kissed her. She kissed back and the couple went to take a shower together. They got their clothes on and Naruto took scrolls to read. They headed to the Hokage's office to talk to Tsunade.

When they arrived, Naruto spoke, "Tsunade-san, we have some news." Tsunade looked at the two and said, "What is it?" Naruto gulped as Sakura said, "I'm pregnant with Naruto's child." Naruto looked at Sakura, than Tsunade, right as a fist smashed into his face, sending the door flying off its hinges as he slammed into it. Naruto rebounded into the floor, groaning. Sakura blinked as Tsunade said, "That is for being a baka, Uzumaki." Naruto groaned as he sat up, his face not even looking hurt. He said, "Gee thanks." Tsunade smirked and said, "Well, despite this development, you two are needed on a mission to Suna." Naruto said, "Oh?" He walked back in as Shikamaru and Temari walked in also, with Kakashi. Naruto blinked and said, "What is the mission?"

Tsunade spoke, "Gaara was captured by two Akatsuki members, and Kankuro is poisoned. Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, and Shizaru will be joining you." Sakura and Naruto nodded and Naruto said, "Well, that's ironic, we're all ready and dressed." Tsunade nodded and said, "Then head out, now." The shinobi nodded and quickly ran out. They headed to the gates, meeting Shizaru. The large team moved quickly on foot as Naruto stared forward and said, "We'll get Gaara back, I know it." Sakura smiled and said, "That's the spirit, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her and turned right as they started to reach the border to Kaze no Kuni. Naruto felt a chakra signature near, but ignored it, as they continued to make their way to Suna. The team was unaware of blood red eyes watching them. The owner smirked and spoke, "So, you're on the move, eh boy?" The figure turned and began to walk away from its spot. The figure seemed demonic in the traits it held.

It was a long travel for them, and after awhile, Sakura was being carried on Naruto's back. At a bad moment, as they neared Sunagakure, a sandstorm picked up. Naruto cursed and he planted his feet to the ground, with Shizaru and Kakashi doing the same. Temari was about to blow away the sand for a moment, until Naruto's voice was heard, "**Fuuton: Wind Dome!**" A giant dome of wind formed around the group, stopping the sand. Naruto continued to move forward, with the group, Sakura asleep on his back. He saw the sand walls of Sunagakure and they kept moving. It took awhile but finally they got into the village, where they were quickly directed to the medical lab, where Kankuro was. Sakura had woken up by now, and of course, the dome had been dispersed. Sakura got to work on removing the poison while Naruto began to pick up the scent of the Akatsuki.

He then watched Sakura finish up and smiled at her hard work. He then listened to the area around him and he blinked as an old lady charged at Kakashi, only to be stopped by an old man's voice, "That isn't the White Fang, Chiyo-san." The old lady, named Chiyo, hmphed and inspected Kakashi, knowing the old man was right. There was much of a talk between Naruto's team, Chiyo, and the old man. It was settled; they needed to hurry after Gaara, but would need a second team. Sunagakure sent off one of their hawks. Night was coming however, and the team needed rest. The team was given rooms within the Sunagakure tower, which is where Gaara had resided. Naruto was currently sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and said, "So, I get to go against Akatsuki again…Fun." He then heard footsteps and the bed creak just a tiny bit, and sink as arms pulled him back.

He blinked and then smiled as he saw Sakura, kissing his cheek and listened to her, "You'll defeat them, Naruto-kun, with me at your side." Naruto nodded and turned some so he could pounce on her, making her be pinned under him on the bed. He smiled down at her and said, "I know…" he then leaned down and kissed her, which was gladly returned. Naruto broke the kiss shortly after and said, "Just be careful, you're pregnant and I don't want to lose you or our future child." He put a hand to her stomach, smiling. She smiled back and nodded, as she pulled Naruto down into another kiss. He kissed back, and the two wrestled for dominance. Finally, they pulled up, as Naruto's hair was a wild mess, as was Sakura's hair. Naruto laughed and said, "We keep getting frisky, love." He grinned at her, in which she smiled with a mischievous glint to her eyes. Naruto realized too late as she tackled him and into the night, the two made love.

**The Next Day**

The team had gotten up, prepared, and set out, with much chat going on. Sakura asked Chiyo, "So, what do you know about the bijuu?" Naruto and Shizaru glanced at each other, nodding as they listened in. Chiyo said, "The bijuu are tailed beasts, each in a form of dangerous animals because of their power. The bijuu in the old days were used as war puppets. Slowly that began to die down, and now we have such as Gaara, who have reached high rank, and for most, respect with their village. But the bijuu's power is so immense…that one host could lose control and not be stopped." Sakura nodded as she looked at Naruto, and asked in general, "So the Kyuubi…" Naruto spoke with a dark voice, "Was the most destructive one next to the Gobi, but also the strongest of them." Sakura nodded.

Naruto then stopped with the team as he sniffed the air. His teeth clenched and his fists tightened as he said, "Someone is ahead, let us move, quickly." The team nodded and they continued to move. They all leapt out of the forest into a small field. Naruto's hair stood on end as he saw their enemy. The others had wide or narrowed eyes, as they also saw who was before them. Naruto's red chakra began to flow around him as he stood up, glaring hard at the figure before them.

Naruto spoke the name with malice

"Uchiha Itachi."


	23. Chapter 22: Bonds of a Hanyou IV

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of a Hanyou IV**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (Mindscape)**_

**OOC: **Here is IV, the 'Itachi' fight, and then the introduction to Deidara and Sasori. I'll be slowing down hopefully.

Naruto growled, his body becoming unsettled by the presence of Uchiha Itachi. Sakura frowned, watching Naruto get angry. Itachi looked directly at Naruto, silent. Naruto's arms twitched as he said, "You…will…DIE!" He lunged forward, making Kakashi, Sakura, Shizaru, and Chiyo widen their eyes at his speed. Itachi pulled up his arms and formed the hand seals in his cloak, as Naruto appeared before him. He spoke, "**Katon: Grand Fireball**" He blew a giant fireball right as Naruto lashed his arm at Itachi. The fireball was destroyed by the swipe, and to a surprise, Itachi's face was slashed, sending him back. Naruto got down to all fours, his hands breaking the ground as he became more feral. Itachi got up, spitting out the blood in his mouth. Naruto stared at Itachi, and their eyes met.

The world around Naruto seemed to disappear, until it just looked like where he already was. He looked around, only to see Itachi, and he was slammed into a tree. Itachi spoke, "Kyuubi Boy, you are too weak, to protect your loved ones." Naruto's skin broke apart, revealing half of his face to be Sasuke in Curse Seal Two form. 'Sasuke' spoke, "You are a dobe, a failure." Various body parts became those close to him, and one of his arms sprouted a Sakura, who said, "I never loved you." The genjutsu then shattered at this point, shocking everyone, as red chakra exploded around Naruto. When it cleared, he was covered in an armor of red chakra, with three tails whipping around. Shizaru cursed, and said, "This isn't good…something within that genjutsu…set him off." Sakura frowned, watching her soon to be husband use the Kyuubi's power.

Naruto looked at Itachi and growled out, "You…will pay." He then burst forward and as he reached Itachi, his fists ignited in fire as he yelled, "**Onijutsu: Fox Fang Fist!**" He then punched Itachi over and over, until he delivered a crushing punch to the stomach. Itachi flew back, crashing into the ground. Naruto then leaped into the air and came down upon Itachi, with a red Rasengan, "**Demon Rasengan!**" He smashed it into Itachi's chest, which promptly made a hole in him. When debris dust cleared, Naruto looked at Itachi, only to find out it wasn't Itachi, but someone henged into him. He growled and let out a roar of rage, until arms wrapped around him. The red chakra sunk back into his system, as he felt Sakura's grasp on him. He pulled away and turned to face Sakura, only to get whacked in the face by a hand. Sakura pointed a finger in his face and said, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, If you ever use Kyuubi's power lightly again, I will make sure you get no love for a week." Shizaru blinked as he heard this coming up. He looked at Naruto, as he realized what Sakura said, and only laughed at the facial expression of pure horror that Sakura would punish him for that, and the fact she apparently used his full name.

Shizaru inspected the dead body of what had appeared to be Itachi at first. Shizaru said, "We're near, lets keep moving." The team nodded, with Sakura whacking Naruto upside the head before they left. Naruto rubbed his head and grumbled as they moved quickly. They met up not too far after with Team Gai, who had been sent to help. They arrived to a giant cave door, with a rock blocking the way, and a seal on the rock. Shizaru said, "There must be different seals all around…scatter and find them." When the people were in place, the seals were torn and the door shattered. In walked Naruto, Shizaru, Chiyo, and Kakashi. In that meanwhile, Team Gai faced off against well…themselves, per say. Naruto saw Deidara, Sasori, and the dead body of Gaara. Deidara looked at the Konoha Shinobi and Chiyo. He spoke, "Oh? People to save the Kazekage, Hn." Naruto shifted his footing.

Sasori spoke, "The blonde one is a jinchuricki also, Look at his eyes." Deidara looked at Naruto and smirked. He then had his bird eat Gaara and said, "I'll be disposing of the body, Sasori-dana." Sasori didn't reply as Deidara flew off. Naruto went to go after him, but Shizaru stopped him and said, "Kakashi and I will deal with Deidara; you'll help Chiyo and Sakura with Sasori." Naruto growled but nodded, as he stood closer to Sakura as the two jounin left after Deidara. Sasori looked at the three and said, "So I get to face an old woman and two kids…" Naruto burst forward, at Sasori. Sasori shot his tail at Naruto, who dodged and attempted to punch the face in, only to get cut into by the tail, and sent crashing sideways. Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!" Chiyo blocked her off and said, "Don't rush in, Sakura…"

Naruto got up, despite him getting cut. His wound healed and he charged again. Once more the tail went for him, but he dodged and landed on top of Sasori. Sasori grunted and he knew how to get the boy off him. He pulled off his mask and fired off poisoned senbon at Sakura. Naruto cried out, "Sakura-chan." He then bit his thumb and formed hand seals and said, "**Summoning Technique!**" he slammed it on Sasori's back, and a large rupture of smoke came from the technique. Sakura dodged the senbon in time, and watched as the smoke cleared, to reveal Naruto, standing with two foxes on the left and right side of Sasori. Naruto leapt up and said, "Let's do this!" The foxes all said, "Hai, Naruto-sama!" Naruto formed the hand seals and gathered the chakra, sucking in air as he said, "**Onijutsu: Kitsune Gouka Arashi!**" He and the foxes blew out their individual color of fire. Sakura and Chiyo gasped as Sasori was caught in these flames.

Naruto then used the ceiling to bounce and land near Sakura, looking to inspect his work. The foxes poofed, as the flames died, to reveal burned wood, and a cloaked figure back some. It spoke up, "So you forced me out of Hiruko, this is a first." Naruto's eyes narrowed as the figure removed its hood, to reveal A red haired man. The man spoke, "This just got even more interesting." As he stared at Naruto, as his chakra flared at his feet. Sakura watched her lover as he spoke, "Who are you?" The man looked at the group and said, "Sasori of the Red Sands…" Naruto nodded and said, "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be the one fighting you." Sasori only stared, silent, until he reached for a scroll and opened it, and in a puff of smoke, appeared a puppet. Chiyo's eyes narrowed at the look of the puppet.

She spoke the name with a grave voice.

"Sandaime Kazekage, Wielder of the Iron Sand."


	24. Chapter 23: Bonds of a Hanyou V

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of a Hanyou V**

**Jutsu**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi (Mindscape)**_

**OOC: **Here is the rest of Sasori versus Naruto, Chiyo, and Sakura. Also, some giblets of Shizaru and Kakashi versus Deidara are shown. Next chapter is Reviving Gaara after Shizaru and the rest defeat Deidara.

Naruto heard Chiyo and narrowed his eyes. He said, "So...A Kage puppet and the puppet master, this will be interesting." Naruto then said, "Sakura, stay back for now." Sakura frowned but did not argue against it, she knew why Naruto said it. Naruto said, "Chiyo, be prepared." The elder woman nodded. Naruto shifted his footing and said, "Bring it, Sasori." Sasori nodded and moved his fingers, sending in the puppet of the Kazekage to attack Naruto. Naruto waited for the right moment and unleashed a chakra blast from his palm. The Kazekage puppet was sent backwards, but Sasori played no emotions. He twitched his fingers, causing one of Kazekage's arms burst open and let fly thousands of hands. Chiyo cursed with Naruto as the arms crashed down upon him. When the dust cleared, Naruto was cut in different places, and hurt. He was breathing hard, and Sasori twitched a finger, causing a poison mist to surround Naruto.

Sakura gasped and cried out, "Naruto, get out of there!" Naruto, still in the mist, growled to himself and began to close his eyes. He then opened them wide, as red chakra exploded out in a dome fashion around him, destroying the arms, and blowing away the mist. He stood up and looked at the dome and chuckled. He spoke with a soft voice, "Thank you, Kyuubi-hime." To which, was replied, _**Baka, I can't have you dying. Sakura would be without a father to her child, and if we ever met in hell, I'd break you in 5.**_ Naruto sweat dropped and said, "I need to use the full Hanyou form, can you hold back enough chakra so I don't slip to 5 tails?" Kyuubi only gave a snort, as a reply, and he nodded to himself. He let the dome disappear and started forming a long chain of hand seals. Sasori, Sakura, and Chiyo all arched an eyebrow in wonder. Naruto then formed the final hand seal and spoke, "**Onijutsu: True Hanyou!**" His features shifted, 9 long orange and black fox tails appeared, orange with black fox ears appeared, and he became more fox like. At this, Sakura squealed by instinct.

Naruto looked back at Sakura and rolled his eyes in amusement, before looking to Sasori and said, "Let us not hold back, I can do so many more jutsus without the limits on my normal form." Sasori nodded as Naruto sucked in air and said, "**Onijutsu: Fox Inferno!**" He blew out a large mass of fire at Sasori, to which the Kazekage puppet sacrificed its cloak to defend Sasori. Naruto then slammed his hands to the ground and said, **"Onijutsu: Kyuubi's Anger!**" Fire burst from the ground at Sasori again, causing him to sacrifice the Kazekage puppet for now. However, the ceiling began to crumble in, leaving Sakura and Chiyo hidden behind rocks. Naruto saw Sasori and smirked at his chance. He stood up and said, "Give up yet?" Sasori moved his hands to his cloak, as light shined down on them. As he unbuttoned the cloak, the three (Chiyo, Naruto, Sakura) all had wide eyes. From a compartment, a rope with a spike at the end pushed Sasori up. He looked at them, slightly amused by their shock.

Naruto shifted, ready for whatever Sasori had to throw at them. A scroll on Sasori's back glowed for a second, as little cannons appeared on Sasori's hand. He then let out a giant flame from both, causing the three to hide behind different rocks. Naruto looked at Chiyo and he got an idea and ran out of hiding, letting a stream of fire follow him. He kept running around, causing Sasori to get distracted. Naruto then shot at him, until a giant blast of water from Sasori hit him into the cave wall. He held strong, and pushed it back. He then head butted Sasori and leapt back to Chiyo and Sakura. Sasori looked at the three and said, "Very well…you forced me to use my ultimate weapon." A scroll appeared in his hands and he unraveled it. Out popped hundreds of puppets in red cloaks. From a compartment in his puppet body, chakra strings attached to the puppets.

Naruto growled, but heard a poof of smoke and saw ten puppets stand around the three. He nodded at Chiyo and said, "Let us…" He then shot forward, followed by the ten puppets. The hundreds of enemy puppets shot down at them. Naruto began using highly advanced taijutsu movements, striking puppets and breaking them. Four shot past him towards Sakura. He stopped and turned, just to see the three stopped by two of the ten puppets Chiyo had. He sighed in relief, only to turn and get smashed into. Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun…" Puppets tackled into Naruto, and before Chiyo's puppets could get to him, fire burst out, causing puppets to break down with the fire. Naruto looked at Chiyo, who threw him an odd sphere thing, with a head in it. He looked at Sasori and got the idea. He said, "Cover me and protect Sakura." He shot forward, bashing the puppets out of the way. He growled and threw the odd thing he held. It expanded and became a giant head with a lot of teeth. Naruto then punched away some puppets as Sasori was crashed into the cave wall.

Naruto sighed in relief, walking back over to Sakura slowly. Naruto noticed a figure about to stab Sakura and burst forward, but too late, the figure, now realized to be Sasori, stabbed Sakura in the stomach. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, sword stuck in her stomach. Naruto howled out, "SAKURA-CHAN!" He smashed into Sasori and tore out the puppet heart-thing and crushed it. He then smashed Sasori's face in, in anger. He howled out in rage, pain, and sorrow. He turned to Sakura and held her close as he slowly pulled out the sword, making Sakura cry out in pain. He kissed her softly, tears rolling down his eyes. She kissed back, as red flames licked at the wound, healing it, and thankfully, saving the child by a millisecond. Naruto broke the kiss and held Sakura, as they embraced. Chiyo sighed in relief and sat down against a rock.

**Meanwhile, Shizaru and Kakashi's fight**

Shizaru and Kakashi looked to where the cave was, hearing a howl of pain. Shizaru glanced to Kakashi and said, "Lets speed this up, that can't be good." They looked back to the flying Deidara, who grinned as he threw back some more small clay birds and said, "Katsu!" They exploded, but out leaped Shizaru, landing on the bird. Deidara cursed, as Shizaru raised a hand, Deidara noticed it was clawed and glowing with demonic chakra. He looked to Shizaru and his eyes went wide.

"Gobi no Hokou!"


	25. Chapter 24: Bonds of a Hanyou VI

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of a Hanyou VI**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi (Mindscape)**_

**OOC: **Here is the Deidara fight, and revival of Gaara. Hope you liked my surprise of a fellow jinchuricki, **ANOTHER LEMON BEEELOW.**

Shizaru then punched Deidara, sending the clay master flying into the forest. Shizaru, radiating with his bijuu chakra, grabbed the bird's head and opened it, revealing Gaara. Shizaru said, "Thank the stars…" He then put Gaara on his shoulder and leaped into a tree. Kakashi landed by him and said, "How do you think Naruto will react?" Shizaru shrugged and said, "Right now our matter is the Akatsuki member." Kakashi nodded, as Deidara was spotted, and he threw two small clay birds. The jounins both moved, taking Gaara with them. The jounins hid behind trees, until they saw Gai's team not too far away. The jounins met up with them, watching Deidara. Shizaru said, "I'll distract him." The others nodded. Shizaru shot out, only to be joined by a quick Naruto, and they only nodded at each other as they zig zagged to attack Deidara. Punched, Deidara flew back some good feet.

Shizaru said, "What was that howl about Naruto?" Naruto sighed and said, "Sakura got struck in the stomach is all." Shizaru nodded, but his head turned to see Deidara eating some clay and expanding. He cursed as he said, "Move!" The teams moved back by a good ten feet as Deidara exploded. As the dust cleared, Naruto saw Deidara was gone and growled. The team gathered to Gaara, and Naruto slammed his fists to the ground, but they had to move a long. They made it back to where they had fought 'Itachi', to be met by Suna shinobi and such. Chiyo sighed, knowing what she had to do. She stepped up to Gaara's limp body, and began a technique. She cursed under her breath, realizing she didn't have enough chakra, until Naruto stepped forward and put his right hand on Chiyo's hand. Chakra flowed off their hands, and Naruto smiled solemnly at her as Gaara was given new life. Chiyo was given a proper burial, as the Suna Shinobi wept, half in joy, and half in sadness. Naruto spoke to Gaara, "Chiyo did a great sacrifice, don't let it die in vain." Gaara nodded, silent, torn by Chiyo's sacrifice.

The Konoha team began a long journey home, but during camping, while Sakura slept and Shizaru stood guard at the camp, Naruto wandered off to a Cliffside. He sighed as he stared down upon the forests. He said, "Such a power I bear." Then, he turned his head a bit, hearing a voice, "Yes, the power to heal…or to destroy everything." He then whipped around, to see a vibrant red haired woman. He said, "Who are you?" The woman laughed and said, "I am known as Akumu." Naruto glared at her, but also with some curiosity in his eyes. He said, "Why are you here?" Akumu spoke, "To talk to you, Uzumaki." She was right before him, traced a finger along his chest, while he replied, "What is it you wish to talk to me about?" Akumu smirked and said, "You, the Hanyou Powers, Your lovely Sakura, everything. I have so much information for you." Naruto then said in a commanding voice, "Then let us talk." Akumu backed away and motioned him to follow. He, with suspicion, followed her to a better area to sit. Akumu said, "You have a deeper power as a Hanyou, but you have yet to unlock it." Naruto nodded, listening. Akumu continued, "Being such, I can help you…for a price." Naruto arched an eyebrow and said, "Let me hear what other information you have first." Akumu shrugged and spoke up again, "When you get back to Konohagakure, prepare for more fighting Akatsuki, their moving quickly, my allies have been watching…Here are files on them." Naruto was handed a folder. He peered through them, until he came to one on the leader. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Interesting."

Akumu nodded and said, "The Immortal Duo are the ones you'll face next most likely, their moving close to Fire Country in due time, but beware, these are tougher then Orochimaru almost, the leader is for sure." Naruto nodded and sealed up the file in a small scroll and waited for more information. Akumu said, "I assume Sakura is pregnant, so beware that any child she conceives with you has a chance of being born with a whole new bloodline based on the Hanyou Fox blood of yours." Naruto nodded, speaking up, "Is this all…?" Akumu then rolled her eyes and said, "Patience, grasshopper." Naruto snorted and said, "You seem wise…" Akumu snorted at this, but listened as Naruto continued, "Am I the only Hanyou?" Akumu shook her head, "The Shichibi is the only other one, but he has been waiting to fight you, He wants a real challenge." Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded. He then said, "What is the price of you helping me?" Akumu smirked and looked at her red painted fingernails and said, "You really want help…"

Naruto nodded, and Akumu just looked him right in the eyes and said, "Well, I haven't been with a man's embrace for years…" Naruto's eyes twitched and he said, "I'm engaged, I can't…" Akumu shrugged and said, "No training for you then." Naruto let his shoulders slump, thinking. Akumu sat back, watching, amused by Naruto's defeated posture. Naruto sighed and said, "Fine…But this is the only time I'll do it." Akumu smirked and pounced on Naruto, making him fall to his back, as Akumu said, "Then boy, prepare to have some real fun." She smashed her lips upon his, he complied, reluctantly, kissing her back. Akumu removed her clothes in a teasing way, revealing her large breasts. Naruto blinked , as they were forced into his face. He took his mouth and began to play with the nipples, making Akumu moan. He smirked and flipped the positions, pinning her below him. She smirked right back after he pulled from her breasts. He removed his clothes, revealing the monster junior of his. She gasped and said, "My god…"

Naruto positioned, spreading her legs. He said, "Get ready…to be shown what a Hanyou can fuck like." He then thrusted in, making Akumu gasp in pain, while Naruto thrusted in faster and faster. He didn't care of her getting used to it. His pace picked up as he pounded her quite quickly. He said, "I'm giving you what you wanted, better stay to your word." Akumu nodded, before pulling Naruto down and kissing him. Naruto kissed back, smirking. Then, he pulled back, crying out, "I'm…C-Coming!" Akumu moaned louder as he spilled his seed inside her. Naruto kept himself up, looking down at her. He said, "This is the only time." Akumu nodded as he left, putting back on his clothes before heading into the camp to rest. She laughed to herself and said, "That boy is any woman would be lucky to have."

A figure in the trees said, "Geeze, Akumu-san, you sure know how to get your way" Akumu rolled her eyes as she let her chakra flow, before putting on her clothes and said, "Well, at any case, He should be ready to take down Akatsuki…" The figure snorted and said, "I don't doubt that, I just want to see him fight me, as a fellow Hanyou." Akumu looked at the figure and said, "You will in due time. First, we just need to work on a few tiny things." The figure nodded and landed beside her and said, "Like preparing him for the battle to come?"

Akumu snorted and spoke the final words before walking off.

"We have to set the things in motion."


	26. Chapter 25: Bonds of a Hanyou VII

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of the Hanyou VII**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi/KyuuNaru**_

**OOC: **Here is the long awaited Part 1 of the Finale to Bonds of the Hanyou arc. What does this finale entail? Well, a lot of things, including the start of Hidan and Kakuzu's appearance, so here we are! I apologize for the crappy chapter, but I tried my best ^_^

**3 Days Later**

It had taken three days to get back to Konoha, but the group arrived safely into the village. As the team told Tsunade what had happened, Naruto spoke up, "I have some news…Sakura is pregnant." Kakashi chuckled as Shikamaru smirked. Naruto was congratulated by the men, and all was cheerful, until he pulled out files. He said, "I got these…from a source." He threw down certain ones, but he kept one to himself, knowing he couldn't show it. Tsunade looked through them and said, "Naruto, how did you get these?" She looked at him curiously. He said, "With force." He smiled a genuine and trustworthy smile. Tsunade nodded and said, "We'll have to send out scouts..." Naruto nodded and left with Sakura, who snuggled closer to him. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, speaking up, "I'm glad you and the child are safe." She smiled back and kissed him briefly before nodding as they headed home.

However, they were stopped by a gang of men, namely lead by Sakura's father, who were all glaring at Naruto. Naruto stopped Sakura and stepped up, speaking, "Remember, Haruno-san, you attack and I am allowed to burn you into crisps." The two men, Sakura's father and Naruto, had a stare down. Naruto then raised his right hand and said, "Behold, my powers." He closed his fist, and then opened it, sending out a shockwave, knocking the men down. He smiled and said, "Plus, Haruno-san, You'll have a grandkid soon, and even a son-in-law, rejoice." He began to walk away when Sakura spoke, "Father, please…I love Naruto like no other." Naruto stopped and turned his head towards Sakura's father. He was standing, staring at Naruto. Naruto finally said the name, "Daiki, do not do this." Daiki growled and said, "My daughter will marry Uchiha Sasuke, even if I have to take her to him." At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto snarled and said, "That traitorous bastard does not deserve Sakura, not while I am alive." Naruto then whipped to full attention, glaring at Daiki.

Daiki smirked and said, "Too late, by law, when she turns eighteen, her name is Uchiha Sakura." Naruto let out a massive roar, shaking the area. Naruto then said, "Your deal is void, as by the decree that she can't be married to that Uchiha, for the instant I marked her, all laws that would force her into marriage, went void." Naruto then turned, walking towards his house. Sakura followed him, disgusted by her father. They entered the home and Naruto stormed towards the library, until Sakura grabbed him and hugged him, trying to calm him down. Naruto sighed and said, "I am sorry love." She nodded and said, "Its okay, he deserves to be punished." Naruto said, "I will talk to Tsunade." He then heard footsteps and looked up to see Shizaru walking down the steps. He said, "Hello Uncle." Shizaru said, "Its time Naruto." Naruto arched an eyebrow and said, "Time for what?"

Shizaru motioned to the door to the outside battle field. Naruto was confused but the three left the house, as Sakura found a safe seating. Shizaru said, "I am the Gobi Jinchuuricki." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, as they both stared at Shizaru. Naruto then spoke up, "So Akatsuki is after you too." Shizaru nodded and said, "There is one thing I want to do before we face more Akatsuki, and that is battle you." Naruto shook his head no and said, "Not happening." Shizaru said, "Not a choice." Naruto arched an eyebrow, until Shizaru slashed him with one of his swords. Naruto howled in pain, but leapt back. He skidded back, his left arm bleeding. Sakura was about to get up when Shizaru said, "You help him and you die." Naruto snarled and said, "Very well, I'll fight." He burst at Shizaru and the fight began. Naruto slammed his fists into Shizaru in rage filled punches, as his demon chakra began to form a fox cloak.

Shizaru then slashed at Naruto, attacking right back. The two kept on attacking and healing, until Naruto whacked Shizaru into the ground with a giant red chakra claw. Naruto said, "I am better then you, Shizaru." But that was short lived as Shizaru slammed into Naruto, sending the two crashing back. Naruto threw him off to the right, and got up. Naruto growled and launched himself at Shizaru and the two continued to hold back in Taijutsu. That was, until Naruto said, "**Fox Hellfire!**" and blew out purple fire, sending Shizaru skidding back. As the dust rose, Naruto sighed and shook his head, turning away and beginning to walk. Then, a giant white paw slammed down on him, or so it appeared. When all the dust cleared, there was a giant white dog, with 5 tails. Naruto reappeared and said, "Very well, you aren't fooling around." The dog form Shizaru growled and said, "Not anymore." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, his chakra forming around him. He then opened his eyes and said, "Let us finish this quickly." He launched at Shizaru in Gobi form, only to be whacked through trees by a tail. Shizaru rolled his eyes and says, "I know you aren't trying. I guess I have to kill your wife and child." He lifted a paw, and as he brought it down on Sakura, a giant orange and black furred fox slammed into Shizaru, making dust explode out as Shizaru was smashed into the ground.

When the dust cleared, Shizaru was getting up, having lost his dog form, and as the dust cleared, he saw a glaring Naruto, who had unleashed his Hanyou form. Shizaru formed a hand seal and released his. Naruto said, "Finally." And he attacked. The two were faster and stronger in Hanyou form, and this could show. Naruto then began to spin and said, "**Inferno Fox Claw!**" He spun and became a fiery version of Gatsuuga. Shizaru cursed and moved out of the way, only for Naruto to take a new direction and faster speed, and hit Shizaru. Shizaru let out blood from his mouth, and flew through a few trees. Naruto came to a stop and brushed off the dirt. He didn't see the next attack coming, and as he looked to where he heard something, his left eye was cut. He let out a massive howl of pain, sending chakra shockwaves everywhere, alerting Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiriyia.

Naruto then grabbed the attacker, being Shizaru, and slammed him down into the ground, making dust explode out. Sakura covered her eyes as she began to worry. Naruto leapt into the air, sucking in air and speaking with a demonic toned voice, "_**Inferno of Destruction!**_" and with that, blew out a mass of fire, right at Shizaru. Sakura gasped at the fire, as it supposedly hit Shizaru.

Naruto then heard a voice as he finished blowing the fire,

"**Elemental Storm**"

He then felt the elements tear a new one into his back.


	27. Chapter 26: Bonds of a Hanyou VIII

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bond of the Hanyou VIII**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi/KyuubiNaruto**_

**OOC: **Here it is, Part two of four of the finale to Bond of the Hanyou. Longest part of CoTR to date. Hope ya'll like the fact of Gobi versus Kyuubi. It ends in this part, but there's more to Bond of the Hanyou finale.

**To the story…**

Sakura cried out, "NARUTO!" as the elemental storm hit Naruto in the back, and into the ground. Shizaru landed, his white dog tail swishing around as he stared at the dust. That is when a figure rose from the ground. The dust cleared and there stood Naruto, shirt torn and his body beaten from the previous attack, until it started to regenerate, except for his left eye, now scarred like Kakashi. Naruto then opened his eyes, having been closed, and they were a mixture of the bloodline and his Kyuubi eyes. Shizaru's eyes widened and said, "Impossible!" Naruto didn't respond, only raised his hands and formed hand seals, speaking, "_**Destruction Tidal Wave**_" and at his feet, formed water, as it rose high, causing Shizaru to shift into a stance, clenching his teeth. Finally, the tidal wave launched down at Shizaru, causing him to form hand seals, but was stopped as he noticed something, and moved to quickly strike it, but it turned out to be a clone of Naruto, giving the tidal wave enough time to slam into him, causing him to be flooded away.

As the water settled, the two sannin and Kakashi arrived. Naruto then walked forward to a coughing Shizaru, who was soaking wet, and said, "_**Twin Chakra Rasengan**_" and held up two Rasengans, ready to strike down, until Shizaru made a quick move, shoving a sword of his right into the stomach and through the back of Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide, and the four spectators gasped. Shizaru then removed the sword as Naruto fell, the Rasengans disappearing. He fell back into the crater, blood seeping out. Shizaru stood and jumped into it, looking at his bleeding nephew and said, "If you don't fight back, Sakura will marry Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto snapped at that, and with one fatal swipe of his hand, a red chakra claw slashed a new wound on Shizaru, sending him flying.

Naruto leapt out of the crater and landed at the wounded Shizaru. He said, "We're done." He turned and walked towards Sakura, who glomped him, as his stomach wound healed. He rubbed her back and said, "Come on, we can take a shower together, so we both smell better." He chuckled as she blushed, and the young couple walked into the house. Shizaru watched them and then looked to the two sannin and Kakashi and said, "Send me and a team or two to find the Immortal Duo." Kakashi said, "But you are the Gobi, they are going to want you." Shizaru nodded and said, "A sacrifice I am willing to take." Tsunade frowned but nodded. Shizaru put on new clothes and left, followed shortly after by the other three.

**Meanwhile…**

Deep within another land, a man stared out from a high point over a village. That village was Amegakure no Sato. The man sighed and said, "Tch, Akuma, I know you are there." And the woman named Akuma walked out from the deep shadows, smiling. She spoke, "You actually think Madara and Pein will allow us to have our fun with Konohagakure and the boy?" The man shrugged and said, "If we assist Pein, then it doesn't matter, but I want to see how strong the boy has gotten, and those immortal duo will be a good first test." Akuma nodded and said, "What of Madara?" The man laughed and said, "The old coot has no idea what is going to happen." Akuma giggled and said, "You are a cunning demon, Shiroku." The man, Shiroku, snickered and said, "I try."

Akumu then bowed and said, "I will be off, it seems Pein is sending out the Immortal Duo." Shiroku smirked and nodded, as Akumu disappeared.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto was reading scrolls, in the library, while Sakura made dinner. He kept his eyes on the scrolls, staring at writing. It seemed to be a scroll on the bloodline of his. He sighed, and got up, and left the scroll there, sealing off the Library. As he walked out, he received another vision of what might come. First, he spazzed, hitting the ground, alerting Sakura, and finally the vision began.

It was him versus pierced men; all along the head they had odd piercings. The men were strong, and Naruto was having a tough time with them. That is when one of their mouth's moved, saying something, and before Naruto's very eyes, he himself unleashed the Kyuubi's power, and that is when the vision ended, but he now stood before the Kyuubi's cage.

"Kyuubi, why am I receiving these?" came the voice of Naruto. Kyuubi sighed, laying down, snout against the cage.

Kyuubi spoke up after a minute, "_**Even I know not, but these are too true, Naruto.**_" Naruto nodded, and decided to wake, so not to worry Sakura too much. He opened his eyes, only to be put into a strong hug by a worried, crying Sakura. He rubbed her back and soothed her, and said, "It…was a vision." Sakura frowned and nodded, knowing that for now, he would not talk about it. She helped him up and they went to eat dinner, unaware of what was happening outside the village.

**Outside Konoha, in Hi no Kuni.**

A blonde haired woman ran through a dark passageway, hearing slow footsteps behind her. She cursed and leapt through the light. She was in some sort of ruins, she noticed. Leaping forward and turning around, she glared at the darkness, as two men stepped out, in black cloaks with red clouds. She growled words, "Akatsuki." One man sneered and said, "You've been a hard catch." The woman scoffed, as the other man, masked, told his ally to hurry this up. The other man, who was sneering, waved off his partner and then from his back, pulled into view a three bladed scythe and chucked it at the woman in a manner to hurt her.

It didn't hit, as an explosion came from the side, and debris hit the scythe away. The men looked, as did the woman, all curious as who had created it. The masked man narrowed his eyes and said, "Hidan, it seems we have double the targets." The other man, Hidan, arched an eyebrow, looking towards the giant hole. As dust cleared, Shizaru stood there, radiating with his demon chakra. The woman gasped and said, "Shizaru-kun, I thought…."

"We'll talk later, Yugito, Right now; it's time we concentrate on these two."

Yugito nodded, and with simple motions, both began to turn into their demons. Hidan and the other man could only watch as they came face to face with a giant fire cat and the Gobi.

Hidan spoke up, grinning while doing so,

"Let the fun begin, you motherfuckers."


	28. Chapter 27: Bonds of a Hanyou IX

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bonds of the Hanyou IX**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi/KyuubiNaruto**_

**OOC: **Here is part three of the four for the finale. In this part, Hidan and Kakuzu take on the Nibi and the Gobi, plus more!

**The Battle**

Kakuzu crossed his arms, his eyes watching the giant cat and the giant wolf (OOC: I know it has been shown to be a dolphin horse but screw that) took their final shape. Hidan said, "This'll be fun!" He charged in, only for the earth to shoot up, surprising Hidan and sending him back. The Gobi growled as Kakuzu scoffed and said, "You take the cat, I'll take the wolf." Hidan grunted as he pulled himself out of his crater and readied his scythe. The two bijuu looked at each other and then fired off two giant balls of fire from their mouths. Hidan dodged, while Kakuzu hardened his skin, bracing for the impact, as it sent him skidding back. The smoke slowly died off as the two Akatsuki looked at each other and then looked back to the two bijuu. Kakuzu let out a sigh of annoyance and his back began to twitch, and finally, giant threads burst out, with only a mask of some sort for a face.

Hidan smirked and said, "You two are so screwed."

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto was alone, as he was letting Sakura get some rest, upon the Hokage Mountain. He stared down at the village, before launching down, landing in the street. He summoned up a blood red cloak, wrapping it around himself and pulling up the hood. He began to walk through the village as night came, just silent and watching. Many of the citizens and shinobi watched him, curious. He continued to move through the village as people went to sleep. He came to the gates, and turned around, facing his home village and looked up to the Hokage Mountain. He sighed and said, "Father, help me, I do not know what to do…." The wind caught up and when he opened his eyes, he was in a grassy field, he blinked. That is when the voice he longed to hear spoke up, "Welcome, my son."

Naruto turned quickly, and before him was Namikaze Minato, his father. Naruto stared and said, "…Father." Minato nodded and said, "I assume you have a lot of questions for me." Naruto nodded and said, "Why me?" Minato sighed and said, "Because, I thought you would be a hero, someone the village would love…but I was wrong." Naruto sighed and said, "Father…what of the bloodline." Minato smirked and said, "To get that answer, you'll have to fight me." Naruto's eyes widened and then he smirked and shifted into a stance and said, "Alright, dad." Minato chuckled and reached for his shuriken pouch, and that is when the battle began.

**Back with Shizaru and Yugito**

Yugito was on the ground injured by now, as Hidan and Kakuzu were going all out to bring the two down. Shizaru growled, unleashing a combination blast of water and lightning, hitting one of the mask beasts Kakuzu had, destroying it. Kakuzu then combined his wind and fire mask to unleash a powerful blast of fire at Shizaru. Elements flew around as Hidan readied his scythe, about to strike, until all five tails of the Gobi began to become the elements. Kakuzu stopped, eyes widening for the first time. Shizaru then unleashed a massive attack of all the elements at once, at both of them. When the attacks hit, the elements exploded out, destroying the ruins. As the dust cleared up, Shizaru was back to human form, picking up Yugito.

That is when he heard and sensed the movement of a figure. He turned to see Kakuzu launching out with a combined mask. Shizaru quickly darted forward, as Kakuzu chased him. Shizaru cursed as he barely dodged a blast of lightning. But he heard Kakuzu speak, "Atsugai." Shizaru cursed, and then he saw black, as the jutsu tore into him, sending him and Yugito crashing. Kakuzu approached the two bodies and said, "Too easy." With that, he picked up the bodies as his mask monsters entered his body again. He came to where Shizaru unleashed the elemental blast. Hidan was praying, having dodged the attack and allowed Kakuzu to finish off Shizaru. Kakuzu threw the body of Shizaru towards Hidan. Hidan slung it over his shoulders, and stood.

The two walked out, side by side, as they headed off to seal the Nibi and the Gobi.

Kakuzu looked to the sky, having felt an eerie feeling. He shook it off and kept walking.

**Naruto versus Minato**

Naruto cursed as Minato hit him hard, sending him crashing into a rock. As dust cleared, Naruto stood up from the impact. He growled and said, "Enough messing around." He formed hand seals and said, "Katon: Kitsune Gouka Arashi!" Minato cursed as a quick and powerful wave of purple fire hit him. Naruto burst forward as the jutsu finished off, and struck at his father, only to be matched in Taijutsu. The two kept trying to hit each other, only to stop the other's attack. Naruto decided to try a style he made himself and flipped their bodies, locked with each other, and slammed Minato into the ground. Leaping out of the tiny crater he made, Naruto shifted into a stance as Minato brushed himself off.

Minato's eyes began to glow of a brighter blue, and formed quick hand seals, "**Suiton: Suirydan Se!" **Naruto cursed as from a nearby lake, four dragons burst up, and shot at Naruto. Naruto had to think fast. The dragons were about to slam into him when he said, "**Onijutsu: Kitsune Gouka Kobushi!**" and slammed a fiery fist into the dragons, which had tried to slam as one. Steam rose from the two attacks meeting. To say Minato was impressed was an understatement, as his son had come a long way. Naruto stood there as the steam disappeared.

Naruto then let out a sigh as he raised a hand and pointed the palm at Minato. He said, "This jutsu is one Kyuubi taught me. I vowed only to use it in the dire circumstances. I am proud, in a way, to be able to use it on you." He smiled at his father, who nodded and smiled back, lowering his guard.

Minato said, "Then use it, my son. I am very proud of how you've grown." Naruto smiled and that is when fire, wind, and water began to gather at the middle of the palm, in a sphere form. Minato nodded, ready for it.

Naruto announced, "**Onijutsu: Soshi Kurie-Shon Bakufuu!"** With that, the sphere became a giant blast, almost twice the size of the Kyuubi Chakra Bakufuu, and shot at Minato, destroying the area in its path. The jutsu slammed into Minato with no resistance, 'killing' Minato. As the large amount of dust cleared, Minato appeared before Naruto, healed. He said, "Now you have earned the knowledge." He motioned for his son to come follow him.

The two found tree stumps to sit on. Minato said, "Ame no Nakigoe (Cry of the Rain) is a bloodline that is very unique, and very complex." He took a deep breath and continued, "Ame no Nakigoe allows you to control Suiton beyond any imagination. The jutsus you learn of Suiton would be twice as powerful as their original state." Naruto said, "I found that out early on." Minato nodded and continued, "It has three other aspects to it. The next is the ability to have two other elements to your elemental chakra list. I have seen you use Katon, Suiton, and Fuuton." Naruto nodded and let Minato continue, which he did.

"The third aspect to it is the ability to see movement underneath or on bodies of water, which comes in handy if you were blinded or in a mist." Naruto nodded and said, "So in the Kirigakure no Jutsu, I could activate that part of it, and I'd be able to attack fine?" Minato nodded and said, "Yes, but if they were to say, get on land, and use a water based attack, there's a good chance you'd be hit." Naruto nodded and then said, "What is the final part to the Ame no Nakigoe?" Minato let out a sigh, "Tsunami no Chuusin (Heart of the Tidal Wave). The final part is actually a series of jutsus which chain together to become the Tsunami no Chuusin. It is our Ultimate Defense and Offense."

Naruto nodded and said, "So it is only on last resorts that I would use it." Minato nodded. There was then a disturbance in the wind, as both could feel it. Naruto stiffened and said, "Oh no." Minato looked at Naruto, curiously.

"I have to go." And with that, Naruto awoke, to find himself outside of Konohagakure. He sniffed the air and darted off further away from his village. He closed up the cloak, keeping the hood up. He murmured something as he kept running. He saw two figures ahead, and stopped, leaping into the trees and following them, by trees. He stopped as they stopped, as one of them looked around. He noticed two bodies, one on one of the figure's shoulder, and the other on the other figure's shoulder. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He watched as the two walked on.

Summoning a black fox, perfect for the night, he spoke, "Go awaken Sakura and Kakashi, tell them to gather a team, including Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, and meet me at the Fire Temple." The fox darted off. Naruto darted off further, to catch up. He came to a stop when he couldn't pick up a trail anymore, or see the men.

His senses kicked in when he heard a foot step. He turned, only to have a rock hard fist slam into him, sending him downwards.

Standing over him was the same man that Kyuubi spoke to, the Shichibi Hanyou. Naruto groaned and looked up, growling. The man smiled and said, "So we meet, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto said, "How do you know me?"

The man answered, "Akumu told me all about you, and I know the Kyuubi…very well." He smirked. Naruto stood up and said, "What do you want?"

The man said, "Your help. But I will help you first, as long as you are willing to listen and give your help."

Naruto asked, "With what?"

The man smiled and said, "Destroying the Great Five Villages."


	29. Chapter 28: Bonds of a Hanyou X

**Cry of the Rain**

**Bond of the Hanyou X**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Demon**_

**OOC: **Here is the exciting end to Bond of the Hanyou. The Shichibi Hanyou introduces himself fully, Naruto attacks Kakuzu and Hidan, and finally, the full crew of Akatsuki and another organization make their entrance.

**Naruto and the Shichibi Hanyou**

Naruto then glared at the man, "Not happening." The man could only laugh at Naruto's answer.

The man replied, "Very well then. Good luck on your fight against the Akatsuki." Naruto scowled and said, "Maybe…we can talk this out." The man chuckled and landed right before him and said, "My name is Maruishi Shiroku, a former Iwagakure shinobi." Naruto nodded and said, "Explain why you want to destroy the villages."

Daiki grinned and said, "To simply recreate the world under a new leader, under the power of the Hanyou." Naruto glared at him and said, "How does Akuma play into this?" Daiki replied, "She tracks down the alive jinchuuriki or Hanyou, and seduces them, hopefully to my cause." Naruto nodded and said, "Akatsuki is getting in your way, aren't they?" Daiki nodded and said, "To put it simply, I want them dead as much as you do, but I have my own goals."

Naruto sighed and said, "We'd fight anyway, because I won't allow you to destroy the world for your own ends." Daiki stared at Naruto and said, "Then we will fight when the time comes. But I can tell your determination to stop Akatsuki is enough to inspire me. Very well, kiddo, let us intercept those two and quick, Akatsuki won't waste time."

Naruto and Daiki shot off, taking a short cut to meet the two near the Fire Temple. Naruto and Daiki hid in the forest, taking time to rest as Hidan and Kakuzu also took a rest, before they collected a bounty target too. The four were about to meet very soon.

**Konohagakure **

As the fox sat on the desk of Tsunade, it spoke, "Naruto-sama has tracked down the Akatsuki duo that has captured his uncle. They are closing in on the Fire Temple." The gathered party nodded and Tsunade said, "Head out in the morning, but get prepared tonight." The party left, all except Sakura, the lover of Naruto. Tsunade stared at Sakura, waiting for words. Sakura sighed and said, "Stupid Naruto…always is rushing out without assistance."

Tsunade smirked and said, "You have to admit, the kid is a bit…hasty, but I trust his judgment." Sakura nodded and bowed, leaving to prepare. Tsunade turned around in her chair, facing the window, staring at the night sky. She said, "Give them hell, Naruto."

**Fire Temple, Next Morning**

Naruto was awake early, while Shiroku was asleep, as he waited for Hidan and Kakuzu to arrive at the temple. When he spotted two cloaked figures, one with a scythe, and one masked, he started to growl, which woke up Shiroku. Naruto spoke, "That's them." And he burst out, despite yelling from Shiroku. Kakuzu turned, to see a cloud of dust heading right for them. When Naruto appeared before him, his eye widened at the speed, and was struck down into the ground. This caused dust to rise, as Naruto jumped back, to avoid an attack by Hidan. Shiroku leapt from his hiding spot, smashing his hand into the ground, causing the ground to shake, making Hidan try to stabilize his footing.

Naruto said, "Where is my uncle?"

Kakuzu spoke from the dust cloud, "Dead." This caused Naruto to narrow his eyes, clenching his fists and his teeth. Kakuzu walked forward and watched the blonde hero. Naruto breathed in, and out to calm himself before he released too much power by his anger. Naruto glared at Kakuzu and said, "Then prepare to pay for taking him." So began to battle, as Kakuzu and Naruto battled, with Naruto using the Onijutsu, while Shiroku took on Hidan.

Naruto sucked in air and said, "**Onijutsu: Fox Hellfire Fist Barrage!**" and began to throw punches at Kakuzu, who dodged, until one final one caught him off guard, slamming into his face. Kakuzu flew back, leaving a trace in the ground of being hit. When he started to stand up, his cloak fell off, leaving his stitched body exposed. Naruto watched, cautiously as he waited for Kakuzu's next move.

Kakuzu said, "That hurt, kid, now I think I'll pay you back." His stitched up parts began to twitch, and finally the masks burst out of his back, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He shifted stances, new to seeing these creatures that Kakuzu controlled. As one with red markings stepped up, Shiroku slammed Kakuzu far back, and slammed his hands into the ground, as Kakuzu said, "**Zinkoku**"

A burst of fire came from the red marked mask, but was stopped by Naruto's right hand, shocking Shiroku, who stood up to watch Naruto, while Hidan recovered from the brutal hit. Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. When he opened them, a killing intent shockwave made Kakuzu, Hidan, and Shiroku shiver. Naruto's chakra began to form an aura around him as he spoke, with a far more demonic voice,

"_**It seems I have to get far more serious to battle those…things." **_Naruto glanced at Shiroku, "Take the other man elsewhere. This is going to get nasty." Shiroku said, "Good luck, Uzumaki." So he taunted Hidan into the forest, as he let Naruto take a battlefield for Hidan.

Naruto formed hand seals and said, "**Onijutsu: Fox Hellfire Claws!**" This jutsu covered his hands in the hellfire, but in claw shape. He charged right at Kakuzu, who sent his wind mask to attack, "**Atsugai!**" As the land was leveled by the attack, Naruto seemed to be hit by it, until he appeared behind Kakuzu and slashed down on him, trying to attack, but only slashing through the fire mask, destroying it. Kakuzu turned, with a darkened fist and hit Naruto. Naruto crashed back, hit hard.

As Naruto got up, he sensed presences, and saw Kakuzu glance behind him. He turned slightly, seeing Sakura, and those else who he requested. He nodded at them, before turning to Kakuzu and said, "That was a nasty hit." He smirked and threw his right hand to the side, in the sense of a position, as chakra began to form a sphere.

When it fully formed, he burst forward, as it took a red color to it. He lunged it forward, yelling out,  
"**DEMON RASENGAN!**"

Kakuzu was hit hard, crashing back further. Sakura yelled out, "Go Naruto-kun!" The celebration was short, as threads grabbed Naruto and lifted him up, and slammed him down. The Konoha team stiffened, as Kakuzu rose, with threads coming out of him.

Continuing the attack, his lightning mask attacked, "**Gian!**" and a bolt of lightning hit where Naruto was, causing Sakura to gasp, and cover her mouth as a formation of tears came to her eyes.

That is when a black and orange tail pierced the masks, long and spiked with fur. When the dust cleared, Naruto was shirtless, but his seal was released, showing his true Hanyou form. He growled and with quickened hand seals, he spoke, "_**Onijutsu: Soshi Kurie-Shon Bakufuu!**_" and with all his power, the three elements he controlled normally formed a sphere at his palm.

Kakuzu cursed and sent his threads right at Naruto at a hurried speed, until the jutsu launched, causing mass destruction in its path, as it tore into Kakuzu, destroying his body.

**Meanwhile…**

Shiroku slammed his fist into Hidan's face, sending the immortal man backwards. Shiroku then slammed his fist into the ground, "**Onijutsu: Shichibi's Maw!**" and the earth opened up, eating Hidan, per se. Shiroku let out a sigh and said, "Akuma, report." Akuma stepped out of the shadow of the trees and said, "The boy has won against Kakuzu."

Shiroku said, "I expected as much. I can feel the killing intent."

Akuma nodded and said, "What are we going to do about him?"

Shiroku chuckled and responded, "Well, watch him grow, and manipulate the events. He is going to run into three very tough foes soon." He glanced around as 8 other figures, 4 males, 4 females, stepped from the shadows. He said, "Prepare yourself, my allies; the Age of the Mugen Tsukuyomi must not happen."

All other 9 figures nodded.

Shiroku spoke to himself in an audible voice, "I have faith in you, Uzumaki Naruto."

**Meanwhile…**

In a dark cave, astral projections stood on statue's fingers, all staring at one another. The leader spoke, "So Kakuzu and Hidan have met their end." The group murmured about this, until one spoke, "We are losing members to that damned Kyuubi brat."

The leader spoke, "Soon his time will come, Kisame, for now you and Itachi finish hunting the Rokubi."

Two figures disappeared with a "Hai, Leader-sama."

The others shortly disappeared, while the leader returned to his place, in Ame.

He stared out to the rainy village which he owned, as a cloaked figure spoke behind him, "The Kyuubi brat is getting strong."

"No one can beat a God."

Lightning flashed, to reveal ringed eyes.


	30. Chapter 29: Trials of Kami I

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami I**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**KyuubiNaruto/Kyuubi in mind**_

**OOC: **Here it is, Trials of Kami. This is the first of three parts, which split into Trials of Kami, Sorrow and Triumph, and finally, Shadows of the Truth. Trials of Kami feature great events, but just keep faithful and the rest of this story will blow you away!

**At the Battlefield**

Naruto reverted his form, as he collapsed, causing the Konoha team to rush forward. Sakura beat them all as she began to heal her lover. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "That was a rough battle." Sakura frowned and said, "No more fighting for you, Uzumaki Naruto." His groan caused a chuckle from Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto sat up as he was healed, and pulled Sakura in, hugging her. He said, "I can't avoid fighting, it is to protect you, and my village." Sakura nuzzled into him and said, "I…know, it is just that I hate seeing you injured." He stood up, with her help. He said, "I understand, let us head home." Sakura nodded and the team reinforced themselves around Naruto as they started on their journey home.

Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand and says, "Soon after we get home, we'll be husband and wife…" Sakura smiled and nuzzled him, saying, "I can't wait." So, the team continued, with Naruto and Sakura showing affection to each other as they went along.

**A Meeting within Konoha**

A meeting of some of the most respected people in Konoha was happening. In a circular meeting desk with 10 chairs sat clan heads such as Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, and more. Filling five seats were Tsunade, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and Jiriyia. The current discussion was on Naruto, and what to do with him. Danzo said, "He should be our weapon, simple as that, he is nothing more, except for a beast." This earned glares from all but Homura and Koharu. Tsunade said, "Naruto is a person, he is one of the nine jinchuuriki, and as such, is a top priority to keep safe!"

Tsume spoke up this time, "What of his soon to be wife? I hear from my son and daughter that she is becoming well on her way with a child." Jiriyia replied, "She is as top priority as Naruto, if she dies to any of our faults, Naruto will find those mainly at fault, and pay them back."

"Exactly the reason why we should keep him locked up. Plus his child could be our chance at getting the Uchiha back." This came from Danzo, who promptly hit the ground when Tsunade grabbed him and threw him. Tsunade scowled, until she realized something and smirked. All the clan heads and even Jiriyia watched with a tad bit of fear as she spoke, "Alright then, It seems drastic times call for drastic measures. As of today, Jiriyia and Hatake Kakashi will be my new councilors, and I am ending the ANBU Ne." Danzo scowled and left, albeit calmly, as Homura and Koharu were led out.

Tsunade looked at the clan heads and said, "If anyone harms Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura, I will see to it that they suffer, horribly."

Seven 'Hai, Hokage-sama' echoed as the meeting ended. Tsunade sighed and said, "Hurry back Naruto…a storm is brewing within the village."

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto had stopped the team as he sniffed the air. His hair stood on end, as his teeth clenched. Sakura looked at him and said, "What is wrong, Naruto-kun." He responded by pushing her away and releasing his Hanyou form, 9 tails sprouting. He got on all fours as he looked around. This got the whole team on guard, until three figures landed not too far ahead, forming craters. Naruto walked forward, speaking, "So you are the three I sensed…" Chuckles came from the dust clouds, as out walked two men and a girl. One man had black hair, the other had red hair, and the woman had red hair too. Naruto glared at them and said, "What do you want?"

The woman said, "We want you, Uzumaki Naruto. Come with us and your friends will be okay." Naruto closed his eyes and thought. He opened them and said, "No." The men sighed and said, "Ah, pity." A blast of a storm bolt came right at Naruto, from the black haired man. Naruto slammed his head to the ground, as his tails formed a sphere around him. The bolt smashed into the tail sphere, but did nothing but singe the tails it hit. Naruto unraveled himself and charged forward, only to have a steel fist hit his face. The red haired man said, "Too fast for you, Hanyou." And Naruto was smashed down by a second steel fist, causing Sakura to rush forward. The red haired woman met her mid stride and uppercut her, making the others move into action, only to be trapped by earth, as the black haired man spoke, "This battle belongs to Naruto, Sakura, and us."

Naruto growled as he slammed the steel fisted man up and threw him down. He then swung a tail around and caught the black haired man by surprise, sending him crashing. He used his own fist to hit the red haired woman down; surprising them all that he just took them like that. He sniffed them and that is when they knew it was too late.

Naruto snarled and said, "The stench of Orochimaru." Both men spoke at the same time, "Yes, we are the Shinigami Triplets, Hiruko, Soren, and Hitomi." Naruto leapt over to Sakura and got in the way, guarding her as Soren said, "Oh, right, Orochimaru told us…this'll be fun." He charged in first, his fists becoming steel again. Naruto's eyes glimmered as he sucked in air and said, "**Onijutsu: Nine Tailed Wildfire!" **So, he let out a mass of fire from his mouth, causing the man to guard himself with the steel fists, which were getting hotter with the fiery barrage.

Naruto leapt back, having finished his attack. He growled and his 9 tails swirled around, as the two men stared at Naruto, smirking. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating his chakra. He opened his mouth as his chakra came to the opening. The triplets came together, prepared for what they thought was a pure chakra blast. Then, the demon chakra began to form with it. Naruto lurched back, as he ate the dense ball of demonic chakra, and expanded. The triplets watched in awe as Naruto announced, "**Kyuubi Chakra Blast!**" and from the depths of his body, he fired a massive blast of chakra, destroying anything in its path.

When the dirt clouds cleared away, the triplets were gone. Naruto stood up, Reverting himself to his mostly human looks. The team continued on their way, no sight of the triplets around.

**Meanwhile…**

In an underground lair, lightning crackled as a giant white snake hit the ground, dead. A raven haired man walked out of the room, and to a room with a giant tube of water. With a slash of a sword, the tube opened and the water spilled out. The water rose to form a man with white hair and purple eyes, who spoke,

"Sasuke-san, you know the deal."

"Hn."


	31. Chapter 30: Trials of Kami II

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami II**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**KyuuNaru/Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Trials of Kami II begins the long fun. I will only being parts here and there of Sasuke and Hebi, such as freeing of Karin, Juugo, and such. This'll mostly concentrate on wedding preparations, wedding, Akatsuki, and end with…well, you'll see ;).

**Konoha**

Naruto and the others had returned, telling Tsunade of what happened. Naruto and Sakura currently stood before her, as Naruto spoke, "We want you to be the officiator of our wedding…and the godmother to our child, and future children." Tsunade was taken aback by this, but smiled and nodded. But Tsunade happened to remember what had gone down only days before and said, "Naruto, Sakura, be careful…Danzo is out for vengeance against you, and wants you as a weapon, Naruto." Naruto sighed and nodded. He and Sakura left the Hokage Office, unaware that ANBU NE had been listening. They disappeared to report to Danzo.

Naruto said, "The old war hawk will be a problem." Sakura nuzzled against him and said, "But we'll have the backing of the whole village if he attacks." They stopped as Danzo, with two other men, stood in their way. Naruto pushed Sakura behind him, as one tail appeared. The long fox tail swished around, as Naruto glared at Danzo, who spoke, "You have been a thorn in my side, Kyuubi." Naruto snorted and said, "You have no idea how true that name is now." One man formed a symbol with his hands. Naruto arched an eyebrow and that's when the second tail appeared. That same man collapsed, twitching. Naruto said, "Hn." This caused the other man, clad in black, to pull off his gloves and lunge for Naruto. Naruto sighed and formed hand seals. The two tails had spiked fur, and shot towards the man. When impact made, the man had a tail impaling him. Naruto pulled the tail out, seeing Danzo remove all the bandages and a metal casing for his arm. Naruto then snarled as his hair stood on end, literally. Danzo's Sharingan Arm and the eye made him grow angry.

Danzo formed hand seals and blew out fire, a common fire jutsu. Naruto released up to the 5th tail, forming a sphere. The fire was absorbed into the tail's fur, making them shine just a tad. As the tails unraveled, Naruto fired off a jutsu, "_**Onijutsu: Hateshigani Yume!**_" Danzo cursed as he felt the world change around him. Naruto appeared before him, as the world changed to a grassy area for miles and miles. Naruto spoke, his voice and the Kyuubi's voice mixing in normal speaking, "_**Welcome to the Eternal Dream. Here, my word is law, here…I am god.**_" Danzo's eyes widened for the first time in surprise. Naruto was a blur, as his vision began to deteriote. He felt blood seeping from him, and saw his Sharingan arm go flying. He lunged for Naruto with his other arm, for it to be sliced off. Naruto then appeared before him, with chakra gathered around his right hand. It began to form a sphere in his right palm. He pointed it at Danzo and said, "_**I know what you wanted to do with me, and what you did years ago. You are the murderer of Uzumaki Kushina, and for that, I will not forgive you. My Kaa-san's vengeance is echoed through me!**_" The sphere enlarged, becoming a shining sphere. Danzo then saw nothing more, until he saw he was back in Konoha again, and he collapsed into his own pool of blood. Naruto had one tail out, as it swished out. He formed handseals and said, "**Katon: Endan**" This ignited Danzo's body and the other bodies, leaving no trace. Sakura smiled at Naruto's power, walking up and hugging him as they continued. They arrived to the mansion, only to go right to love making, luckily no one but the Kyuubi, within Naruto's mind, could hear them.

**Meanwhile…**

A white haired man with blood red eyes sat in a chamber, with an evil smirk to his face. He said, "Soon, I will have my vengeance, and the five nations will burn." The man stood and walked out to a balcony, where hundreds of shinobi were sparring and training could be seen from the balcony. The man glanced to his right as a man walked into view.

"Well, Madara, It has been a long time."

"So it has, Tetsuya."


	32. Chapter 31: Trials of Kami III

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami III**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi / Hanyou Naruto Unleashed**_

**OOC: **So I'm sure many of you are wondering what happened to Sarutobi, who battled Sasuke, what happened to Naruto's curse seal and a bunch of other things. Well, I am going to seriously try to touch up on those while keeping to the storyline. The Curse Seal and how Sakura will react to Kyuubi-chan are going to make a re-appearance in the next three chapters, as the CS does play a major part in Naruto's fujinjutsu training. So here it is!

**Namikaze Manor**

The starting of the morning had not been the first to wake one of the two shinobi living in the Namikaze manor. As something on the bed stirred, noises of water running filled the house. One blonde haired man was currently taking a shower. This blonde man was indeed Uzumaki Naruto, the man of the manor and the once Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, now the 9 Tailed Hanyou. Naruto finished washing his hair and as he opened the shower door, he jumped back in surprise as there stood one of his two mates, the Kyuubi herself. She smirked as she spoke up, "_**Scared you didn't I, Naruto-kun?**_" Naruto could only nod as he stepped out and grabbed his towel, muttering about infernal foxes, which made Kyuubi giggle and shake her head.

"Yes, I know. As soon as she wakes..." spoke Naruto, and the Kyuubi nodded, who wrapped her arms around her mate's body and smiled at him, "_**Can't we have some fun while we wait, Naruto-kun?**_" Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Not until Sakura knows I am being shared." He turned his head and gave Kyuubi a passionate kiss before putting on his clothes. He summoned up his long coat, the one looking just like his dad's Yondaime Hokage coat. He walked out, to see the mate that he treasured so much and had a child with waking up, Haruno Sakura. He strode over to the bed and sat down on it, smiling at her as he spoke to Sakura, "Morning, Sakura-chan." He leaned in and gave her a good morning kiss, to which got a tad bit frisky, tongue and all.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss and spoke, "I have much to tell you, Sakura-chan, that I have hidden from you for awhile now." He looked to see her nodding softly, with a curious look to her eyes. Naruto motioned for the Kyuubi to come closer, making Sakura's eyes narrow at the sight of a red haired woman. She glared at Naruto, speaking for the first time in the morning, "Explain, Uzumaki Naruto...NOW!" Naruto gulped as he raised his hands, "Okay okay! This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune...in her human form. She is also my mate...as per how I became a Hanyou." Sakura's eyes kept on the two, narrowed until she sighed, looking very peeved instead, speaking up, "Fine, I'll share...It will take time for me to get used to it...but I'll deal."

Naruto hugged Sakura and said, "Thank you...I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Sakura smiled softly and nuzzled her lover and said, "I guess its alright...Wait...have you had sex with her before me?" Naruto blinked and said, "Actually, no. You were my first." Sakura beamed with happiness, looking for that sort of a answer. Kyuubi rolled her eyes and said, "Please, I would do so much better in pleasing him then you, Sakura." This made Naruto smack his face with his palm, as Sakura arched a eyebrow towards Kyuubi, "Excuse me? Do you want to make that a challenge?" Naruto blinked as Kyuubi smirked and said, "Gladly."

Naruto could only gulp as both women looked at him, with evil looks of mischief.

**Meanwhile, with Madara and Tetsuya**

Tetsuya rose from his seat and turned to look at Madara, "To what do I owe a visit from the elder Uchiha?" Madara moved forward and took a spot besides Tetsuya, looking over the balcony, as did Tetsuya. Madara spoke up, "Akatsuki will need your help...in grabbing Uzumaki Naruto." Tetsuya arched a eyebrow and said, "I assume that this is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Madara shook his head and removed his orange spiral mask, speaking up with the truth.

"He is Minato's son...a Hanyou of the 9 Tails...and this means the carrier of the bloodline you fear the most. There is also that blasted Cursed Seal the snake put on him, last I know of." Tetsuya snarled at the mention of the bloodline and Minato. Madara arched a eyebrow towards him, as Tetsuya spoke up, "That blonde haired fool was a thorn in my side years ago." Madara snorted and said, "Then let us make a alliance, and we shall both get what we want." Tetsuya looked at Madara and smirked, "Very well...then together we will tear down Konoha."

The two elder men shook hands.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto looked at the library, gaping as he realized its full size. He sighed and raised his hands and formed the seal needed, barking out, "**Kage Bunshin!**" and so, hundreds of clones appeared, to which he spoke to, "Let us learn all we can from this!" They all yelled in agreement, and so the clones and even the real Naruto rushed off into the depths, as each Naruto began to read the scrolls and more. Kyuubi could only giggle from the door way and walk off to wander a bit.

**Another Meanwhile...**

Nine figures walked into a cave, where a few figures rested. The man Naruto had encountered, Daiki spoke up, "Oi! Get up, its time you guys get ready, Madara is making his move, and without Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan...hes obivously recruited help to fill the gaps." The figures all groaned and sat up, jumping down from where they were and walking towards the light as one spoke

"Sorry, but you know training has been rough."

Daiki rolled his eyes, "I didn't bring you Hanyou all together."

Into the light stepped Yugito, a red haired man with a stripe on his face, Uzumaki Shizaru, a man in a light blue robe with a bubble blower, a woman with a grin and a Takigakure headband over her upper left arm, and a man in white with eight swords on his back and ox horn tattoos on his left cheek.

"We're ready."


	33. Chapter 32: Trials of Kami IV

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami IV**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Kyuubi / Tailed Naruto**_

**OOC: **Alright, after going over a few reviews and thinking it over, Trials is going to be a bit shorter then ten, it depends. All I know is I need to get in the Naruto vs Pein, Tetsuya's men attacking, and the wedding in the Trials of Kami part :o. We'll see, guys!

**A month has passed...**

In a month's time, Naruto's training has ramped up as Kyuubi herself stepped up into a advanced training for Naruto, and even helped Sakura despite the pregnancy. However, all three knew Akatsuki was coming, and expected it to be on the day of the wedding if things were correct from informants. Naruto had talked to Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kakashi, and others and with a majority decision, the wedding date remained the same. Konoha was ready, or so they thought, for Akatsuki's incoming attacking. They had no idea of Madara's deal with Tetsuya or the fact that one bloodthirsty Uchiha was hot on Akatsuki's trail.

**Present Time**

It was quiet around the Uzumaki Manor, as one young hero slept in. This young hero's big day was today, and yet he had forgotten it in his sleeping. It was another hour before a seal on his right arm released a chakra pulse, to which the young hero awakened, and the following happened.

Naruto cursed as he jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, his self-made seal clock warning him that he had five hours until the wedding. He stripped quickly and jumped into the shower, turning it on and cleaning himself, as he went over what was going through his head, as the two girls, Kyuubi and Haruno Sakura were out with girls, for the time being. As he turned off the shower, he leaps out and into his room, putting on his wedding tuxedo and all other clothes and stood before the mirror. He sighed and released his demonic chakra in a aura, breathing in and out as he said, "Today...it happens." He smiled to himself as he let his aura die down and he walked out of the manor, as he tucked a seal patch on both arms inside his sleeves.

**Meanwhile...**

Figures in dark cloaks with red clouds moved towards the gate of Konoha, staying hidden in the forests to the side. They all stopped as they got to a certain point, and they turned to the supposed leader, a man with ringed eyes, who spoke, "Our target is Uzumaki Naruto...kill any who get in our way...we strike when the wedding has reached its middle time, so we sit and wait."

A blue skinned shark man smirked, "So hes a hanyou now, I've heard...this will be interesting." A blonde haired man rolled his visible eye, saying nothing as they all turned to the giant gates, as they listened in, while a giant plant man split in two and one sank into the ground disappearing.

**Back in Konoha...Hours later**

Everyone was gathering to the Hokage building, as Naruto stepped up to the visible spot, with Tsunade and Kakashi smiling at him. Soon enough, the music played as Sakura, in her beautiful dress, walked towards Naruto with Kyuubi in her human form in a fiery red wedding dress. Both ladies made it a triangle, as Tsunade smirked at the sight. She cleared her throat, "Let us begin..."

They had no idea that one half the plant man from before was watching, smirking as the ceremony went on...

As soon as the ceremony got to the 'I Dos', the gates were attacked, causing the shinobi to react, leaping as Naruto changed clothes with seals he placed on his body. As the shinobi arrived, there on the nearly broken gates stood the cloaked men themselves. Naruto glared with anger as he knew who this was.

The ring eyed man spoke, "We have come for you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto said, "Bad idea to attack my home..."

"Not so fast, Akatsuki!" came a voice Naruto knew, which made all the Akatsuki look around as several figures jumped over them and landed in a guarding position around Naruto. This caused many of the Akatsuki to narrow their eyes, and even the leader to arch his right eyebrow. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and the body who it belonged to.

"The other Hanyou are here to protect each other!"

"Uncle Shizaru!"

(OOC: :o Cliffhanger!)


	34. Chapter 33: Trials of Kami V

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trial of Kami V**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Hanyou / Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Here it is, half way through Trial of Kami and the start of Akatsuki versus the Hanyou! Pein vs Naruto, which will be the main concern of a few chapters. My writing will vary, in words, but I will strive for 1,500 + words a chapter to get in all the details I can.

**The Gates of Konoha...**

Naruto gawked at the fact his uncle was alive, but straightened himself and said, "I'll ask questions later, Uncle. Right now we have battles on our hand." The hanyou all nodded as they all stood side to side, facing the Akatsuki members. Naruto said, "I'll take the ring eyed one." The others nodded as Naruto burst forward, smashing into the leader with his speed. The two went flying back and into the forest, as the others followed, battles being taken away from Konoha.

**Shizaru's Battle**

Shizaru was facing off against Kisame, both were smirking. Shizaru spoke up, "Rematch, fish breath." Kisame brought out his sword and charged forward. Shizaru sighed and unsheathed his two katanas, running forward. The weapons clashed, but Shizaru was moving quicker then Kisame could pick up, and finally Shizaru sliced into Kisame.

Kisame jumped back and scowled, "You are stronger...very well." And with that, he tore off the wrappings around Samehada, revealing its true form. Shizaru narrowed his eyes and said, "So, this is going to get serious. Very well. **Onijutsu: Hanyou Release!**" Shizaru's five tails appeared, as he shifted into a different stance.

Shizaru said, "May the best swordsman win." The two men ran forward, swords swinging as they got closer.

**With the leader and Naruto...**

Naruto cursed as he felt a large force hit him through a tree. He groaned as he sat up, seeing the man pull out of the crater unharmed. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he got up, "Definitely living up to being leader of Akatsuki already." The man did not reply, only stared. Naruto sighed and said, "This is not going to be a fun fight..." He closed his eyes and released one tail and opened his eyes, bursting forward at the man. The man only stared until he raised his right hand and said, "**Shinra Tensei**"

Naruto's eyes widened as he was forced back again, smashing into more trees. He didn't have a chance to get up as something went through his left shoulder. He cursed as he felt some foreign chakra try to immobilize him. He grabbed the item coming from the man's sleeve and broke it, before using his boosted strength to kick the man through a tree, pulling the item out of his shoulder, his wound healing. He growled as he stood, tracing the man to smash into him, and unleashed a flurry of punches, before bringing his foot around and smashing it into the man's face. He stood there, watching the man stand up, acting like he didn't feel that. They had a stare down before Naruto felt a presence behind him, and before he could turn around, he was hit again, by a fist. Naruto crashed again through trees, even having two land on him.

Naruto cursed and burned the trees, bursting out, looking to find the man no where, until he heard footsteps. His eyes widened to see a total of six men with the same eyes. He knew something was wrong, but kept his guard up, releasing up to the third tail. Naruto spoke, "This...just got harder. Tell me, why do you want the bijuu...or rather us Hanyou now?" The man spoke, "I guess I should give the story, as you won't live to hear it any further." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Overestimating yourself..."

The man was not phased and began the story that would change Naruto's views forever.

**Meanwhile...**

From far away, Uchiha Madara and Tetsuya watched the chaos of the battles. Madara looked to Tetsuya, "When Pein falls, send in your men." Tetsuya nodded and said, "As you wish, Madara-sama."

Madara then turned and disappeared, as Tetsuya smiled to himself, thinking all would go well.

**Back with Kisame and Shizaru**

Blood was splattered on the trees and the grass, and so laid a torn up figure of a blue man and a broken sword. Shizaru had won against Kisame, as seen by him kicking Samehada's shattered form. He looked towards where he heard the other big battle of this day and said, "Naruto...don't overdo it."

He heard footsteps and whipped around, seeing Madara. Madara looked down to Kisame's head and said, "You sure know how to kill, Gobi." Shizaru snarled and said, "I would need to, to deal with the Akatsuki." Madara chuckled and looked up at him, "So should your nephew, if he wants to win against Pain and survive."

The two had a stare down, until a shock-wave of chakra made them stumble and look to the direction of the battle between Naruto and Pein.

Both echoed the same words.

"What the -fuck- was that?"

**Naruto vs Pein...**

Naruto's chakra was raging as he snarled, all nine tails out, as he said, "You wish to destroy the word just so they can know your pain? I'll just have to stop you!" The man known as Pein had a blank look as he spoke, "A god cannot be defeated." One of the six men fired rockets at Naruto, who was about to dodge when a pink blur caught his eyes. The rockets hit something, and so there was a explosion. When the dust cleared, Naruto's eyes went wide as there was Sakura, injured from taking that attack. All nine tails went rigged. He began to shake, and then his chakra exploded outwards in a shock wave, as he let out a mighty roar. He then looked towards the six men, his eyes now fully demonic, full of thirst to kill them.

He burst forward and within seconds, had one body decapitated, before moving on to the others at high speed.

"**Shinra Tensei**" came the voice of Pein, as Naruto was thrown back into a tree, breaking it. Dust rose, as Pein watched the spot, until fire burst out, causing another body of Pein to jump towards it and absorb it. Naruto stepped out, still glaring at Pein.

"_**You will not achieve your goal, Pein. I will kill you...**_" No response from Pein told Naruto it was time to stop fooling around. Naruto removed his upper clothing, revealing his muscular chest, and the large seal spreading across his body. He bit his thumb, and spoke up, "_**This seal was to keep my power in check as I trained with Kyuubi-chan. You are the first who will die to the full might.**_" With that, he dragged the blood along both arm seals, causing the seal to glow. Naruto's chakra radiated as the seal disappeared, bit by bit.

Finally, the seal was all gone and Naruto flexed himself, then decided to use his pure speed and strength, as he disappeared, causing Pein to widen his eyes, all five that remained, until another body, the one that had summoned the animals, lost its head too. Naruto then disappeared again and roundhouse kicked the one using the gravity jutsus. Naruto spun around, quickly forming a Rasengan and slammed it into the mechanical one.

Naruto watched as the others surrounded him, as the two he didn't decapitate came back. Naruto smirked. He had them trapped, and so he formed the hand seals needed, as all of them launched in to attack quickly.

"_**Onijutsu: Kyuubi no Jajjimento!**_"

All the hanyou, Madara, Tetsuya and even the Konoha shinobi looked on as fire exploded upwards into the sky in a spiral.


	35. Chapter 34: Trials of Kami VI

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami VI**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Hanyou Full Release // Kyuubi**_

**OOC: **Here we go folks, sorry about the delay. My chapters come in at my own pace, but I'm trying :D

**With Naruto...**

As the towering spiral of flame began to die off at its home spot, there stood Naruto, kneeling with a quickened breath, as that jutsu had taken a lot out of him. He looked at the burnt corpses, some now ash, and counted it all up realize that one was still alive. He cursed and stood up, looking around, before walking forward just a few steps before he heard a voice.

"**Chibaku Tensei.**" Naruto's eyes widened as the earth swallowed him, as he was trapped into a rocky sphere. From a tree, the ringed man that had used Shinra Tensei spoke in a monotone, "It is over, Kyuubi." He didn't notice the rocks beginning to budge. He looked down to Sakura and then over to the village, saying nothing more as he jumped down from the tree. As he began to readjust his cloak, part of Chibaku Tensei broke and a large roar was heard, throughout Konoha. Pein looked up and his eyes went wide to see Chibaku Tensei falling apart due to something very large...the full bijuu form of Naruto. Naruto landed on his paws and let out a growl as he began to revert. Now Pein stood before a nine tailed Naruto, who didn't look one bit scratched.

Naruto and Pein had a stare down until Naruto launched forward, forming a Rasengan. The Rasengan was a direct hit to Pein's chest. The Tendou body flew back and crashed into hard rock, causing dust and the likes to rise. Naruto watched as the debris in the air cleared up, to reveal Pein pulling himself out of the rock. Naruto didn't give him another chance, moving in at a high velocity, gathering fire to his fist. Naruto yelled out his technique as Pein pulled all the way out of the rock, "_**Onijutsu: Inferno Fist Barrage!**_" With that, Pein lost the final of the six bodies, as Naruto slammed both his fists into the Tendou body, giving one last punch that unleashed a explosion of fire upon the body. As the body, burned beyond any healing, collapsed, Naruto tore out one of the chakra receivers and grasped it, letting the Hanyou chakra envelop it. He nodded to himself and burst off to where he had located the one man who had started this all off.

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura awoke to see Shizaru, crouching by her. She spoke up, "W-Where is Naruto-kun?" Shizaru shrugged and said, "Hes off to find the real Pein I guess, judging by the spiral of fire and the explosion of flames I've seen." Shizaru glanced over her body, and narrowed his eyes at something. Naruto's mark on her had -advanced- to something new. He went silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Sakura, try releasing your fox tails."

What he saw made him drop his jaw.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto parted the pieces of paper and stared at the two figures. He walked forward, the nine tails disappearing down to one. The orange and black tail swished around as Naruto stared at the two who he could deduce had a hand in the attack today. Naruto walked forward, speaking up in a harsh tone of voice.

"So you are the two who headed this attack. You must be Nagato." A man, emancipated and mostly living off a machine, nodded softly. The woman shifted, ready to defend her old friend. Nagato merely shook his head at her as Naruto stopped, hands clenched. Naruto stared for a minute, with Nagato staring back.

"I know your history. I can see it. The pain...the torment...the reasons." Naruto then sighed and said, "We know the same things...we've witnessed pain." Naruto then began to mold chakra, causing it to swirl around him.Nagato and Konan could only stare, knowing this was the end. Nagato said, "I knew I would meet my end at the hands of a great shinobi. Your determination...your power...your living will has inspired me, Uzumaki Naruto. Live on and keep this world safe, for it needs it, from the darkest corners."

Naruto nodded and molded his chakra swirling around him to his palm.

"Before I do this...Can I ask one thing?"

"Anything..."

"Who is behind this all?"

"A man full of corruption...someone who I must explain in full about."

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Naruto frowned and said, "Thank you Nagato." He then finished the chakra molding into his RasenShuriken, but his hanyou chakra was radiating around it instead. Naruto began to spin it on his palm and nodded at Nagato. He extended his arm back, and then threw the RasenShuriken.

"**Onijutsu: Hanyou RasenShuriken!**"

The technique hit Nagato and it exploded into the dark chakra, destroying the two Akatsuki members, as Naruto disappeared, reappearing on a tree branch, watching the technique fade off minutes later. Naruto sighed and leaped down from the branch, beginning the walk to the village, as his body regained the seals from earlier, his nine tails disappearing. He looked ahead and thought on his past, his history, and then on Nagato's words. He knew it would come, the battle between him and this Uchiha Madara. However, something caught his attention, a disruption of chakra around him.

He stopped and looked around, before seeing five figures walk out of the shadows.

"That was impressive, hanyou." spoke one of the two men that had walked out of the shadows. He stood tall at 6'3", with a muscled build, like a hard hitter type of fighter. Naruto sighed and said, "Let me guess, if I was to escape, you have a trap set up?" The five figures could only smirk, until the same man spoke up.

"Smart. You are correct, hanyou. We're prepared to go through whatever to capture you for our master."

"Hm. Well, pity then. Guess I'll have to fight with my full power sealed...ah well." Naruto rubbed his temples and glanced around, noticing all five go into battle stance. Naruto then said, "Well, first time I get to use my bloodline in battle, along with my weapon." The bulky man narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto slam his hands together, followed by a small poof of smoke.

When it cleared, Naruto was wielding a scythe. The blade was blood red, while the other part was a black wood, marked in kanji. Naruto spun the scythe around a bit and said, "I gained a nickname to the missing-nin around the world because of this weapon while I was coming back home awhile back. Feel special, I am about to use actual ninjutsu on you, along with this scythe."

The bulky man said, "I'll fight you first. One on one."

"Now that isn't fun." said Naruto with a feral grin.

The man rolled his eyes, "Oh...and so you know our names before you get defeated...I'm Kenpachi."

"Hitomi." spoke a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and a eye patch around her left eye.

"Aoi" came the voice of the second male, with a dark blue-green hair color and two swords sheathed on his back.

"Akemi" came the voice of a second female, who had dark green hair and a mace on her back.

"Izanami." spoke the final member, a girl who had golden hair with a nodachi in her hands.

Naruto nodded and said, "Come at me, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi and Naruto burst forward, running at each other. Naruto played around, using his scythe to dodge every attack Kenpachi tried to throw, which were just punches. Kenpachi growled and slammed his fists into the ground, causing the earth to break. Naruto stumbled and spun the scythe, catching it on a tree to steady himself. Kenpachi gathered chakra to his fists and charged at Naruto. Naruto sighed and tore out the scythe, spinning it around before stabbing it to the ground again, and forming a quick chain of hand seals, before barking out a jutsu.

"**Namikaze Kinjutsu: Tsunami no Kujira!**"

What Kenpachi saw made him go into a defensive stance.

Which didn't help when a giant chakra enhanced water whale slammed down right on him.

**CHAPTER END**

**OOC:**

**Namikaze Kinjutsu: Tsunami no Kujira **– Wave Wind Forbidden Technique: Whale of the Tidal Wave.

One of the Tsunami no Chuusin ninjutsu/kinjutsu, Tsunami no Kujira summons up water from the ground, forming a giant whale. The whale then drops basically on the target and the area around it, causing damage to the target and anyone around the target, as the force of the slam is powerful.

**Onijutsu: Hanyou RasenShuriken –** Demon Technique: Half-Demon Spiraling Shuriken

Using his Hanyou chakra, Naruto enhances his RasenShuriken and slams it, or throws it at a opponent. The Hanyou RasenShuriken will then explode into the hanyou chakra, destroying, or badly injuring if able to survive, people caught in the explosion.

So there we are folks, Part 6 and the first time I'm actually using Minato's OC bloodline in Naruto.


	36. Chapter 35: Trials of Kami VII

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami VII**

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi / Hanyou Naruto**_

**OOC: **Sorry about the delay everyone, I've been busy with summer school then senior year starting, life, and working on ideas for spicing up the stories. We're nearing Triumphant Sorrows, the 2nd of three arcs that lead to the ultimate finale.

**Naruto vs Tetsuya's Subordinates**

As the whale became a giant wave of water, the other jumped up into the trees, as Kenpachi was carried away. However, a poof of smoke rose from where he was, causing Naruto to turn as he heard the earth break. A fist slammed into his face, causing him to fly into a tree. He could barely open his eyes when the same fist, now a grasping hand, grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. Naruto cursed as he rolled out of the next hit and to his feet, facing Kenpachi again. Naruto moved in and the two entered a Taijutsu fight. Naruto dodged a punch and delivered a chop to Kenpachi's neck, who only smirked and punched Naruto in the gut then sent a knee to his face, sending Naruto back a bit.

"K-Kuso...hes a hard hitter." spoke Naruto when he recovered, as Kenpachi walked over to him, thinking this was won. He raised his fist, hardening to a darker color, and launched it at Naruto's face. Naruto smirked and he touched his feet as the fist descended. Seals appeared, and then disappeared, as Naruto was blur, appearing behind Kenpachi and driving a foot down into his back. Kenpachi yelped and fell to the ground, cursing like a mad man. Naruto back-flipped out of the way of Kenpachi's grasp and said, "I have more jutsus to use, I just needed the space." He spun his hands around in a circle before him forming something with chakra. He charged Kenpachi as the chakra formed drills around his hands.

"**Chakra no Doriru!**" Raw chakra drilled into Kenpachi as Naruto delivered the direct hit. Kenpachi flew back, crashing into the ground, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Naruto, however, had to react fast as the others decided it was time to make it unfair, and charged in to attack from behind. He cursed as he spun around and said, "Forgive me, Inuzuka clan..." And so he launched at the others, spinning rapidly, as chakra and wind element surrounded him. He came in fast, as he announced the attack.

"**Fuuton: RasenTsuga!**" and with that, he aimed for one of them at least. As he hoped, he hit one directly, the one called Akemi. Akemi coughed out blood as she was hit and thrown through trees by the force. The others gawked at the force of that jutsu as Naruto faced them, silent. He looked at his hands and smirked, before looking up and throwing them back into the needed position as chakra swirled to form a shape. Naruto began running forward, while Kenpachi and Aoi rushed forward, both aiming to take out Naruto. Naruto's eyes began to get the light glow to them, signifying his bloodline.

He thrusted the two spheres forward into the blades of Aoi and Kenpachi's stomach

"**Namikaze Kinjutsu: Gufuu Rasengan!**"

Water exploded out from the impact, taking away Aoi and Kenpachi, and forced the others to high ground, the trees. Naruto burst out of the water with Aoi and Kenpachi, trading punches and kicks with both of them, until Naruto slammed his fist into Kenpachi's face hard enough to knock him cold, only for Aoi to stab him through the back.

Naruto howled like no human ever recorded, of course he wasn't human, and hit his knees with the blade being torn out. Naruto began to bleed profusely from the wound, as Hitomi spoke up, "He was wanted alive, not dead."

"Unfortunately, you aren't taking him either way" came a voice.

The others turned their heads to see two blurs, a pink one and a red one. Aoi found himself stabbed by two swords, as Hitomi found her face smashed in by a fist. There stood Naruto's uncle, Shizaru, and his wife, Uzumaki Sakura. A third red blur revealed Kyuubi in human form, tending to her mate, sealing the wound.

Naruto stood up and grunted, as the family stood together, looking at Izanami, who sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Tetsuya won't like th-" She didn't finish as she found herself impaled by Kyuubi herself. Kyuubi scoffed and said, "Lets burn the corpses." Shizaru and Naruto nodded, burning the corpses. Naruto was lead into town by Sakura and Kyuubi, where the village was cheering him on. Naruto could only smile, still weak from the Kinjutsu and the overuse of the Hanyou chakra. So his lovers carried him away to his bedroom inside the mansion, while Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizaru met in secret.

**With Tetsuya.**

Tetsuya snarled as he watched the village of Konoha cheer on Naruto. He glared down at the village, speaking to himself, "You will pay for that, Uzumaki Naruto. Mark my words." He turned on his heels and walked away, beginning his walk back home.

**Far Away...with Uchiha Madara**

Madara walked down into his new lair, having lost Kirigakure and the other bases no thanks to the works of the hanyou. He scowled behind his mask as he came down to the big meeting room. He glanced upward to the crouched descendant of his. The man spoke up, "Hn. Back so early, Madara?"

Madara gave him a blank stare, "Yes. It seems your old teammate is still stronger then you, even without the power of the Hanyou." The man scoffed, causing Madara to look full on at him, annoyance in his semi-visible eye. Madara did not speak, only stare, as he began to think. Training this man would serve well, as well as transferring the eyes of his brother. Madara smiled behind his mask, which did not last long as someone cleared their throat.

"Well, well. So this is where you've been, Sasuke-kun."

Madara turned around quickly, to notice a cloaked man, hood hiding his face, approaching. The man called out, the same descendant, was indeed Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke got up and walked down from his spot to beside Madara as the cloaked man approached, stopping at a good arm's length away. The man turned his head slightly, as if looking at both of them with a cocked head.

Madara spoke, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man before them laughed lightly, "I come for an alliance. As for who I am?" He raised his head slightly, showing a sinister smile. But this was not the only detail, and definitely not the detail to this man's face which made the two Uchiha men stiffen.

White snake scales covered the face and yellow snake eyes looked at them.

"Miss me, Sasuke-kun?"


	37. Chapter 36: Trials of Kami VIII

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trial of Kami VIII**

**Jutsu**

_**Hanyou / Demon**_

**OOC:** I am sorry about the delay, but I have been busy with life as usual. I am a senior in High School, so I've been trying to get my grades up XD. I have also been busy working with the Marines, so that kind of took me away. But I should be able to bring a good pace, I promise. I have also decided to change up the upcoming parts (Trial of Kami 9 – 10, Shadows of Triumph 1 – 10, and Herald 1 – 10) to show a bit more action and dialogue. So longer chapters, a better serious tone with the dialogue, and more.

**A week after the attack**

Much had happened in a week, including the progression of Sakura's pregnancy and the increase in Naruto's non-hanyou skills. Naruto was currently gearing up for the war, which everyone knew was imminent on the world. Tsunade had received word of strange movement closer to Kirigakure, and so the village was preparing.

Sakura walked up behind Naruto, who had just finished adjusting the cloak around him. She was now very much showing for a pregnant woman. She spoke softly, "I wish you didn't have to go." She smiled softly at her husband as she said this.

Naruto nodded and said, "I understand, my love, but Madara needs to die. He is the reason Kyuubi-chan attacked and forced my dad's hand. I guess I am a bit thankful for his hand in my life. Without the Kyuubi, I might just not of been that much of a hero." He smiled as he adjusted a weapon to his waist, turning to face Sakura. He nuzzled her and said, "Kyuubi-chan will watch over you for the next month or two." He pulled away from Sakura slowly, before disappearing to the gates.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her stomach, whispering to her growing child, "Your father will return."

**At the gates**

As Naruto arrived at the gates, there stood an 'army' of 80,000 shinobi, all ready to march out. Naruto nodded at Tsunade as his typically blood red eyes became a darker red, as he unsealed his Hanyou powers and even his Hanyou form. His fox tail swished around as he looked at the men and women of the Leaf. He spoke up for all the army to hear him, "_**Uchiha Madara…Uchiha Sasuke…both men have committed sins against this very village and now…Madara seeks to destroy all that we know and love. We will –not- allow this!**_" he roared out the last few words, throwing his fist to the air, as cheers erupted.

"_**Those following me… move out!**_" yelled Naruto, as he turned and began to run, as 20,000 shinobi started to follow him, trying to keep the pace that he was setting. Naruto's fox tail swirled around as the shinobi took to the trees. Naruto sniffed the air as he sped up, growling. The air was getting foul, for him at the least, and he had a bad feeling about the upcoming events.

**Madara's Base**

Madara growled, as he paced in his base. Kabuto, who was far more merged with Orochimaru now, had wanted an alliance and even used _that_ technique to show his power. Madara frowned as he looked to the sun briefly. He glanced behind him as Tetsuya walked in, not looking too happy.

"That blasted kid defeated all my subordinates…without even going Hanyou!" yelled Tetsuya. Madara shook his head, "He is Minato's child, and the child of that Uzumaki woman. You should have been more prepared." Tetsuya stopped and snarled at Madara, who stared right back.

"You are a fool. That…that _thing_ is not a pushover." Spoke Tetsuya. Madara slowly reached up and removed his mask, shattering it. Tetsuya's eyes widened, seeing the one thing he feared the most. He stuttered over his words, before Madara was up in his face. Madara did not say a thing as Tetsuya's last breath was used in the words that would set the stage for everything.

"_So you've sunken that low._"

Moments later, Tetsuya had left to head back to his village. Madara stared up at the sun, quiet and to himself. He had a lot on his plate, and had heard of the other villages moving together to a unified base in Kumogakure. He scowled below his mask, as Naruto came to mind. _That boy has been a thorn in my side from the day he was born._

Madara stopped, as he looked down from the sun, to spot Kabuto walking up. Madara cleared his emotions and watched as Kabuto came to a stop before him. This…man…disturbed Madara, but he was Orochimaru's subordinate, so this came as no surprise in all reality. Madara knew he had to keep himself prepared for anything around this man.

"I have everything prepared, Madara. Your army will increase twice its number, thanks to me." The snake-like Kabuto smiled a sinister smile, as he stood before Madara. Madara narrowed his eyes, not liking Kabuto's tone. But, he was pleased to hear that Kabuto had secured the means to give his army more cannon fodder, if that. The war coming would be a nasty one, especially with the Hanyou getting involved for the sake of their allies, and because of their strongest member, Naruto.

Madara nodded lightly, silent for the time. He glanced behind him, into one of the shadowed rooms. He had recently given Sasuke more power, in a way that would make this war an interesting one. Madara turned, motioning for Kabuto to follow. The two descended a set of stairs, into a cavern of sorts, and Madara smiled to himself. He was about to show Kabuto the true army that he had. Madara knew that this was risky, but anything dealing with Kabuto was a risk by now.

"This is my greatest work upon any that I've done in my years."

Kabuto peered over the edge, and his eyes widened.

Below them, in a large pit, awaited an army of thousands upon thousands of Zetsu.


	38. Chapter 37: Trials of Kami IX

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami IX**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Hanyou / Demon**_

**OOC: **Well, here it is. We're closing in on the second part of three for the finale and things are ramping up. With Chapter 9, the war will begin and all things will go to hell and back. I am being a bit OC with a few of the Kages, possibly. I apologize for this, but I have certain views of characters for this story.

**Allied Shinobi Forces – Kumogakure**

All the villages that were taking part in the fight against Madara had sent their forces to Kumogakure, the supreme base for all allied operations. Thousands upon thousands of shinobi were chatting, sharpening swords and more. High above, in a meeting room, the leaders were meeting, with some special guests. This included the Hanyou leader, Naruto, but the majority was the Kages themselves.

Naruto sighed as he glanced around. He had taken the time to listen to every word of the Kages, and even the leader of the Samurai, Mifune. He respected Mifune's ways and even his strategic mind that Naruto considered the wisest of the group that was here. The current argument was over their first move, and that was one topic Naruto was tired of.

"You all don't seem to understand. This is Uchiha Madara, the man who helped kill my mother when drawing out the Kyuubi from her. He is no fool, and we should not talk lightly about him." Naruto growled after saying this, looking to every leader before him. Both his eyes were blood red, as he had released his one-tail hanyou form. Onoki scowled at the boy, speaking up himself,

"You don't think we know this, you insolent brat?" This received glances that simply told him to shut up, but Onoki, the Tsuchikage, had no liking of Naruto quite yet. "You are the son of my village's worst enemy, that stupid Yellow Flash—"He did not finish his sentence, as Naruto was in his face, a hanyou claw at his throat. Naruto bared his sharp demon teeth, getting in close for Onoki to hear his words.

"_**Do not speak ill of the Yondaime Hokage, my father, or anyone from the Leaf. I will make you regret it after this war is over. Now get your head out of the past, and concentrate on the present.**_"

The other Kages let out a breath of relief as Naruto moved back to his seat. Mifune nodded at Naruto, as if respecting his words and his actions. He was the next to speak up, to which all put their eyes on him.

"Naruto-san has a point. We are going to war with a man who was once the best friend of Shodaime Hokage, and by far the deadliest Uchiha known to history. We agreed to fight together, now is not the time to bicker between one another." Mifune glanced around, as the other Kages nodded in agreement. Gaara stayed silent, musing over this. Mifune then stood up, motioning the Captain of his Samurai to come forward.

Mifune, pulling from a box that the captain brought over, placed a headband protector before the group. It was a typical one, except that the symbol was for Shinobi. Naruto smirked lightly at that, knowing that some of the shinobi themselves would be hesitant to work with him and the Hanyou. But he knew they would work together despite that. He tuned out Mifune for a moment as he closed his eyes to think.

_So, this is how it will all happen. The shinobi world against Uchiha Madara, this will be interesting. _

When he opened his eyes, there was a Shinobi headband before him. He nodded at Mifune, putting it on. He then stood up and said, "Let us head out there; I believe that I may have a few inspirational words for the men and women out there." He nodded at the Kages in respect as they also rose from the seats. They all began to file out to where the Allied Shinobi Forces would see them all, where Naruto could be heard from.

Naruto looked to the sky as they walked out, thinking of the coming fight.

_You will die, I will make sure of this…Uchiha Madara_

**Madara's Base**

Madara watched Kabuto as they walked up from the chamber which held the army of Zetsu clones. He had a feeling that Kabuto had something up his sleeve to increase the army and also his own power. This made Madara make extra preparations before showing Kabuto the Zetsu clones. Kabuto came to a stop, pulling out a scroll. Madara arched an eyebrow behind his mask, curious on this and wary at the same time.

"Let me show you just what Impure World Resurrection can do, at least with me." Kabuto said with a sly smirk. He went through the hand seals and behind him, forty coffins rose. The coffin doors fell forward, and the people in the coffins were now in clear view. Madara's eyes widened as he looked over the revived, by way of the Impure World Resurrection, and then looked to Kabuto, who simply smiled at his own work.

"So, this is the addition to my army? Orochimaru and you seem to have a endless amount of surprises, Kabuto." Madara said with a tone that carried malice towards Kabuto. He watched as Kabuto implanted a kunai in each head, with that dreaded tag. Now, all these revived shinobi were at Kabuto's command. Yet, Kabuto did not try to send them after him, which made Madara even the more wary of the Snake Sannin's subordinate.

"Very well. You know what to do, Kabuto. We move out in five minutes. I have last minute preparations to make before we begin." Madara spoke as he turned, walking off to tend to something else. Kabuto nodded, before moving elsewhere with his revived army of shinobi.

**Tetsuya's Castle**

Tetsuya scowled to himself as he situated himself on the throne of his. He was pissed, at the boy and at Madara. Everything he had hoped for in getting revenge had been stopped because of Naruto's power despite not using Hanyou powers. He glanced behind him as footsteps were heard, and he knew very well who it was. He stood up, moving to the balcony, and sighed.

"You are of no use to me anymore, Tetsuya." The guest spoke, as someone came up behind Tetsuya. Tetsuya sighed and shook his head, saying nothing for a moment. He glanced over to the man, the one who had employed him to try to get revenge on Naruto.

"That boy will kill you Madara. His power...is not like any I've seen in any shinobi before since his father." Tetsuya spoke these words as he turned to face his new enemy, Uchiha Madara. Madara did the same, his mask hiding his features.

Tetsuya then went through hand seals, a little too late, but he still tried to attack Madara.

**Moments later...**

Madara walked away from the castle where Tetsuya had ruled from. Madara had done what he had to, to make sure there were no loose ends on his side. He took off his mask, looking to the sky with his Sharingan, as it began to rain. Madara then looked forward as he continued his walk.

"You are next, Uzumaki Naruto."


	39. Chapter 38: Trials of Kami X

**Cry of the Rain**

**Trials of Kami X**

**Jutsu**

_Thought_

_**Hanyou / Demon**_

**OOC: **Here it is, after revising it multiple times and making sure I got this done right, the final chapter into Trials of Kami. I've decided to rename the second set of ten chapters to 'Brothers'. This will have significance as Brothers deals with the war and what Madara is up to. I apologize for how late this chapter is, but I've also been busy with school and getting into the USMC (Marine Corps). However, enjoy the chapter. I will be looking to finish CotR by January 2012, as a final note.

**Allied Shinobi Forces Base**

As the generals walked out and lined up one by one, the entire mass of the army looked up at them. The generals looked down upon the army, their faces grim yet serious. Naruto nodded towards the Hanyou, who nodded back. Murmurs lightly echoed across the allied forces, while they waited for the generals to speak up.

Gaara was the first to speak up.

"Shinobi, I am Gaara no Sabaku, Godaime Kazekage. Today, we face an enemy that is of a dreaded clan. We face his allies, and whatever tricks they have up their sleeves. The Akatsuki once hunted me and they hunt down a close friend of mine. It is through his determination and his words that I stand before you today."

Gaara then nodded at Naruto, who stepped forward. He looked down upon the shinobi. They were no longer separated by village or by rank. They were now united, under one banner. He sighed as he reached up to unattach his headband. Shortly after, he began to speak.

"I was always wondering if there could be a day without war. A day where I could enjoy life without the hate I received earlier on because of what my father had done to me. I always felt lonely and without friends. But now, that has all changed…and one man threatens to take away all that I cherish…that we all cherish." He paused for a moment, as the shinobi looked to him, waiting for anything else from him.

"However, he messed with the wrong people. He is the reason I lost my teammate and he has brought a death sentence to him. Today, the Allied Shinobi Forces will show Uchiha Madara just what we can do when we are not separated, but united!" He held his ASF headband up, causing a loud cheer to run through the crowd.

Naruto fastened the headband to his forehead, his gaze hardening upon the sky.

**Madara's Base**

Madara began to walk out of the caverns that his base played home to. As he began to step into the sunlight, Kabuto slithered behind him as figures began to march. Madara glanced back to Kabuto, and the Impure Resurrection army, watching as shinobi from all years stepped into the light. They were all under Kabuto's command, who was following Madara's orders for now.

Madara nodded at Kabuto, speaking up for the army of undead shinobi to hear him.

"Split them up, Kabuto. Send some to reinforce the Zetsu army."

Kabuto bowed, as the undead shinobi moved out, as he moved to his own spot.

A figure moved up behind Madara.

"When will I fight, Madara?" spoke the figure, who was garbed in battle-ready clothes which showed off the Uchiha symbol.

Madara glanced back to the man as he fastened the mask to his face. He knew the man wanted to fight that stupid Nine-Tailed Hanyou boy who had been a thorn in his side. He looked towards the sky, leaving the man's question unanswered for a moment.

"When the boy is found, you may go first in to find him, Sasuke."

**Moments later…**

The Divisions of the ASF were splitting up, heading in the directions that their leader was taking them. In command of the Fifth Division was Mifune, the sub commander being none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Fifth Division moved through dense forest lands, having the samurai on the ground with the Hanyou above in the trees. The division stopped as four figures landed before them. The Hanyou leapt down, landing within the group of samurai, while Naruto stood beside Mifune. They glanced to each other with a nod as one of the Samurai spoke up.

"That is I-Impossible!"

Before them stood four resurrected legends, legends that had died off or been killed by their strongest enemy. The Hanyou and the Samurai all shifted into battle stances as Naruto and Mifune drew their weapons. Naruto wielded twin tantos, marked with kanji on the hilt and the blade. Mifune wielded a katana, a simple one like all Samurai.

"So, we face Hanzo the Salamander."

The revived Hanzo, former leader of Amegakure, said nothing as he stared ahead at his old enemy, Mifune. Mifune stepped forward, extending his left arm before Naruto as the other understood. Mifune was the only one to truly match Hanzo and now was the time for Mifune to put him back in a grave.

Naruto simply nodded, glancing over the other three. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to his lessons to figure out who the other three were. His eyes wandered over the physical features as memories flashed through his head. He began to pinpoint key characteristics of the four, and that is when his eyes went wide as he recognized the remaining three. His lips turned into a snarl as his power began to bubble around him. The other Hanyou landed around him in battle formation as they watched their leader release his sixth tail state of the Hanyou form.

"Samurai, the other three are the Hanyou's enemies. Stand back."

The command from Naruto was received, as the samurai backed away from the battlefield. The Hanyou all released their Hanyou form to some extent, either half the number of max tails or full blown Hanyou form. The samurai could only brace themselves with the trees at the immense power rolling off these inhuman shinobi. The samurai then looked to the other three revived shinobi and they knew why the Hanyou were going to be the ones facing them.

Naruto snarled out his final command as he shot forward.

"The Tsuchikage is mine!"


End file.
